Adjusting the focus
by YepTheRebel
Summary: Izuku really hadn't meant for it to turn it out like this. He hadn't. He doesn't even know how it turned out like this. But, well, it had, and he didn't really have an option but to go with the flow and try for a second time. Or the AU where Izuku accidently travels back in time and creates chaos with every step he sets but he still manages to keep it together. Kind off.
1. Chapter 1

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia**

 **Summary:**

 **Izuku really hadn't meant for it to turn it out like this. He really hadn't. He doesn't even know** ** _how_** **it turned out like this. But, well, it had, and he didn't really have an option but to go with the flow and try for a second time.**

 **Or the AU where Izuku accidently travels back in time and seems to attract trouble and create chaos with every step he sets but he still manages to keep everything together. Kind off.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _He vaguely remembers the small pink-haired girl and her tears. She was crying and grateful but all Izuku could think of was the bodies lying in the building he had just saved her from. Her bright smile seemed to dim when she saw his expression._

 _''_ _It's my quirk. I can't control it anymore. I'm so sorry.''_

 _He gives her a smile, but thinks the effect is ruined by the tears coming out of his eyes. Her hand reaches out to his shoulder ''This isn't right. I'm sorry, Izuku.'' Her words are empty even when they're said with so much feeling and all he does is wonder about how it is it came to be that she knows his real name. He wants to say it alright, but he long promised himself he wouldn't lie to them._

 _Her quirk had been so cool when he had met her just an hour ago._ _(''You can distort someone's control over their quirk?!That's so cool!'' In answer, she had given him a mix of an embarrassed, overwhelmed and proud expression. Something had been familiar about the girl. His instincts were going wild and all he wanted to do is run far, far away, but it was forgotten as soon as the fire started.)_

 _He hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected it to be so destructive to their side too. Stupid._

 _Not that he could purely blame it on the quirk of the girl; things had been going to hell for months. This was just the climax. Planned as much as accidental._

 _''_ _Aikio can help us!'' She says, stepping away and pulling one of the boys who were still standing in between the rubble to her. ''He can make the time go back! Even if it's just 5 minutes, that's, that's enough right? You will help us, right, Aikio?'' Her eyes had gained a manic, hysterical glint and her hands were pulling at the boy's shirt who was frightened and rattled trying to get her of him._

 _He doesn't know why she's talking about them as a pair. He doesn't know her._

 _''_ _You will help Izuku and me.'' It doesn't sound a lot like a question anymore. Her face is pulling in a mad smile. He interferes._

 _''_ _Wait, stop that, Aikio-ku- '' He grasps her arms and the frantic boy's hands, trying to remove them from each other. He feels his heart stop. He sees the frightened boy's eyes flicker and the girl laughs._

 _The world begins to spin, and lights are appearing in front of his vision. The sickness in his stomach increases and he's going to throw up. He tastes the blood in his mouth as his vision goes black._

* * *

When Izuku wakes up he's tired, and confused. He is crying, barely conscious of what's happening to him. Everything is blurry. He can't think. His thoughts stop halfway. Almost as his brain is having errors with grasping the information it's getting.

''Hush, Izuku. It's alright.'' a sweet voice says, and soft, nimble fingers touch his face. He knows that voice. He just doesn't know whereof.

It frustrates him. He feels hopeless and muddled and just downright weird. He begins to cry harder.

The voice, a woman, sooths him again. Izuku feels the darkness coming back again. He wants to fight it, he wants to find his voice and his sight and ask at least a hundred questions. But the black is coming and not waiting for Izuku to catch up.

He blacks out with a song sounding that he vaguely remembers his mother singing on sleepless nights.

* * *

It takes a while for Izuku to catch up. The first few times he's conscious enough to actually think he freaks out.

The reason being his body. Which is smaller than it's supposed to be. And younger, a lot younger. He isn't sure how much weeks or months the body old is, but that he's counting in weeks and months should tell enough. He's a baby. A baby whose embarrassingly incapable of doing anything. (Which had become very apparent as a consequence of several events, some of them involving feeding and cleaning time with his mom. It had all been very scarring.) It's not just his body though, it's also his surroundings. The house which he remembers from his childhood, and his mother who looks so much younger and healthier.

He doesn't remember the events that got him here clearly and he can't quite piece the puzzle pieces together; there is an insufficient amount of them and they can't seem _to_ _fit_. He remembers the boy. The quirk of the boy which had been turning back time, but only five minutes, had probably been distorted by the girl's quirk. The girl whose quirk was distorting other quirks. He feels he's forgetting something. Something important about that quirk, or something important about the girl. He doesn't know or remember the details. And he doesn't understand.

The boy could only go back 5 minutes. _This is not 5 minutes._

He doesn't know what it means. He worries about paradoxes and meddling with time. But at the same time, he's _tired_ and _his mom is here_. He wonders if it matters. He's pretty sure he has already experienced one of the worst possible outcomes there could have been, so should he worry about the butterfly effect? He can't actually _ignore_ it though. He doesn't want to go back, but he can't stay here. His friend – the ones that are left, his mind reminds him – are still back there, and they need help. Or maybe they aren't back there at all, and his whole old time line has been unmade. _He just doesn't know._

''Izuku, where have you gone now?'' His mother calls. His clumsy baby hands begin to wave, and bubbly baby sounds come forth out of his mouth as he tries to convey his location next to the couch.

He asks himself if he really cares.

* * *

As Izuku begins to grow he realises that he has to be social again with other people than his mother. (This new life goes on too, and he's growing, but it's going _so fast_ , and Izuku feels like he can't keep up at all.) First it's in the dojo where he took up martial arts - _He wouldn't be so vulnerable ever again._ \- Then in school. Izuku doesn't like it. He gets nervous and unnerved around others. Adults don't know how to react to him. They get confused or weirded out or sometimes, when he's 'lucky' they are just oblivious. The children are worse though.

Children are something one cannot understand unless you're one. He's too smart for his 'age' and he has this tiredness, this presence that children don't have. His mom knows but ignores it, and Katsuki is alright with it because of some reason but…

The other children avoid him. In the end children were so often more observant than adults. They know something is _wrong, wrong, wrong_ with him. It's not like they're unkind or alienate him on purpose. Katsuki's friends play with and talk to Izuku sometimes, and they give playful smiles and laugh and then it slips out of one of their mouths without even a pause before and after: ''Midoriya is weird though, you didn't notice?''

When adults have to rationalize their feelings though, it gets blamed on how smart he is. On how good he is for his age in martial arts. And when he's four it gets blamed on quirklessness. The children's feelings and instincts get left behind in the dust.

Izuku doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed.

* * *

The first time Izuku realises that something there's something seriously wrong with him is when he's five. Or more precisely when he's five and he breaks a door. He freaks out, smiles pleadingly at his mom when she finds the broken door and tries to forget it. He doesn't have any super power anymore. _He isn´t supposed to_.

But then it happens again, when he tries to shove the couch somewhat to the right and it shoots to the other side of the room leaving a dent in the wall, or when he picks up a pen and it squashes in between his fingers. It terrifies him. He doesn't know when the power bursts will happen and how; _he can't control it._

His mom notices. At least she notices he sometimes he has a special talent of destroying things in ways he shouldn't. She is pretty cool with it as soon as she sees how distressed he is every time it happens. She laughs and calls it just another one of Izuku's mysteries.

Izuku is glad, but still worried. He gets a fear he will accidently crush not only things, but also people. He remembers how it is to have his quirk out of control, and it wasn't pleasant. ( _Her hand was crushed, and he couldn't help, couldn't touch. She was crying, but trying to smile ''It's alright Deku. We're here to save you.'' But it wasn't. Izuku had crushed Uraraka's hand, and it wasn't alright at all._ )

The weird thing is that is not supposed to be there. He _knows_ he was quirkless at this age, he has even gone to the doctor and the whole bone in his foot thing was the same. This had never happened in his first life. It's different and wrong (He thinks this is maybe one of the missing puzzle pieces). He becomes conscious of the fact he begins to evade touches of others, even subconsciously. It's after months and months he relaxes somewhat, grasping that it doesn't happen often and most times only when he's feeling strongly, and if it happens he isn't able to stop it anyway.

But the traces remain. He regains his old nervousness around people again. Rather avoiding them than interacting. He struggles in martial-arts classes because he could accidently _kill_ others. He is careful with everything he touches, in a futile attempt to not crush anything on accident. Feeling lonely all the while he tries to find a solution to the super strength that isn't a quirk but also is. That isn't supposed to be his but also is. And that is he's not able to control but also is.

* * *

It's late. Past midnight and there's crying in Izuku's bedroom. Inko sighes.

''Izuku?'' She knocks on the door two times. The sniffling immediately quiets down. An almost even voice sounds, if it wasn't for the crack on the last word ''What is it, mom?''

Inko sighes again and opens the door. The light of the corrider falls inside the dark room of Izuku. It's cold inside, as the drapes are half closed and the window is open. Some of the light of the street falls inside, just enough for Inko-san to see the rumpled sheets and Izuku who's sitting up in sweaty pyjamas and trying his best to look as if he's not been crying. Inko-san is his mother though and sees the tell-signs in less than a minute. The not entirely covered up tear-tracks reflecting in the light from the corrider. His eyes who have a haunted shine to them, and the hands who have a minor tremble in them.

''Oh, Izuku.''

She ushers him out of his bed, giving him new, clean pyjamas and then pushes him downstairs to their couch. She sits him down, and turns to the kitchen next. Setting up water for Izuku's favourite tea. She takes care to put out the lights of the corridor and any other rooms before she grabs some cookies and puts the tealeaves in the hot water. She sets everything on a tray, and moves towards Izuku. Inko sets the tray down on the low table in front of them and sits down next to him. Izuku has already gotten them their large blanket and had moved the pillows just so. She gives him his mug and picks up her own. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Just blowing the steam from their mugs, and staring in front of them. The room is dark. It always is, they don't turn the lights anymore in this room at these times of the day.

The blanket that is huddled around their shoulder is old, and smells like these exact nights. It's still soft, and has several patches repaired and filled with other fabrics and motifs. Inko sometimes wonders what they're going to do when Izuku has to leave the house. She wonders if the blanket will stay here, or will be taken by Izuku. Maybe it will lay in the corner of a closet and gather dust, burying all the memories with it. Maybe it will be taken out on particularly hard nights and one of them will huddle in the dark in front of the television on their couch. Realising that the blanket will be ever to big now, and the only comfort they will get is from the faint smell that has already been almost erased. But that is still far-away and Inko will try to remove those thoughts out of her mind.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' The question is to loud in the quiet room, but it's one of routine.

Izuku shakes his head. Also, routine. Inko nods, and she turns on the television. This time she decides that they will watch the All Might documentary, an old one they've had for ages. She had gotten Izuku it when he was three. They had watched it so often that she knew which words and sentences would come after others. She knew the intro by heart, and was able to act out the outro from memory. It still seemed to cheer Izuku up, and she had to admit it gave her a sense of comfort now too.

It's fifteen minutes into the film, with Izuku's eyes faintly sparkling next to her that her eyelids begin to fall down. Izuku has already huddles closer to her and his head is on her shoulder, which is also a sign he's going to fall asleep too. He's always less careful and touchier when he's ready to fall asleep. She falls asleep with All Might's voice booming and the slow breathing of Izuku.

.

 _These nights originated from when one of them couldn't sleep. Most times it was Izuku but sometimes they would be for Inko, in fact the first one had been for Inko. It had been one of those restless nights whose source was the empty space beside her, and a cold space there which shouldn't be there. Izuku hadn't been able to sleep either, and had sneaked downstairs to make tea for himself. The moment Inko had seen him she had shot in a motherly fit, trying to take her mind of her own devils. Izuku hadn't let her though; he had noticed the minute she came in that something was off with her. He had guided her to the couch, given her a mug of tea with honey too and they had huddled together under the blanket in front of the television. She had fallen asleep first, not able to keep her eyes open and when she woke up, Izuku had been sleeping snuggled against her and she had slept better than she had in several weeks._

* * *

Inko had been so happy when she had gotten Izuku. Sure, the nights after had been hell, not to mention the actual delivering, but her baby had been such a little wonder. Still was.

He had been a quiet but sweet baby, bit clingy. An amazingly bright smile and seeming to try and take care of her before he could even talk. He only cried in sometimes, unfortunately most of the times at night. He was determined to be in the same room as her, but when he was he was calm and sweet, often entertaining himself and somehow knowing all the taboos.

As he got bigger it was easier to see how smart her little baby was. Trying to crawl, walk and talk way before any other babies she had heard off (Not that he succeeded often). She knew from Mitsuki that Katsuki-chan had only just started crawling and he had been born a few months before Izuku _and_ apparently, he was an early starter too. It had been so early that Inko had grown concerned and had taken him to a doctor who had confirmed nothing was wrong.

With the smarts, he also became a little bit less clingy. He became curious, crawling and walking around the house more. He began to trust her to not suddenly leave and never come back she had once joked to herself. When they visited the Bakugou household he even let her be in another room for longer than half a day while he was playing with Katsuki-chan. (Even if he had checked up with her every hour or so. Mitsuki had called it adorable.)

He seemed to adore Katsuki-chan, playing with him and teaching him things. (Mitsuki had immediately Izuku when he had stopped Katsuki-chan from falling of the stairs.) And Katsuki-chan liked him back from what Inko had been able to see on the play-dates afterwards, always happily crowing the minute they were back together.

But while Izuku was comfortable with Katsuki-chan, he was less so in the company of other babies. He tried to play with them or help them too but it was more forced and nervous. It made Inko concerned but Izuku seemed content with just Katsuki – who he had started to call Kacchan, his second word after mom -, Mitsuki, Masaru-san and her.

.

 _When Izuku had become three it had become evident that the crying in the night didn't originate from clinginess but nightmares. He would cling to her and blubber in unclear words with lisps and forgotten vowels and consonants. The words were never pleasant; describing horrifying and violent scenes. Things that a child like Izuku shouldn't know of, let alone dream of. She had, again, gone to the doctor when the bags under his eyes had gotten too bad. (She realised Izuku tried to stay silent in the night to let her sleep and she didn't even know the extent of it anymore.)_

 _The doctor had said ''It's nothing to worry about miss, children that age often suffer nightmares. Of course, if it really worries you that much I can prescribe you some sleeping pills but I would advise against it.'' And Izuku had blubbered ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, there's so much blood and the heroes are not coming, and I'm going to save you, I'm promise-'' Inko had been smart enough to comprehend this wasn't temporary. That this wasn't normal and some sleeping pills weren't going to help. Except she didn't know what_ to do _._

 _When Izuku had stopped crying, he had said with a washed-out version of his normal smile looking older than ever ''_ Sorry mom, for waking you up again. _''_

 _._

Early on Izuku's will to become a hero became clear. He adored heroes, watching videos of them and surprising Inko with little fact and the way he would analyse their quirks and fights. He had managed to convince her again and again to buy some kind of merchandise and she couldn't really believe the amount of All Might stuff they had.

It was when he was three, almost four he first asked to be put on a martial arts class _because_ _Heroes are so cool! And they have to know how to fight bad guys even without a quirk!_ Inko had been concerned; she didn't want her son, her three-year-old son, in such a violent environment especially with his nightmares but Izuku had begged and begged, never giving up and finally she had agreed.

Izuku had bloomed on the martial arts school she had put him on. He had chosen for a mix of jujitsu and aikido which was, as she was told by Izuku, better for smaller and weaker people, and had taken to it like a fish in the water. Sometimes getting moves in the first time, and using them like he had for years. He was unparalleled by other kids, even with his motor control still not being perfect, his limbs beings short and awkward and his muscles still growing, and easily moved up classes. But there too was Izuku awkward and closed off to the others. The teacher was the person he took the most too, but Inko wasn't sure if that was because of all the knowledge the teacher possessed or if Izuku felt truly more comfortable with the woman.

These state of affairs continued when Izuku began to go to school. He was able to get on well enough with most of the children and adults, but was still stand-offish and nervous with everyone who wasn't Katsuki-chan. He was too smart, he still didn't have a quirk and Izuku was very capable of flooring any kid who he didn't like with his martial-arts (not that he actually did this, but words had gotten around from the dojo where he trained). She _knew_ there were reasons why Izuku himself and even why other kids didn't feel comfortable to become more casual and closer. She knew Izuku was happy like this. It didn't mean she wasn't concerned.

Especially when it became apparent he was quirkless. Izuku himself was sad, but accepting. Even saying that it didn't matter, he was still going to become a hero! His relation between him and kids in his class however became even worse and she had heard some boys teasing him, albeit Izuku had said she didn't have to worry. The worst however was Katsuki-chan, while Katsuki-chan hadn't shut Izuku out or something, he had been confused. Katsuki-chan had always been very proud of his quirk, and Inko wasn't sure why exactly but it had hurt Katsuki-chan when he heard Izuku didn't have a quirk. Inko, mitsuki and Masaru-san had tried to make Katsuki open up about it, and tried to push them back together but the fact was that even their relation took a hit.

That had hurt Izuku more. He still saw Katsuki-chan occasionally but less and Katsuki-chan, who became more heated and intense as he became older, was less friendly too Izuku and Izuku was more nervous around Katsuki-chan, seemingly afraid that anything could set him off.

He became a little more down, little more nervous. He began to show a hesitation for touching others. Inko saw his smile less, and Izuku seemed to throw himself more in things. He read more books (Things she understood no one of his age should be able, or would read, but Izuku had _plead_ for them.) and took up other martial arts. He asked her in lessons in cooking and tried everything that he could. Even taking up gardening for a while when their other neighbour had become sick.

Nevertheless, Inko could see Izuku had become sadder. He talked less with others, only really with her and while she loved that her son was still this close to her, no kid should depend solely on their mother for their social actions.

So, when one evening her kid didn't come home on time, and she had hazardly searched the park she knew he would still sometimes play in with Katsuki-chan after school, finding him smiling more brightly than she had seen in months and completely relaxed with an almost sickly thin man with bright blond hair and sunken in eyes she didn't know at all, looking at him like he held the world, and talking a mile a minute in a way she had only seen him do with her of the Bakugous, she could only wish she would be able to convince the man to spend more time with them, with Izuku.

(Of course, only after she had confirmed he was not some creep who wanted to do unsavoury things with or to Izuku. Not that she really had too, Izuku had excellent instincts after all.)

.

She still wants him to interact with children his own age though, no matter what Izuku says.

* * *

 **So, this is my first story, and it was pretty nerve-racking to actually post this.**

 **I'm not really satisfied with the chapter, but I've got this feeling I'll never be, so I decided to post it anyway.**

 **I'm going to be honest and say I have no idea if I've rated this right. And if you think I've forgotten to give warnings for something specific please say it. I'm particularly oblivious sometimes for things that should be rated or warned for.**

 **If you have any other tips for** ** _anything_** **, you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, or something that's not clear also please tell me, I would really like to hear it. As I said I'm new to this, so my writing and my English are still mediocre.**

 **Then a few points I would like to point out or maybe clear up.**

 **\- First, I'm not Japanese, can't talk Japanese. It's a cool language but I'm not going to go all Japanese on you, and there may be instances where I will make mistakes in the suffixes. I will however try my best at them, and try my best to keep up with the first names only being used by people you're especially close too.**

 **For people that are new to this too, from what I've understood:**

 **1.** **kun: Is used between friends, mostly for males but can be used for females.**

 **2.** **chan: Is used between long-time friends or lovers. It's more familiar than -kun and also more used between or for females.**

 **3.** **san: Is for acquaintances or people with a higher social standing. Mostly used for adults and it's somewhat formal and respectful.**

 **You've also got sama, which is meant to indicate the one you're talking to is extremely important and meant to be respected, Senpai, which you use for an older student, or Sensei, which is used for teachers and doctors. At least I think so, again please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **\- Masaru and Mitsuki are Katsuki's parents. I'm not sure if Katsuki and Izuku are actually neighbours, but I'm going to pretend they are.**

 **\- As you may have noticed Izuku's and Katsuki's relation is slightly different. This is going to become more obvious as the story goes on. Katsuki's character is ridiculously hard to interpret for me. But from what I've understood, Katsuki in cannon has always been the best in everything from the moment he has been born. He was smart and strong, gets complimented a lot. So, when in cannon Izuku begins to grow and he doesn't get his quirk, it only emphasises this fact and altogether it gives Katsuki a bit of a superiority complex. This Izuku however has been smarter and stronger than him for a long part of Katsuki's live. And when Izuku doesn't get his quirk, I think it would be confusing rather than an additional reason to belittle him. But more on that in the later chapters.**

 **\- I haven't chosen a pairing yet. Don't know if I will. I'm not sure if I will be able to write that well.**

 **-I don't know who Izuku's father is. All I know is that he had a quirk with fire-breathing? I think that was it at least. So, I just… left him out.**

 **\- There is going to be swearing. Maybe there has already been swearing in this chapter. I'm sorry. This because of three reasons:**

 **1.** **I'm from a country where while not good, swearing isn't exactly frowned upon. From what I've understood most of the countries take swearing a lot more serious. I guess that's the reason I easily slip swearing words in my sentences while I'm writing, and while I try to avoid it, it still happens.**

 **2.** **I had a teacher who always said that people that try to sensor their stories are bad writers because swearing happens in the real world and is often actually quite handy for expressing the emotions of your characters better. Not saying that everyone who doesn't swear in his/her stories is a bad writer, but well, I do agree it's handy with making your characters more real. But again, maybe that's just because of in my country there's more swearing.**

 **3.** **Bakugou Katsuki.**

 **\- Please consider I only follow the anime. I don't take the happening in the manga into account. If I forget something, or make mistakes in the timeline or the stories, do tell.**

 **If anything, I do have the excuse my story's probably going to difference from cannon quite a bit anyway.**

 **\- There's the possibility that characters will be OCC. I will try my best to make them as much in character as I can, but I find it quite hard. Plus, as Izuku has gone through some things, he has changed himself and will change others because of this. As for example was said earlier with Katsuki.**

 **\- There are going to be some OCs. Mostly unimportant roles or baddies I think. I'm going to try to not make too much though.**

 **\- Lastly, I have no idea how often I will update. My life is chaos. I, myself, am chaos. I will try my best to make them as often and timed as possible, but I can't say anything for sure except that's something that will most likely crash and burn before I even try.**

 **Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia**

 **I really want to thank those who followed, favorited and who reviewed. Your commentary was really sweet and thanks for the critique!**

 **Chapter 2**

The first-time Yagi meets Midoriya-kun he's walking through the park after he went grocery shopping. It's a lovely day and the sun is shining. It's warm outside and he's surprised he doesn't see more people out in the park. He is deep in thought, and really just minding his own business when a young and rather plain looking boy collides against his legs.

The boy falls on the ground, quite hard, but he doesn't give any reaction. He sits up, stands up, picks up his bag, moves his head up, looks up into his eyes with his own bright green ones and begins ''I'm very sorr- '' Then he bursts out in tears.

Yagi is understandably confused and panicked. The late reaction only making it worse. And while he could normally just smile and say some encouraging words and any kids would stop crying, that's in his hero form but now he's in his original form, which is more terrifying than comforting. In the back of his mind he also realises that this is a boy around the age of six or seven and where are his parents?!

So, Yagi, tries to comfort him, kind of fluttering and asking where it hurts. The boy takes a few minutes to calm down and after that tells him: ''Nothing hurts, I'm alright. I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to do that.'' while looking up with big eyes.

.

Yagi _really_ doesn't know how to react to that statement.

.

.

The boy was staring at him.

.

.

''Uh… It's quite alright. I'm sorry too.''

After that awkward exchange – at least for him, the boy left and he had expected that they had parted and would never see each other again.

He was wrong.

You see, apparently, _something_ Yagi had done in those awful few minutes had made him worthy of the boy's admiration, or at least attention and a few minutes later he turned up again, this time with two cornets ice-cream, and had shyly apologized again, and somehow had pulled him in a conversation after he had given him the cornet with the sprinkles and vanilla ice-cream, which surprisingly had been his favourite – even though he would never admit the sprinkles thing.

And then, almost two hours later, Midoriya's mother had turned up, looking extremely frazzled.

''Izuku! There you are! I was so worried!'' After their reunion, she had threatened Yagi; she had thought he was some kind of creep or kidnapper. Fortunately, to Yagi's relief Midoriya had hurriedly gotten his mother of that misconception and had told her how he had walked into him and had wanted to apologize to him, and that he had bought an ice-cream for him because _Toshinori-san was really cool! and nice! He even tried to pay me the money back when I gave him the ice_ -cream! – The boy had whispered this to his mother, but it was still loud enough for Yagi to hear and he had turned so red. -

Midoriya's mother had calmed then, followed by a bow and a ''Thank you for taking care of my son!''. She had also introduced herself as Midoriya Inko and even invited him for dinner.

Yagi was pretty sure people weren't supposed to be this open and kind to strangers and was vaguely concerned for them both, at least he could understand the boy because of his age, but the mother!

He had tried to decline, with the rationalization that he was a stranger, and he couldn't possibly impose, but Midoriya-san had given him sad, puppy-like eyes, and Midoriya-kun had followed. Next, he was following them to their home. Next, he stays until Midoriya-kun was so tired his eye-lids were falling down and Midoriya-san remarks that Midoriya-kun's bags under his eyes are already bad enough, so, he should hurry up and get in bed. Next, he is invited for dinner again next week. And at last, he walks away having agreed to that too.

He walked that evening away feeling overwhelmed but surprisingly warm and already feeling secretly a little bit excited for next week.

.

And this had had become tradition after that day. Every week he would come over at least once and the Midoriyas would enthusiastically invite him in and would essentially fuss over him like some sort of mother ducks and he would stay there until Midoriya-kun would start falling asleep again. ( _And Yagi agrees that the bags under his eyes are bad. He didn't really notice the first time they meet, but when he comes again and again it becomes more apparent. He hopes it's just bad genetics. - He tries to ignore the fact that Midoriya-kun seems to fold into himself in an exhausted haze when he thinks nobody's looking and Midoriya-san's ever concerned looks when this happens._ )

He realised this whole situation was a bit weird; you weren't supposed to suddenly connect so easily with people you don't know, you shouldn't be invited as easily into someone's home and he wasn't supposed to be able to talk as easily as he is with Midoriya-kun, because Midoriya-kun has just become _seven_. To not even mention that he was All Might. Someone Midoriya-kun was a fan of he learned (Midoriya was a fan of a lot of heroes though, so Yagi doesn't actually know what that means for him). He had been keeping people, especially fans at lengths on purpose for years now, even if it wasn't that hard in his original form; most people thought he looked creepy, and certainly not _cool_ or even approachable.

But, truthfully, he thinks when he walks away from the Midoriya household, he enjoys these evenings far too much to let them go. He wouldn't want to change them for the world.

* * *

When Yagi first heard about Midoriya-kun's dream to become a hero, he was horrified. He had already known the boy was quirkless by then and the boy had looked so bright-eyed when he mentioned his dream. Telling him he wouldn't be able to do it would crush the boy.

He did it anyway.

The boy had smiled at him ''I'm not asking your permission, approval or even your opinion, Toshinori-san. Albeit I'm quirkless, I'm going to become a hero anyway, you'll see!'' He hadn't even reacted to the Yagi's rejection. It was like he had expected it. Later Yagi learned that literally everyone was sceptical or disapproving the first time they had heard it after it became apparent he was quirkless. Many were still not convinced after 3 years of hearing the statement, but Midoriya-kun was evidently determined. He had apparently been taking self-defence and all sorts of other martial arts since he was three, before he even knew he was quirkless. Along with his intelligence sometimes able to talk Yagi or his mother in circles or confusing them with too long words that were often scientific terms, and the hints Yagi had seen of Midoriya-kun's analyses of quirks and strategic plans in one of his hero fits, he wasn't the worst choice.

He certainly was a better choice than Yagi was back when he was young.

* * *

Izuku remembers the first time he met Kacchan in this life. He remembers hearing his mother in his first memory he can remember of this life too. They have always been here. A part of this new life just as much as a part of his old one.

Meeting All might, or Toshinori-san is different. In his old life, meeting All Might started a new chapter for him, a chapter with a quirk and a chance. And he admittedly freaks out when he meets him entirely on accident in the park. Izuku doesn't think it can be entirely blamed on him though when the first few minutes all he tries is to forget the image in his head of a barely breathing All Might on the hospital bed, looking small and fragile in his real form and the words '' _I'm sorry but he won't be able to make it. The wound is fatal. There's no way we can help him anymore._ '' echoing. Which is still infinitely better than his actual goodbye after which will haunt him for entirety - _a choked and pained_ '' _I'm sorry that I let you down Izuku-kun._ '', _tears that won't stop falling and a reassurance they both know to be a lie._ – but still hurts _so_ , _so_ much and Izuku _can't_ focus.

He freaks out the next day again because All Might has acted like some sort of trigger of acknowledgement for him – Toshinori-san now, he remembers himself-. He's really going to do this. He's going to try and become a hero again. Possibly a quirkless hero, because he doesn't know how their meeting and invite for another will affect the time-line. But maybe the time-line has already changed so much it doesn't matter anyway, or maybe this is a crucial point to the time-line and it will mean everyone is going to die. His mom remarks he's muttering about weird things again, _and I don't know what you're talking about, but you're always so pessimistic! There's no way everyone in the city is going to die because we met Toshinori-san._

Izuku thinks his worries are very justified and sticks out his tongue to his mother.

He freaks out _again_ a few minute later when he realises that Toshinori-san hasn't fought Sensei yet and all the things that could imply, and he could change _because_ _Toshinori-san doesn't have his injury yet, so he doesn't have a limit on his quirk yet. So, if Izuku prevents the injury in_ some _way he hasn't yet discovered, Toshinori-san would be possibly healthy and easily able to fight for years._

 _But then there was a large possibility Toshinori-san wouldn't want to pass his quirk to him anymore, after all Toshinori-san had been pressed for time the last time he had met him, and if he had more time Izuku was certain he would choose someone else, someone better. Izuku had never been that impressive after all._

 _Izuku knew himself though, and he wouldn't let Toshinori-san get injured if he could prevent it, even if it would make his life a lot harder. So, he was going to help toshinori-san, but how? Maybe he could tr-_

.

His mom sighs and slaps him on the back of his head.

* * *

 _Izuku looked in disbelieve to the phenomenon in front of him._

 _It was Kacchan. A small baby Kacchan. He was chubby with a sprout of blond hair on his head and an adorable baby-blue onesie with baby chicks on it. He was looking back at Izuku with equally big eyes. Izuku heard giggling behind him from his mom and the Bakugou couple. He moved to turn back to them._

 _Baby Kacchan didn't seem to like his lapse in attention though, loudly demanding it back with several cawing noises and an attempt to move to him. Which failed; Izuku looked with wide eyes as baby Kacchan toppled over from his sitting position with an absolutely terror filled expression on the soft pink pillows next to him. Izuku looked at him hesitantly, this time actually turning a little bit around and looking at his mother for help. His mother, not getting the message at all, just waved her arm at him and gestured back to Kacchan. The adults were still giggling. They didn't have any mercy at all._

 _Izuku turned back to Kacchan. He looked at him a little closer. Kacchan looked miserable, and ready to throw a tantrum in his awkward position. He was floundering around with limbs that were obviously not listening and Izuku felt a surge of empathy. It was a struggle he had been experiencing for weeks now._

 _He slowly moved on to his knees and arms. Concentrating very hard on not falling over and moved a little uncertainly to Kacchan; trying to discern if Kacchan would in fact throw the tantrum if he came closer. In reaction however, Kacchan moved his arms awkwardly to him in a gesture Izuku recognized as one to indicate he wanted to be carried._

 _Again, Izuku turned back to the adults in hope they would help him with dealing with the baby. They were red-faced, and were evidently trying to hold their breath to not burst into laughter. Masaru-san was holding a camera and pointing it at his face._

 _He felt rejected._

 _Izuku moved even closer to Kacchan, close enough to touch. He patted him on the head. The tears which were still very close to falling, suddenly seemed to disappear and Kacchan crowed and waved his arms excitingly around, almost hitting Izuku in the face. That was more familiar._

 _Then Kacchan began to look at him pleadingly, his arms waving becoming more urgent. Izuku grabbed one of his arms when it almost slapped it in the face again. Kacchan, again, made an excited sound._

 _Izuku looked at him searchingly._

 _He tugged the arm softly. Kacchan began to baby talk to him gravely. (Izuku was_ so very lost _.) He made a babbling sound back. Kacchan squawked at him. Izuku tugged harder, hoping he was reading the signs right and making the right decision. He managed with a great deal of strength and his own toppling to get Kacchan to sit up straight again. The small blond baby looked very confused for a moment. Looking around in wonder at the never changed surroundings. Izuku made a sound of suffering in his new position._

 _Again, he heard the adults giggle._

 _Kacchan looked down at him with a downright befuddled and puzzled expression._

 _'_ _Oh god, this baby-stage is going to be hell.'_

 _Then Kacchan laughed. A bright sparkling baby laugh that made the room light up. For a second Izuku relaxed until Kacchan's arm stretched out, almost slapping his face again, and tugged him up. With only arm. With ease._

 _Izuku looked at Kacchan in horror. Kacchan had already been absurdly strong when he was a baby. He was doomed._

* * *

Being friends with this Kacchan was strange. Maybe better said, it was different.

The easiest way to say it was that their standings to each other had changed. Kacchan was still an incredibly strong and smart friend, who was going to be an amazing hero but he was also a kid. Things Izuku had learned years ago, he would sometimes struggle with, and Izuku would help him with it. Had been helping with since he was a baby. Kacchan was still stronger than him in terms of strength. He was taller and still with an explosive, proud personality, though it was a lot less explosive than when he was older. However, he wasn't as smart as Izuku, he didn't acquire the way of looking at certain things yet and hadn't been in fights like Izuku had been.

They play with each other and become close. It surprises Izuku, because even though Kacchan, is Kacchan, he's still young, a baby. But they become _close_ , in a way that they talk with each other every day. In a way that Kacchan knows of his nightmares and is able to calm him down afterwards, even if he calls Izuku a crybaby when he does after he learns to talk. And in a way that Izuku feels comfortable to completely relax around him, even if Kacchan is screaming and throwing a tantrum.

When they come to an age that they also begin to socialise with others, Kacchan still likes to play with him most of the time. Sometimes though, Izuku plays with him and some of Kacchan's other friends. They look up to Kacchan like he did to the other Kacchan and it feels strange and wrong. One time after Kacchan finally got his quirk again, he sees Kacchan brag to them about his quirk, and power. It makes him realise that Kacchan doesn't do it to him anymore. He doesn't boast about how cool his quirk is, or how he could already read somethings. He is still a prideful kid sure, and sometimes he gives a smug comment, but never a full boastful rant. Izuku wonders why.

.

Kacchan is one of the first ones who gets told that Izuku is quirkless. He frowns at him and says ''That's not right.'' Izuku blinks at him.

'' Izuku isn't weak.'' He frowns in indignation and confusion.

That clears it up to Izuku. It had become apparent after a while to him that Kacchan saw himself and Izuku as different from the rest of the class. They were smarter and stronger. Kacchan was prideful and had easily ascended them to the top dogs, so to speak. Which means Izuku is his _equal - and hadn´t that been the most world-view changing realisation_. So, if Izuku is quirkless, which basically means weak to Kacchan, Izuku is weak. If Izuku is weak and Kacchan's equal, it means that Kacchan was weak too. But Kacchan wouldn't see himself as weak.

Izuku just had to convince him quirkless didn't mean weak.

So, Izuku tries. He participates more in class. He works harder in the dojo. He begins a weekly run. He starts with side-projects. Reads thick books on every topic he can find. Kacchan doesn't seem to notice his struggles though. The time Izuku spends trying to become more well-rounded, a _stronger_ person, Kacchan plays with other kids and vice versa. The space between them grows, and it leaves an empty feeling in his stomach. They still talk and play but the space between them both don't know how to cross anymore.

Sometimes Kacchan looks frustrated with it, those are bad days. Other bad days are when Kacchan curses and lashes out to others including Izuku or days where Izuku is nervous with everything around him, never touching and ready to fall apart at any second. Their interaction becomes forced and strained then.

Sometimes there are good days though. Days where they talk, play and laugh. Days where they comfort each other when the other has been hurt or is bothered in anyway. Days where the space in between them seems forgotten. But then when Izuku comes home the hollow feeling will come back three times as bad and he will feel sad the whole evening. He wonders if the good days are really good.

Their friendship was a broken little thing.

.

Izuku had been really glad that Kacchan became his friend in this life again.

* * *

The first time Kacchan actually calls him Deku again is when Izuku's almost eight and Izuku jumps in to protect someone from the bullying of Kacchan and his friends. He gets mad at Kacchan, telling him he shouldn't bully other and ''Kacchan don't you want to become a hero?! Heroes don't bully others!''

Kacchan, of course, becomes mad and he and his friends attack. He manages to overcome all of Kachan's friends, even with their quirks, careful but determined. Yet when Kacchan himself attacks Izuku hesitates. This only seems to make Kacchan madder.

When Kacchan actually manages to punch him in the face, he combusts in an outburst of indignation and wounded pride ''You idiot, you could have intercepted that punch! Why aren't you trying your best? Why aren't you even protecting yourself to the best?! Do you think I'm so weak that you don't even have to give it your all! Even though you're fucking useless and quirkless. Even though you're a Deku!'' Then he pushes a surprised Izuku so hard he falls on the ground and storms away.

Izuku isn't sure what he supposed to think. On one hand, he finally got his hero name back; it was a name that meant a lot to him. One the other hand, this indicated that his and kacchan's relation had decreased so much that Kacchan actually called him that again. It also reminded him back to the first time Kacchan had admitted he had thought that Izuku had always looked down on him and that just made him feel awful. Because this time he _had_ held back. He hadn't wanted to hurt Kacchan. He hadn't meant to look down on Kacchan, but he realised that maybe he had. Kacchan was only a kid after all, and he hadn't yet seen the things Izuku had. Except this didn't mean a thing to Kacchan because to him Izuku was also just another kid, smart and good in fighting, but all the same just another kid.

He also recognizes that he doesn't exactly have to hold back, only be careful with his not quirk. While he holds back with all children and sometimes even adults, Kacchan has always been strong. He has had an amazing and destructive quirk since he was four and holding back would only make him angry and hurt, and on top of that Izuku is only seven. He is not yet that strong and he doesn't actually have a quirk he fights with.

.

Next morning Izuku comes to school with a massive bruise on his cheek and several nasty scrapes on his knees and elbows that are covered by bright coloured plasters and bandages. (His mother is even worse than his previous life, which says _a lot._ ) He walks to angry Kacchan with a determined expression on his face before classes.

''I'm sorry for yesterday, Kacchan, it was mean of me. I won't do it again.'' He says while he bows.

Kacchan growls, huffs and mutters ''Stupid Deku.''

He is smiling though.

.

Izuku never sees Kacchan bullying anyone again after that.

* * *

That evening Yagi comes to the Midoriya's house, finding Midoriya-kun bruised and bandaged. His first thought is – shamefully – to search for the culprit and give them a nice hard punch to the face. Midoriya-san – Inko-san, just as Midoriya-kun actually is Izuku-kun now, he just isn't used to that yet. – sees the look on his face and sighs. ''Izuku got involved with the bullies again. Really, he should know better by know. He always ends up black and blue.''

His unspoken question gets answered with: ''He has always felt like he has to protect everyone who's in need of it. This isn't the first time this has happened. I think it's really admirable of him to stand up to bullies, especially if he does it for others, but I wish he would stop. He often ends up with more than a few bruises and scrapes, even if he wins the fight.''

Then she rounds on Midoriya-kun. ''And you, young man, were it the older kids this time again?! You promised me you wouldn't fight with bullies older than sixteen last time! Don't think I've forgott-'' Midoriya-kun's shoulders pull up and he curls in on himself. ''It wasn't the older ones this time. It wasn't eve- '' Inko narrows her eyes and interrupts him ''Ha?! What do you mean with that?! 'This time' Izuku, have you been holding out on me?'' in a manner which Yagi will later recognize which is quite like Bakugou Mitsuki when she's scolding Bakugou-kun. Midoriya-kun looks like a deer in the headlights.

.

Later that night Midoriya-kun tells him his mom was exaggerating; he's been having martial arts classes for years and he had almost perpetual bruises on his skin because of that, so really, he has had worse. Plus, someone has to help the victim and the fact is that the bullies most times don't even win, so it's not like he's taking extreme risks. He sounds a little bit proud of that fact.

It's the first glimpse for Yagi of what being a hero truly means to Midoriya-kun. He's slightly awestricken.

.

 _Maybe... He couldn't though.._

 _._

* * *

 **Whoops, there it is, my second chapter.**

 **.**

 **Eh, This chapter is a little bit more light-hearted and somewhat shorter I guess. Nothing really happens but me trying to flesh out the relationship between Katsuki and Izuku now, which is** ** _hard_** **. Ugh, Katsuki is way too complicated.**

 **\- I do want to make clear that Katsuki and Izuku _both want to be_** **friends. They're both just really confused, Kacchan isn't able to communicate like a normal human being and Izuku is being his ever-pessimistic self when he says their friendship is broken.**

 **Besides that, All Might (or Toshinori Yagi) appears! I personally adore his real form, so of course they had to meet each other while he was in that form. There will probably follow some scene's later where you will some more of the Midoriyas and him together and just bonding. Wanted to add that to this chapter at first too, but sadly it didn't really fit in there.**

 **\- Small comment on that if it's unclear: Inko and Yagi don't know each other at all and Inko mainly asks him for dinner because Izuku is slowly decreasing in interaction and happiness, so she's becoming desperate, and Yagi brings that back even if he's an adult unknown person.**

 **Also, Izuku knows that Yagi is All might (duh) but Yagi doesn't know Izuku knows.**

 **.**

 **I've already begun with a third chapter; I had some inspiration and ideas. So, that I will probably upload that one soon after this one. Again, if you have any tips, critique, or see mistakes please tell me!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia**

 **Warnings: Mentions of rape. There's no actual rape, just a situation that could lead to rape. So, more like groping and stuff, but I thought it would be the best to warn you for it anyway.**

 **Chapter 3**

On one cold winter day Yagi stays longer than normal in the Midoriya household. Izuku-kun is already long gone; having been send upstairs by Inko-san to go to sleep – ''Honestly, Izuku! It's already long past your bed time and you'll be able to see him again next week!'' - and Yagi has a mandatory free day, because _some_ _people_ are concerned of him overworking. Which basically means he can have a good night sleep, no matter how late he actually comes home. And on top of that Inko-san and him are talking about the recipes of the cakes of the Midoriya household. Which are really good. Always.

So, they're sitting at the table both with a cup of warm tea and Yagi with the last piece of cake when an ear-piercing scream echoes around the house. It's Izuku-kun's.

Inko-san is up and running in a second, and Yagi not far behind. When they arrive in Izuku-kun's bedroom, they boy is laying in his bed. He's screaming and tossing around. Because it's winter, he normally uses double covers; he can't stand the cold Yagi has learned, but one has been kicked to the floor and the other one is tangled up with his legs. He's sweating anyway.

Inko-san has shot of to him the moment they come in, and is already shaking him away, surprisingly calm. Only half a minute later she's rewarded with open eyes overflowing with tears, she immediately pulls her hands off Izuku while Yagi looks on unsurely. When Izuku sees her at first he flinches away, however a moment later there are grabby hands and ''I'm sorry, please don't leave, please, please, I'm so sorry, please, -''

It takes twenty minutes for Izuku to truly calm down, and then another fifteen for convincing him that Yagi didn't mind his nightmare, and he didn't think it was stupid, and, really, the nightmare or rather his screaming and crying hadn't troubled or disturbed him.

He comes to learn that these happen more often, which is how his mother knew what to do – ''You can't touch him immediately when he wakes up, he may mistake it as an attack, but hug him immediately when he starts crying. It calms him down. Pay attention to his signals though; sometimes he will freak out instead of calm down if you hug him. - '' and this was an especially bad one, because normally he doesn't scream loud enough to wake the entire house. (with this explanation, he gets _another_ hoarse apology from Izuku-kun for bothering them). He learns Inko-san is concerned about them, but she doesn't know what to do; they've already been to the doctors several times, and they don't know how to deal with them anymore either. He also learns Izuku-kun doesn't actually like talking about them. Though he sometimes tells small parts in his panic, often unnerving.

 _(''There's too much blood. I don't understand how there can be so much blood. A human body shouldn't have that much blood.'' – The expression on Izuku's face when he said that had been heart-breaking and something Yagi is sure he will never be able to forget for the rest of his life. –)_

He's more reluctant about somethings too, even subconsciously. He almost never mentions whose blood it is, he doesn't mention who was the one who made the one bleed; he does often accidently make clear there is an instigator in his dream by mentioning an individual stabbing others and the like. Yagi is not sure if it's always the same one yet, but he doesn't like it one bit.

He does however finally realise the origin of Izuku's ever present eyebags and how it came to be that Izuku-kun sometimes says such morbid things with a straight face, albeit it's heart-breaking to think of a four-year-old Izuku crying for hours after dreaming of them.

The only positive thing that comes from that night is that they all become somewhat closer. Inko-san silently tells Yagi she's relieved afterwards because now she finally has someone who would be able to take care of Izuku-kun besides the Bakugous when she's away, or if something happens to her – This gives Yagi a really happy and fuzzy feeling inside -. Izuku feels more confident when talking to him and has to filter his words less, and even invites him back in his bedroom again, which apparently if he's to believe Inko-san a huge sign of trust. – Izuku has a surprisingly plain room, if it's not for the rows of books and two walls completely plastered with all kinds of posters of heroes. The biggest being one of All Might in the middle of the first wall. He knows that Izuku thinks highly of all heroes. It does however – and he will deny this – makes him grin for _days_ when he learns that _he, himself_ was actually Izuku's favourite.

* * *

It's cold and dark when Izuku, who had forgotten his jacket is shivering and running home. He almost misses the scream in his haste to get home.

The alley is even darker then the street behind him, and all he can see is dark shapes. He ignores the cluttered trash bags and old cardboard boxes laying around. He can hear what's happening as his eyes adjust and search for the culprit. There's a woman is screaming, but it's muffled. The sound comes from a figure half sitting, half laying against the walls that close the alley in. Another figure is bowing over the woman, hands roaming and Izuku sees a flash of teeth reflect in the light coming from the street. There's yet another figure laying on the ground making muffled protests who's held down by two others, one them also roaming with their hands. One last figure is standing, most likely another one of the assaulters, looking ready to step in if one of the others need help, and probably on look-out too. He doesn't seem to notice Izuku.

The first thing Izuku does is crouch behind some boxes and call the police. It feels awful, but Izuku is young and weak and there's no way he can say for sure he will be able to help those two. It would be foolish of him to rush in only to become just another victim. His location and explanation to the man who picks up the phone is rushed and hushed.

Then the woman screams again. Izuku abandons the telephone and the urgent voice coming out of it as he begins to crawl. He sneaks closer under the cover of darkness and has hit the look-out's pressure point on the neck in less than a second. He instantly hides again behind some of the trashcans, peeking through a small opening. The figures stop and focus on their last member when a loud thump announces the falling down of them. ''Teiji?''

''Fuck, Teiji, what are you doing, man?''

Only silence is their answer, and the one crouching over the woman curses and hisses a command to one of the other to check on 'Teiji'.

The man grumbles, and hisses something of a warning to the figure laying on the ground. Again, Izuku sees something reflect in the light, but this time he realises to his horror it's a short, sharp knife which if held in the man's hand.

Izuku has no idea what he's supposed to do now. He rushed in with absolutely no plan, and some of the element of surprise is gone now. The figures are obviously more cautious now. Not knowing how their companion landed on the ground. He feels emotions swell up in him and tears gather in his eyes. His body is betraying him, as it had done so often in this second life. No longer used to supressing the violent emotions and keeping them inside. It had gotten better, but Izuku should have known that when he was trust in such a situation with no warning the emotions would get the better of him. But _no_. There were two figures on the ground, they were being bothered by others. They were being groped and that situation could worsen fast. He couldn't be selfish in his panic. He _would_ help them.

And in a flash, he softly opens his back and fumbles through the content. The steps were getting closer.

A lighter. There is a lighter in his back and finger print powder, but he needs more. He hastily looks around him. There is a metal disk, which most likely had been some cover for a trash can or something, furthermore there were boxes and some other trash. His eyes zoom in on some well-weathered steel wool pads and a few old newspapers.

He does the first thing he thinks of, grabbing his bag, he hurriedly throws the newspapers and wool pads in it. He hears the man start because of the sounds suddenly coming from his position, but then he has already grabbed the metal disk and gotten in position. He flicks it with all his might to the man who was approaching. The man still tries to avoid it, but he notices it too late. When it hits him full on the head, Izuku rushes out at the man. In the moment of shock of the other, his grip on his knife loosened and Izuku slaps at the hand, the knife falling out of it. He uses his momentum, jumps up. In the air, he grabs the head of the man with his too small hand and using his weight and all the power in his arms he bashes it into the ground. The second man crumbles.

The other figures had frozen, looking at him like he was mad. ''… A kid…?''

In the time their hesitation and shock gives him, he gets the wool pads out of his open bag, throws the finger print powder over them. The men holding the others down look absolutely dumbfounded at his fumbling. He quickly scrabbles for his lighter and ignites the wool pads covered with finger print powder. And he hoped _to god_ this would work, but the first one lights up and next second the wool pads were flying one for one to the figures still crouching over the woman and the one laying on the ground, all the while exploding in incredibly hot fire. The men curse and hastily get out of the way but they both get hit anyway.

The man who first crouched over the woman gets hit on his arm. The man lets out a surprised shout of pain, other hand flying to his arm and looks at him with furious eyes ''Shit, kid. No one ever told you not to play with fire?'' he growls.

Izuku looked back with wide eyes, his shaking hands were folding the newspaper as many times as he could, making it denser and usable as a weapon. He notices one of the wool pads had set one of the other cardboard boxes on fire.

He takes one step closer. The man growls and shakily stands up. Izuku takes another step, and another. Running again, his eyes flickering between the man's limbs and his face. He raises his arm, crouched in a way which would make him think he was going to jump. The man reacts to his bait. He tenses, his arms rising up to protect his upper half, and his knees bending into a more stable stance. Izuku feels his legs jump, feels his body fall and kicks out his foot to the man's knee. There is a sickening crunch as Izuku finishes his roll behind the man and stands up again. The man falls on his other knee limply. Izuku strikes with the flat of his hand hard against the man's forehead and then he uses the now dense newspaper and rams it as hard as he can with both hands against the man's temple which is now at eye level. The third man crumbled. One left.

The last one is ready though. With black hair and a tall stature, he's smirking down at Izuku. He's holding an already mostly burned out wool pad in his fingers. ''Fuck, you brought my buddies down with ease. You're pretty good kid…'' He looks at him interestedly, a bit searchingly. ''But you're done now. I've got a temperature cancelation quirk. Fire won't work on me, no matter how hot.''

His eyes flicker orange cruelly in the light of the fire. ''I'm pretty sure it will work on you though, with how fast you flung these away.''

And in a flash the man is in front of Izuku. Izuku tries to dodge out of the way, and he almost manages, but then he trips over the uneven cobblestones that form the ground of this alley. The man's arms are long, and he grabs him by his collar with ease. He heaves him of the ground, and Izuku tries to struggle, but his limbs are too short. The man just laughs at him.

''Now, let's teach you why little boy shouldn't play at being heroes.'' He brings up his hand with the still smouldering wool pad and Izuku freezes. His pain limit had always been pretty high, but again most of that had left him in this new life. Getting touched by smouldering steel was definitely not something he wanted to experience. His struggle begins again, this time even worse, and tears spring back into his eyes. Again, the man just laughs, pleased with his struggle.

The metal touches his shoulder, it is burning through his shirt and it _hurts_. Izuku screams. It gets pressed harder, and harder and it's _hot, hot, hot_. – _The water is too hot, it's boiling and Izuku can't get out. He's sobbing, and it isn't their fault, but it's so, so hot_ – ''GAAAH''

The scream and a loud clang snap Izuku out of it. The pain is still there, but the source is gone, and Izuku falls on the ground as soon as the man's grip on him loosens.

It takes Izuku a few blinks for the haze to clear up and look up. He's breathing hard, and his heartbeat thunders in his ears. He's gulping in air in an effort to calm down when he looks up with teary eyes and a shaking body at the woman who had been attacked, holding a long metal pipe in her hands, and the other man who had been the figure laying on the ground pulling his fist back to slam it into the head of the man who had been holding him up only seconds ago.

.

The aftermath is wobbly for Izuku. He can finally see them clearly now and the woman is somewhat tall and pretty, with long brown hair, freckles and soft brown, green eyes. The man is pretty too, he's just a little bit under average height and thin but looks surprisingly sturdy, which is probably why it took two men to hold him down. He also has brown hair, but whereas the woman has a light shade, he has a dark one. They both look rumbled. Their clothes are crunched up, and torn at a few places. The woman is missing one of her high heels and the heel has broken off of the one she still wearing. The man had a whole sleeve torn off, was also missing one of his shoes and he's favouring his right leg as the other one is hanging limply

It takes a minute for the three of them to gather their selves, and Izuku is the first one to do so. He stands up rashly, almost falling over again, and then bows over and apologizes for 'stepping in so late.' Going into a panicked rant that he called the police first, and he knew they were in trouble and _he's so sorry_. This all while he's still crying from the pain and shaking from left over shock.

The man and woman are shocked in silence at first, but then then interfere. ''No! No!'' the man says, while crouches ''It's alright. It was a good decision to call the police. I would even call interfering personally rather rash and brave. You're still a kid, after all.''

Izuku just shrugs nervously and only slightly mollified ''It's what anyone would have done.''

The woman crouches next to the man too, and hushes Izuku. She grabs her jacket, pulling it off, and throws it over Izuku's shoulder. Which leaves him appalled because even though he's not sure anymore if he's shivering from the cold or the shock, the shirt of the woman is torn, and it's easy to see her chest, stomach and bra. Izuku tries to give it back, but the woman shakes her head. The man with her offers her his own jacket to her, but that one is so thorn that it still doesn't cover up much, certainly doesn't help with the cold. This time, he tries to trade. ''Shh, it's nothing to worry over. This jacket is plenty. The fight is over now and because of your great decision to call the police, they will be here soon, right? Possibly even with a hero. Then they will be able to help us and give me a better jacket. Wouldn't that be nice?'' She smiles at him, and while Izuku feels slightly belittled, because _he_ just got them out of that predicament; he wasn't hopeless, he doesn't _need_ to be comforted, he also actually feels comforted. The woman is kind, soft-spoken and _calm_ even with what happened to her only a few minutes back, and he takes comfort out of it. Izuku is not calm at all. He's quivering and upset.

''I'm Nakada Miyu, and this is Yoshinaga Jiro. What's your name?'' He doesn't understand how they're so calm.

''I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, It's, eh, It's nice meeting you.''

They chuckle weakly and the man comments ''Not the ideal circumstances, I would say though.''

Izuku smiles shakily in answer.

After that they buck up. The woman asks the man to look out for their attackers and make sure they were still unconscious while she and Izuku begin to look for their stuff. Izuku's, the woman's and the man's bag with their contents and Izuku's phone found later, they decide better safe than sorry and begin to move out of the alley, leaving the shoes behind. The man still keeps an eye out for the figures laying on the ground in the alley, the woman is on look-out for the police and Izuku is sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, exhausted, still a bit panicky and in pain, and completely ready to collapse.

A few minutes later, the woman let's out a triumphant cry and the sounds of sirens register. Izuku falls asleep as bright red lights flicker and stressed agents jump out of the car.

* * *

Izuku is woken up ten minutes later by a concerned police officer. A young man with light brown hair and a slightly green skin tone who's called Shunji Machida.

He is forced to have a check-up by the medics. The medic calmly talked to him with a soft voice and carefully sat him down. His hands got the first attention which he had burned and scraped, both got some kind of salve rubbed over them and then bandaged up then the medic moved to the burn on the chest which was dealed with in the same way. He's given a small candy for sitting still, and then he is moved back to the same officer who had woken him up with a comment about him being in light shock. The officer gives a nod to the medic, and Izuku feels vaguely offended they're talking like he isn't standing between them.

He's hustled together with Nakada-dan and Yoshinaga-san in a police car. The all get a shock-blanket, which is nice. Then they're on their way to the police station. Nakada-san has gotten a new jacket, and they both seem a little bit more relaxed.

When they arrive at the police station they are all again hustled inside, and to a room where they get left alone. Someone comes by and asks them if they want something to drink and Izuku gratefully asks for some tea. The officer with the green skin tone then comes back again. He asks for their names, and tells Izuku they are going to call his mother. He asks Nakada-san and Yoshinaga-san if they want to call someone, and Nakada-san moves to the corridor to call the friends they were supposed to meet up, and give them a short summary.

Izuku's mom gets called by the officer, and asked if she would please come to the police station. In a record time, his mom has turned up in a worried crying frenzy, and Izuku has never been so happy to see his mom again. The moment she steps inside the room, Izuku jumps on her, hides his face in her stomach, and decides he will never let go again and he will hide there forever. Which sets his mother off in another frenzy and it takes… a while for the police officer to calm her down.

When she has calmed down significantly and they have all been sat down, his mother with a glass of water and tissues, Yoshinaga-san explains what happened to them, and how Izuku had interfered and taken three of the men out, though he wasn't exactly sure how, as he had been forced to the ground for most of the fight. Izuku feels his mom tense under him, and which makes him feel even worse as he's obviously worrying her. The officer nods, and writes it down. He tells to Yoshinaga-san that he will have to ask Nakada-san about the happenings too, and that there will be a medic in a few minutes to check up on his leg, and possibly take him to the hospital. Then hesitantly he turns to Izuku.

Izuku determinedly ignores that though, and stays happily with his face buried into his mom sweater. His mom however notices this too, and she her hand which rested on his back pulls softly at the jacket of Nakada-san. ''Izuku? Machida-san wants to ask you something.''

''I don't wanna.'' There's a pout in his voice and his hands tighten in his mom's sweater.

After some coaxing, with mainly involved getting his tea, he finally faces the officer again. He asks him what happened and Izuku tells about him running home and hearing a scream. Tells him about going into the alley and then calling the police. But then when the woman screamed he couldn't stay still and do nothing. Machida-san laughs weakly at that and tells Izuku he had given the emergency call receiver who was on the phone with him a heart-attack when he suddenly didn't answer anymore.

Izuku continuous his story with how he had taken out the first man with a blow to his pressure point on his neck which he was aware of because of his martial arts. How he then had hid again and thrown the disk to the man's head and taken him down using his confusion, he explains using his finger-print powder and the steel wool pads to make mini bombs and throwing the at the two left. How he then had managed to take one of them down with martial arts. Lastly, he explains about the last man with a temperature cancelation quirk who had caught him and burned him, but that Nakada-san and Yoshinagi-san had interfered and had taken him down too.

He tries to make it less scary than it was for his mom but with how tense and the several tissues that disappear, he thinks he failed. The police officer calls him brave at the end of the story, but tells him that he should've waited for the police. Izuku tells him a lot more rebellious than normally that there would have been a chance that it would have been to late already by then. Then crumbles guiltily and tells his mom he's sorry for worrying her. His mom smiles weakly at him and tells him ''Izuku, I know you want to be a hero, but leave to the police and the heroes for now. You're only nine.''

Izuku tells her again he's sorry, but also tells her he couldn't just leave it alone.

* * *

This is the first time this happens. The first time in this life he defends someone not just from bullies, but from actual criminals. He does it in a filthy, stupid alley, and in the end, he needs to be saved by the victim themselves. But the victims are thankful. When they say goodbye to him that evening there are tears in their eyes and they both give him an affectionate hug. Telling him to come visit them sometime.

When he's home, he has at least a dozen nightmares of the encounter. The face of the man burning him changing and his voice warping, until he's an entirely different person. He hyperventilates once, throwing up in the toilet before he can calm down. He thanks god that his mom is on a grocery run when that happens.

He meets the couple again the same week, the last time for their report against the attackers. They give him home-mode cookies and their telephone number. They talk with his mother, telling her she has raised a gem, giving her their number for if they ever need a favour of some kind, and set up a date with her to meet again. Their smiles are bright and happy. They make it worth it.

It's what he tells himself when it kind of spirals down from there. Izuku gets a sudden special talent for finding others in need other than victims of bullies. Most times small things, people being lost, people having lost something or someone, people in need of a small patch-up because of a nasty fall, or even just helping getting a cat out of the tree. He now always brings a first-aid kit with him everywhere he goes.

Something bigger things, the time he sees someone crying over a torn open body of someone else on the ground a month later with another grinning manically down at them, or when a blood-soaked man stumbles out a side-street, or when someone screams for help around the corner. He now has the number of the police on his speed-dial.

He gains something of a name at the police bureau and the neighbourhoods near where he lives. With especially bad cases where the police needs to be called, he first worries about the legalities, the word vigilante falls, but everything he does is in defence of others and legal; he's a _kid_ _and_ he _doesn't_ have a quirk, which apparently makes him immune to more than half of all the laws. The police officers give him concerned frowns, but except that they can't do anything because it isn't like Izuku does this on purpose. He honestly does come across the cases on accident. And when he does, well, he can't just leave them alone. They tell him to be careful, and next time wait for the police anyway.

He stills freaks out with most of those bad cases and an officer named Tamakawa Sansa, who was highly involved in his second incident and who you can mainly recognise because he has a head of a cat, gets in the habit of calming him down after Izuku almost has a breakdown in the middle of the police station after a particular bad almost back-stabbing in another alley.

It isn't exactly ideal. Izuku gets even worse bags under his eyes. His mom is concerned, and the police officers are too. He gets lectures, to which he will always say the same thing. ''But I couldn't just leave them alone. They needed help.'' And then they always sigh and try to convince him to wait for the police the next time again.

 _(''Just because they need help, doesn't mean a nine-year-old boy should offer himself up with the possibility of getting hurt. You should leave it to the adults. A kid shouldn't have to deal with these things.'')_

 _(''_ _Izuku, please stop this. I-I will ground you. You can't go on like this.'')_

He tries that once. The woman gets stabbed and the police find Izuku sobbing with two bodies on the ground. He's trying to stop the blood; prevent too much blood-loss. Izuku has a full-blown panic-attack after that and when the officers try to convince him afterwards when he has calmed down again to wait for the police and that this was worst case scenario, they sound resigned.

Tamawaka-san tells him ''As long as you continue to call the police first, before you interfere.'' And organises a self-protection lesson plan together with several other officers. He forces Izuku to come to the police station to take one of the lessons every week with one of the officers. He also gives him several books he has to read on self-protection and a 'special Izuku' kit, which is a completely normal leather handbag on the surface but contains several pepper-sprays, a taser, a stun gun, a small first-aid kit, a pocketknife, a lighter, a bottle of water, some substances, and a kind of emergency whistle. He urgently tells him he should carry it with him everywhere, and Izuku looks at the bag in disbelief. Sadly, Sansa notices the look and notifies his mother that Izuku has to take the stupid bag with him everywhere, with everything in it. His mom is overjoyed with the safety measures and from that day on Izuku is not able to leave the house without his mother calling a frenzied ''Izuku, do you have your safety-handbag?''

It's incredibly annoying to walk to school with two bags but even Izuku can't deny the practically when the next assaulter he comes by, is down in less than a minute via his pepper spray and Izuku doesn't even freak out.

He gives Tamawaka-san a grumpy thank you when he is there to pick up the unconscious body.

* * *

 **So, my eh new chapter. I think I may have to change the rating to M now. Not sure. Advise?**

 **It sucked writing about rape, even just implying it could happen, it was an awful feeling and kind of made me guilty. Really puts perspective to things, I guess. So, this is probably the last time I'm going to write such a scene.**

 **But, there's finally some action, so that's nice. I'm not sure if I did the whole action scene right… I tried my best.**

 **.**

 **I got a question if I'm going to include the Todoroki water incident. I won't. As I mentioned, I haven't read the manga, so I don't really know the details, only that Endeavor is an asshat, and Todoroki's childhood sucked. From** ** _what_** **I know, I think the water-incident happened around the time Todoroki was six or seven, and with my time-line, I've already passed that. I will, however include Todoroki before Izuku actually goes to the UA. This, though, may take a few chapters. Like three, maybe four.**

 **.**

 **A few quick things I want to point out about the chapter:**

 **\- The quirks of the attackers aren't used by the first three because of their surprise or because they're useless in a fight.**

 **\- I don't actually know if the steel wool pad thing can actually happen. That was mainly just me speculating, the main thought behind it is aluminium powder (the finger print powder) and Iron oxide (the rusted steel wool pads) together with a flame going boom and becoming really hot. In reality you would probably have to consider the amounts more. But I couldn't really think of other things that may be found in the trash or taken with him by Izuku and could be used as weapon. – I will fight you on Izuku taking the finger print powder with him to school. He's a total nerd, and would totally do that. Also, there's actually coming an extra explanation for that in maybe the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **\- Lastly, I know I haven't said anything about Izuku's age in his first life yet. He isn't old though. In addition, Izuku's body is less experienced with these emotions as his old one. Sure, he has his nightmares, but he gets overwhelmed by these too. Which is why he wakes up Inko so often. He can't control them very well yet, because his body and mind are still that one of a child.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Again, thanks so much to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed. Your reviews were super nice, and for everyone who had questions, I tried to answer those at the end.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _''_ _Ah, Izuku! I bought something for you!'' The excited voice came from his mother._

 _Izuku looks curiously at his mother. ''You bought something for me?'' she nodded enthusiastically. ''Yes, come look at it!'' Izuku moved to his mother. He blinked in surprise at the two big packages on their table. The right one read 'The ultimate kit for becoming a police officer!' in bold blue letters and the left one read 'how to be a detective.'' In bright yellow cursive letters, with under the tittle standing 'the master detective toolkit'._ _''_ _Isn't it exciting?!'' His mom exclaimed, while beaming at him brightly. There was a slight nervous hint in it though._

 _Izuku sighed ''Mom. I know you don't like me wanting to become a hero, because you don't think it's too dangerous for a quirkless person. But this is going a bit far, don't you think?''_

 _His mother froze. ''Aha, Izuku what are you talking about? I just thought they looked like something fun for you.'' Izuku deadpanned._

 _''_ _Mom, I'm six. Not an idiot. I can connect the dots.'' She deflated. ''Muu, Izuku at least give it a try. I know you want to be a hero very badly. But you've to consider that it is very dangerous, even when you're not quirkless. I can't in good conscience just let you throw yourself into this without letting you see other options. And I wouldn't have bought it, if I didn't honestly think you would find this exciting. You're always so enthusiastic with helping people and mysteries. You should give it a chance.''_

 _Izuku looked at his mom for a few seconds, then he sighed too. ''Of course, mom, I will try it.''_

 _(Most of the stuff in the kits was lame, made for children and of questionably quality. But Izuku had to admit some stuff was really cool as he looked at the finger-print-powder, the fancy compass, the mini first-aid kit, the strong too big leather gloves, the police belt with like a thousand pockets and the big rectangular lighter with wide, excited eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how these had ended up in a kit for children but he certainly didn't mind.)_

* * *

Shunji Machida looked with wide eyes at the small, shy boy in front him taking on three newbie police officers at the same time, and _taking_ _them_ _down_.

''He wasn't kidding when he told us he was good at martial arts.'' He breathed at to Sansa next to him. Sansa nodded with equally wide eyes next to him ''I saw him, you know, when I met him for the first time, but I didn't expect him to be so good.''

''We still have to give him self-protection lessons.'' His voice sounded rather weak.

.

The boy looked at them with big eyes, the agents who fought him having just left the room painstakingly.

''Okay, since you've got the whole, you know, -'' Sansa gestured with his hand in a vague manner ''martial arts thing down, we will start with how to best use several self-protection devices. After that we'll begin with some standard self-protection moves, and we'll see how much of those you already know.'' Machida nodded sagely next to him.

.

''Do you think it's a good idea to give a nine-year-old a pepper spray, let alone a stun gun, and teach him how to use them?'' Sansa gave him a dead-eyed look. ''We have no other options, Machida.''

Machida looked concernedly at Midoriya-kun who was fiddling with the pepper spray nervously. ''He looks like he will pepper-spray someone on accident the moment something surprises him.''

''We have no other options.'' Sansa repeated, looking just as concerned.

.

Midoriya-kun looked up to him, his confusion making him forget his reluctance momentarily.

''That's not right, Tamakawa-san. In reaction to such movements it would be the best to move to the right and use his momentum and your own to flip him over.'' Sansa sighed. ''No, no, you're thinking too hard, and your moves are too fancy and mild. The only thing you want to do here is take your opponent down. Your safety is priority. You said you trained in pressure-points, right? It's like that, you need to use their weaknesses to full capacity.

''When your opponent is using those movements, they're aiming to take you down too, so it would be the best to go for their elbow, and push it up, then use their momentum and your fist and slam it in their stomach or giving an uppercut. Those waste the least energy, and give you a nice opportunity to follow up in other movements. Maximum damage ability you can get, you know.''

''But won't that get me too close to the opponent?'' Sansa frowned. ''Yes, it will, but that is only bad if they have a quirk which can be used to their benefit in close range. Of course, you can use you being up close as a way to overwhelm your opponent and if you punched him right he won't react immediately anyway. But hmm…'' He raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

Machida raised his eyebrow to the boy from his place next to Sansa ''You have good judgement, don't you Midoriya-kun? You will be able to read the person you're fighting, I think. Also, you won't jump in recklessly. I think you would recognize which opponents you can get close too and which not.

''Every opponent is different, you know that, so every opponent needs to be fought differently. Some you should fight with recklessness, and some with absolute caution. Some you must tire out, and some you need to take out as fast as you can. You also know this and follow through with this. You strategize well, but…

''You, while you're very able to take down persons, you're being too mild, worrying too much about your opponent and not worrying enough about yourself and the energy you spent while taking him down, and the other consequences of the movements you use sometimes. You're only a quirkless kid. You don't have a lot to work with. So, ending the fight as fast as possible is the best option you have, _always_. You can't afford to hold back.'' The boy frowned.

'So, I need to be more careful with myself. Take opponents down as fast as I can, should consider the moves I-'' the boy trailed off in unclear mumbling.

Machida smiled fondly at the boy, exchanging a smile with Sansa next to him. Midoriya-kun really was a small little wonder, and while his mumbling took some time getting used too, it was rather cute.

Then Sansa's expression twisted in a thunderous one, he raised his arm and slapped Machida over his head.

''Hey!''

''Don't tell the boy to fight his opponents recklessly!''

* * *

''MIDORIYA IZUKU, YOU ARE REPORTING TO ME RIGHT NOW!''

The loud, harsh voice interrupted his stuttering talk with Machida-san and Izuku almost dropped his donut. Machida-san, the jolly green-skinned police officer Izuku had met in his first case, looked at him in disbelieve. ''What have you done now?''

Izuku who had been busy looking in terror at the hurricane that was angrily waving a folder to him and storming up to them. ''I-I don't know! I've had that stupid bag on me the whole month, no cheating and- ''

''That stupid bag, huh?!'' was growled by the hurricane going by the name of Tamakawa-san who was only a few feet distanced from them now. Izuku's eyes widen, he opens his mouth, probably to apologize but Tamakawa-san is first ''That bag must have helped you with the three cases this month, huh?! One month, Midoriya-kun! One month!

''You're coming with me right now, while I'm going to talk to your mother!''

''You're calling my mother?!'' Izuku looked like a deer in the headlights. ''One of tho-those three wasn't even me on my own. I was with Machida-san!''

Machida-san froze while Tamakawa-san turned to him with demonic eyes, suddenly calm. ''Ah? That's right, I read that in the report too. Machida-san, what did I say about giving the wrong example?''

''Oi, Oi, now wait a second, Sansa! That man tried to rob the handbag of a lady, I couldn't just let him get away it. I didn't know we would end up in the middle of a gang-meeting! I would never have let the boy follow otherwise!'' Machida-san shot a suspicious look at a nervous Izuku '' _I_ would probably never have even ended up in that situation. How do you get in trouble so quickly? We were going on a grocery run! How do you even bump into a pedestrian so badly, you end up in a gang-meeting?'' He mumbles grumpily.

Sansa however seems to ignore his pleads, slapping him over his head. ''Ow, hey! Hey! stop it!''

''I can't believe you, you're being way too happy-go-lucky!'' Tamakawa-san tells Machida-san angrily, as he grabs him by his ear. ''Ow, no, not my ear!''

Izuku feels the laughter bubbling up at the comical scene of Machida-san being dragged around by his ear and scolded by Tamakawa-san ( _again_ , Izuku had easily noticed that the two officers who took most care of him clashed often, especially when Machida-san did something careless, and Tamawaka-san would get annoyed with it. It was kind of like Kacchan and Kirishima in his last life, but very different at the same time. It felt familiar and comforting.), small giggles escaping his lips. If he wouldn't have closed his eyes while giggling and would have looked he would have seen the softening of the eyes of both the officers, and the soft smiles they both gained. They didn't see the timid boy smiling that often, even after knowing him for several months now and while his mother had told them he was already smiling a lot more now. It was a joy to see him laugh.

As it was he only noticed Tamakawa-san's angry voice after Tamakawa Sansa had snapped out of it.

''Don't think you're off the hook too, young man!''

* * *

The first-time Yagi meets Bakugou Mitsuki, he is, ah, reasonably intimidated. Izuku-kun is apparently still out playing with his friend Bakugou-kun and Yagi arrives as Inko-san and Bakugou-san are excitedly talking to eachother.

Bakugou-san, or Mitsuki-san as she immediately demands, is a force, certainly.

She had apparently appointed herself as guardian of the Midoriya household, because, _dammit, Inko and Izuku-chan are way too trusting of creepy strangers! They should both know by now you_ shouldn't _do that; It's common sense!_

(Yagi secretly agrees)

But she's also kind, and as Yagi learns when she has - partly – approved of him, while she´s kind of rough around the edges, most of her violent behaviour is in response of her son. – Yagi doesn't really know how to feel about that; he has met Bakugou-kun after all - or feeling protective of others.

She takes the protection of the Midoriyas seriously and tries to take care of them as much as she can in the hours she's there. She tells Inko-san she works too hard, and tangles her in a conversation while sitting her down with tea and cookies. Mitsuki-san talks about her 'idiot' son, who's been out of line _again_ this week while she's bustling around in the kitchen. ''And he's becoming more and more insolent. Honestly, he even called her a hag last Thursday!''

For the first time in the time Yagi has known her, Inko-san leaves the serving to another than Izuku or herself and just relaxes while talking and laughing. Cheekily answering that Katsuki-kun has been calling Mitsuki-chan a hag for years already.

An hour later when Bakugou-kun and Izuku-kun finally arrive, Yagi has gained a healthy respect for Mitsuki-san and the things she can make Inko-san do.

* * *

 _''_ _Honestly, Yagi-san, you should invest in some more form-fitting clothes! It would look great on you. And it's not like you don't have the money, everything you wear is such high quality! It's a shame to not at least buy them to fit you._

 _''_ _And now we're talking about that anyway, what is it you actually do for your job? Do you travel overseas? Because you speak English sometimes, I mean. Also, with that clothing quality and the expensive restaurant you took us too last month, I would imagine it's something that pays a lot. You don't overwork too much, do you? You should look out for your health. Don't think I didn't see you lagging earlier; I've Izuku as my son, those things don't escape my notice.'' Izuku looked in amusement as his mom's worried rambling made Yagi-san slowly shrink into himself._

 _They were sitting in the kitchen, at least Izuku and Yagi-san were sitting. His mom was busy with several pots and pans in front of the stove; preparing dinner, all the while interrogating Yagi-san. Again. Really Yagi-san should be used to it by now._

 _''_ _Ah, no, Inko-san, please don't worry. I'm able to handle the work load.''_

 _''_ _Hmm? So, you admit you've got a big workload?'' Yagi-san winced. ''It's eh, a reasonable workload.'' There was a small pause, and Yagi-san's eyes flickered between them ''I actually work in the Hero business.''_

 _''_ _Oh?! You do? That's amazing! Do you work at an agency? Maybe as a manager, or someone else behind the screens?''_

 _''_ _Ah, yes, sort of.'' Izuku sweat dropped at the hesitating, awkward mutter, but his mom seemed to be oblivious. ''Ah, that's so exciting. You should talk with Izuku about heroes sometimes, Izuku knows a lot. Maybe you can tell him about some personal experiences, I'm sure Izuku would love that.'' Izuku's mom looked at him, and he nodded. ''Yeah, that would be pretty cool.''_

 _''_ _Ah, yes, of course. You're a fan of them, right? Do you have a favourite? Maybe Best Jeanist or Endeavor-'' Izuku frowned at him, and his mom let out a laugh. Yagi-san blinked at them ''Uh, not Endeavor then?'' His mom moved to the table and ruffled his hair. ''No, Izuku doesn't like him. It goes way back to when he only was a baby. Once, when he was three I think, I tried to give him one of those action figures, you know, of endeavour, but Izuku threw a huge tantrum. He has a poster of every hero in his home, but Endeavor. Even now he gets grumpy with every mention of him, as you can see.'' She rubbed his hair again, and Izuku let out a protest. '' I've never understood it, but Izuku says Endeavor just gives of this bad feeling, and, well, Izuku has always had pretty good instincts with people. Though I can't imagine why the number two hero should give of a bad feeling.'' Yagi-san blinks at him with searching eyes, and Izuku grumbles._

 _._

 _''_ _Just because someone is a hero, doesn't mean they're a good person, mom.''_

* * *

''Naomasa! What're you doing here? I thought you were reassigned in Hosu.'' The detective blinks surprised at the police officer approaching. ''Ah, hello Sansa-san. I actually got transferred back again, at least temporally. I've got a close friend who I'm concerned for here, he's probably going to leave the city soon, so this is my last chance to see him often. He should be here to pick me up soon actually. '' The detective smiles, turns back to the bureau, gives a wave to the assistant and walks to Sansa with several folders in his hands.

''How are you though? I heard you've picked up a new partner in the months I've been away. And also, something about you two having a kid?'' One of his eyebrow slowly inches up as he says that.

Sansa's eyes widen ''Who told you that?!'' Naomasa gives him a judging expression and Sansa laughs uncomfortably, his arm moving up to scratch his neck. ''Okay, you may remember Machida-san?'' Naomasa hums ''You mean that younger officer you would always rant about because he says things without thinking?''

''Uh, yes. That's the one. Well, circumstances forced us together and I found out he may have not been as bad as I thought. Chief noticed we work pretty well as a team, and Masumi-san, you know, my previous partner got transferred too, so we're partners for now.''

''Okay. And what about the kid?'' Naomasa looks at him as he opens the door to the lobby. ''That's a longer story.'' Sansa answers hesitantly. ''I figured. Well, spill.''

''Okay, so there's been this kid, Midoriya Izuku, and he got involved in uh, a few incidents. He has this weird talent to come across trouble, and unfortunately this included various serious assaults- ''

''OI! Sansa, where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere?!''

Naomasa jumps in shock from the sudden loud exclamation, but Sansa just groans. He turns around and hisses to the man approaching ''Quiet, idiot! You're talking too loud.''

The green-skinned man feeling the possible storm coming hastily holds up his arm, as Naomasa looks on curiously, and continuous in a much softer voice ''Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to. Just, chief has asked us to take up a new case.'' He raises his hand with a folder in it a little more and waves it to him. Then grinning he exclaims '' Also, I got us donuts. 'the good ones with the chocolate taste!''

Sansa sighs ''You know. It's because of people like you that the stereotype of donuts loving police officers exist.'' The green-skinned man shrugs with a grin.

''So, anyway, who's your friend?'' He sends a curious look at the dark-haired man. ''Oh! I'm sorry. Tsukauchi Naomasa meet Machida Shunji and vice versa. Machida is 'my new partner' you heard about, Naomasa, and Naomasa here is an old colleague who is going to work here again.''

''Really? Nice! It's a pleasure to meet you.''

''Likewise,'' Naomasa responds calmly. His eyes take on a mischievous shine however when he continuous ''Sansa-san was just telling me about your child.''

Machida splutters. ''You too?! You've been here for how long? I can't believe you people. You say it in a way to misleading way!'' The he turns upset to Sansa ''I thought you were against it too?!'' Sansa groans. ''Others have informed him before I could interfere. It was already too late.''

Machida takes on a gloomy look. ''So, what did you tell him?''

''Ah, I was just telling him about the trouble Midoriya-kun always gets in.''

Machida immediately switches from gloomy to exasperated. ''That boy is going to be the death of me. Last week I followed him everywhere. He got into two bully incidents, almost fell out of a tree while trying to help a cat, stopped someone else from beating a dog and somehow came across a man who had fallen out of his window and had broken his leg. There's no way all that happens in one week. It's just too much.''

Sansa blinks at him ''I don't know if I should be disturbed by the fact you followed him or all the incidents.''

''What?'' Machida replied indignantly ''I was trying to find the reason he comes across so much incidents! Chief gave me permission. 'To make sure we know what we should be cautious for and where we should search for crime and injustice, so that we can guard and protect the city with our all!' he said.''

Sansa nodded with a patient, calm expression on his face. ''You bullshitted to the chief, didn't you? Gave some weird speech again to get permission. Chief is weak for those.'' Sansa states more than asks. ''No! No way, why- '' His protest get ignored though.

''But, actually, that could be a good idea, you know? To get Midoriya-kun some bodyguards or something. God knows, we will all gain less wrinkles that way.'' Sansa-san interrupts.

''Midoriya-kun would never agree though.''

''Mmm, we could ask his mom. Midoriya-kun is unable to not listen to her, or get mad even.''

Machida nods contemplating ''You know, I think that may actually work. Midoriya-kun's is a total momma's boy. His mom would be overjoyed, and I'm sure chief will agree. It's for the safety of a citizen after all, and he secretly adores Midoriya-kun. _I_ heard he is already rooting for Midoriya-kun to become a police officer. And if he doesn't agree just on principle we can even just say it's training for the newbies or something.''

Naomasa looked at them in disbelieve ''I think I understand why they're calling him your kid. The poor parents of that child better look out.'' They whip to him with a disbelieving, insulted expression, and Naomasa chuckles.

Sansa opens his mouth for a very indignant answer but gets interrupted by scrawny blond man, with clothes at least three sizes to big, walking to them. ''Naomasa, there you are! Are you ready to go?'' Naomasa turns around surprised.

''Oh, Yagi-san. I am. Give me a few seconds.''

He turns back to Sansa and his partner. ''I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but as you can see I've to go. It was a pleasure to meet you Machida-san, and of course, to see you again Sansa-san. I'll be back again Thursday, so I'll maybe I can talk to you again then. Perhaps even meet your kid.''

And he walks to the blond man with an amused grin on his face, while he leaves the two officers spluttering.

* * *

 _They're sitting in the kitchen again. It had been a calm evening until now, ordinary but nice. Izuku had come home on time, nothing particular having happened to him today. He and his mom had gone to the police station after school, where his mom had had a long talk with Sansa-san and the chief. From what Izuku had managed to catch they had been talking about possible therapy and possible bodyguards. Which was ridiculous. Honestly. Izuku didn't want to bother anyone with his problems any more than he already did and he had been fine for so long already. But his mom had seemed happy when they left so, Izuku would let it go for now._

 _It was a Yagi-san-day, so when they got home, his mom, still happy from earlier had immediately started preparing dinner with Izuku helping on the side. Yagi-san had been received enthusiastically as always and there they were._

 _It was weird though. It was weird because mom's and Yagi-san's moods were clashing. Both were subtle, but it was easy for Izuku to see the content air around his mom, so content that she was obvious to Yagi-san's anxious, disturbed air. Izuku wasn't obvious. Izuku had been waiting for an explanation the entire time Yagi-san had been there. Looking at him with questioning eyes. Yagi-san was looking at his food however, moving the rice around, avoiding is eyes._

 _He scraped his throat ''I'm going to leave soon.''_

 _His mom looked up surprised. ''What did you say, Yagi-san?''_

 _''_ _I, eh, I'm going to leave soon. The city, I mean. My job demands for me to move. So, I'll be unable to see you as often as now.'' His tone was strained, like a rubber band about to snap._

 _''_ _You're going to leave?'' His mom's voice sounds a little bit hollow, Izuku thinks. It reminds him of- No, he shouldn't think about that now._

 _''_ _Not yet. In about three months. I wish I could stay, but I've no choice. I'm sorry.'' Yagi-san looks like a pained puppy even with his efforts to act normal. The silence that falls is unpleasant._ _Izuku wants to reassure him, say that it wasn't his fault, but it feels a little bit unreal. Yagi-san had been with them for around two years now, always visiting weekly. No exceptions. He was family now, really. He knows his mom feels the same. Even the bakugous had started to actually accept him._

 _Though he should have known. Albeit its harder for Izuku to see them as the same person now, distantly Yagi-san is still All Might, and when he had actually met All Might in his last live All might had been almost new to the city, knowing only the main infrastructure of it, and even getting lost sometimes. Izuku freezes when he realises he and his mom were probably one of the instigators of All might being in this city for so long, too long probably._

 _His thought process gets cut off by Yagi-san who speaks up again in the silence._

 _''_ _I-I would still like to keep contact, via talking over the phone or something, and I would be able to visit sometimes. Maybe.''_

 _Then Izuku manages to find his voice somewhere ''Where are you going then?'' Information gathering was easy to fall back on. Analyse and judge._

 _Yagi-san blinks at him surprised ''It's not really clear. I'm going to have to travel a lot. I'm sure some of the locations will be close, so I will be able to visit, but well…''_

 _Izuku nods, he looks at his mom, who still looks a little bit lost. ''But we'll still keep contact? You will still call us, at least once a week?''_

 _''_ _If you are okay with that, I would really like that.'' Yagi-san is fiddling._

 _''_ _And for how long are you leaving?''_

 _''_ _I'm not sure.''_

 _''_ _Are you coming back?''_

 _''_ _I-I don't know.''_

 _''_ _And we still have three months?''_

 _''_ _Yes, we have.''_

 _Izuku looks at his mom, who is looking at him too, unsure but better now. She nods at him. Then his eyes glide to Yagi-san who's still fiddling, looking down to his hands._

 _''_ _Well. I think we're able to deal with that. If you're sure to call us at least every week.'' He makes sure to emphasize the 'every week' part because Izuku isn't at all that sure if he's actually alright with this, but his adults need a rock, and Izuku has never had any problem with sacrificing himself._

 _''_ _But you're going to have to visit us these three months at least twice a week, and we're helping you pack. Also, when you come to visit you better have some nice souvenirs and stories.'' Izuku totally ignores Yagi-san perking up looking at him with wide eyes, and his mom grinning amusedly._

 _''_ _I agree with Izuku. You better call us weekly, otherwise we'll come search you.'' His mom giggles softly, teasingly continuing. ''Someone has to make sure that you take care of yourself. Maybe you can finally buy some form-fitting clothes.'' Yagi-san smiles at them exited._

 _''_ _Of course, I'll make sure I will call every week, no matter what happens.''_

* * *

The images flash before his eyes.

There's blood. Tears. Sweat. _Broken, broken, broken_ smiles.

He has seen this before. A distressed child. A desperate mother who will do _anything_.

Someone is talking to him. He thinks it's to calm him down. He looks at the orange blob in a haze. He recognizes it. Though he isn't sure whereof. A hand reaches to his face, and he feels himself flinch away. _Hands were dangerous, and all he can remember is explosions too close and crumbling skin and hopes._

The hand immediately retracts. A worried voice calls out something, but Izuku barely understands what it means. ''Machida, he isn't calming down. We need to call is mother.''

''Can't. His mother is on a trip for her work. She wouldn't come home after at least eleven p.m., remember?'' The voice sounds anxious.

''Well, she put up another number for us to call when she wasn't reachable. Two even. Call one of them!''

''Oh, right!'' There's a rush when one of the blobs move and more mumbling.

''Midoriya-kun. Midoriya. Please calm down. It's okay now.''

 _''_ _It's okay now. You know why? Because I'm here'' That were his last words before he ended up in the hospital, and nothing would be ever alright again._

''We're calling Toshinori Yagi, okay? He'll be here soon too.''

 _Toshinori Yagi._

 _Izuku had never been sure if he had liked that name on his grave. He probably should be, because the villains had trashed all the other known hero graves. He couldn't shake the feeling though that there laid a man in that grave who had done so, so much. But every passing stranger would just see an unknown name. Unimportant in the sea of grey stones._ _The man would never receive what he deserved. Not even in death._

''It's not helping. He isn't even reacting. I think he's dissociating. How long did Toshinori-san say he would take?''

''He said he's on his way. Five minutes tops.''

 _They were too late._

 _They were always too fucking late, and Izuku couldn't take it anymore. Lida was smiling at him, trying to comfort him probably, but all Izuku could recognize was how fake it was. It reminded him of Iida after his brother was attacked. He didn't feel comforted._

 _Kacchan was raging. Izuku couldn't blame him. This was the second person they had murdered. Destroyed. Wrecked. Though it wouldn't be because of the second person that Kacchan was going rampant. Kacchan would never be able to forgive the murderers for their first._

 _(He doesn't think he'll ever forget the time Kacchan raged out in grief, eyes full of pain, hate and anger, when he heard of his father's dead.)_

He clenches his fist. He hears a crack, and a shatter. He looks in surprise at his hands. They're wet. Tea, he recognizes. Shards litter the ground and his hands. Blood welling up.

''Shit. Midoriya. I need you to focus.'' The voice gets ignored.

He moves his hand in front of him. Slowly, staring to it in fascination like it's an art piece which he is studying, like he has just learned he can move each individual finger.

He flicks his index finger.

There's a loud crack. A scream and curses. ''Wha- What the fuck. Oh, my god Sansa. Are you alright?!''

There's some stumbling. Izuku ignores it as he looks at the cracks littering the ground following the path of his finger-flick, the pile of ruin where first stood a desk, and the hole in the wall across from him.

''What the fuck was that? A fucking wind wave?! I thought Midoriya didn't have a quirk! Sansa, oh my god, there's a fucking pen stuck in your arm.''

''I noticed.'' The person sounds pained in his sarcasm. ''I'm fine though.''

 _''_ _I'm fine, Izuku. Don't worry about little old me. The doctors will take care of me.'' Her voice sounds weak and her smile is pained._

''More, importantly, we have to stop Midoriya from doing it again. Did Midoriya get influenced by some other quirks?''

Izuku flicks another finger. This one is bleeding. There is a shockwave as rubble flies around. Crashes. Curses. Hurried footsteps. _Smoke. Fire. The rubble is all that's left ''No one is capable of surviving a fire like that.''_

 _''_ _You don't know that!'' She's sobbing._

''Izuku-kun!'' He. He recognizes that voice.

He looks up at the blurry and dim shapes. The yellow, blond hair surprises him, _he can't help but feel like a smile should be there on a face where the only thing he can find is a worried frown._ There's someone speaking to the blond, warning him, but the man just ignores them.

''Izuku-kun, can you hear me?'' He can. He stares at the man, trying to keep focus.

''Can I come closer?'' The man looks at him unsurely, but calmly. Izuku looks at him for a little bit longer, then he nods. The man steps closer, and crouches before him.

''Ca-can I hug you?'' Izuku feel his brow crinkle. Hug. An act of comfort. Was he in need of comfort? Izuku likes hugs though. He spreads his arms.

The man smiles. Pained, but soft. He reaches with long, thin arms, and engulfs him whole. His white shirt is soft under his hands, and Izuku buries his face in it. His nose gets assaulted by a familiar, comforting smell. All Might. Yagi-san. Safe.

He snaps out of it. Tears and snot begins to dripple. Sobs begin to shudder through his frame. His lungs become more desperate for air. And all the while Yagi-san is mumbling comfort. Shushing and drawing circles on his back.

''It's alright, my boy, just go to sleep. I'll take care of anything for now.''

* * *

 **This was a pretty awkward chapter for me. I don't know, just the** ** _flow_** **isn't here for me? If you understand what I mean, it feels kind off rushed and wrong, but whatever.**

 **I was actually super busy this week, will be next week too, so maybe that's one of the problems. I really wanted to get this chapter done though. So, here it is.**

 **So, the happenings. Yup, Yagi will have to leave the city soon, Izuku's mental stage is going haywire, but we've some bonding between Yagi and the Midoriyas, and the police officers and the Midoriyas, which is nice. Oh, and a small explanation for the fingerprint-powder, I felt that was necessary.**

 **If it's not clear, the last scene takes place in the last three months of Yagi.**

 **Also, I've noticed I switch between the names I use, and how to address a person a lot. This is because I try to address them in the way the person from which perspective I'm writing. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

 **\- Eh. I got some people who advised me to read the manga. So, I'm going to begin on that now. Will probably take while though. Because my life is actually super busy right now. Not the best timing to start a story I realised but well, I've begun, gotta finish it now.**

 **\- Also, Last chapter there was someone named Yoshinaga Jiro, he isn't related to Jirou Kyouka from the Yuuei students in anyway. I hadn't even noticed that that could cause confusion. I'm sorry for that.**

 **\- And at last, I caused confusion with Izuku's non-quirk. Which is natural, because it's a weird concept. The idea is that Izuku still has** ** _remains_** **of his quirk. Something (I will not say yet what, because spoilers) can trigger these remains, and then he's able to use the quirk.**

 **But because Izuku feels like the quirk is different, and not like the actual quirk he first had, he can't really recognize it as his quirk, let alone as an actual quirk. And on top of that, he can't control it, and he still has his young body where he feels like he isn't supposed to have a quirk. Therefor: a non-quirk.**

 **Is that clear? Aha, sorry. The idea is maybe kind off complicated.**

 **Lastly, thanks again for everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, and thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks so much again to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed.**

 **Chapter 5**

Sansa clenches his jaw as the medic pulls the pen out of his arm.

''Jesus, Sansa, this one is in deep. What happened?''

Sansa was sitting on the rubble of one of the collapsed walls. The room is in pieces, cracks on the floor and a giant hole in the wall. The two cracks in the ground, or better described as raw grooves divide the room. The parts of the wall and floor have blown everywhere and it´s the same story for the items on their desk, and the desk itself. Sansa doesn't even want to think of all the paperwork that is lost under those pieces of plaster and rocks. Machida is talking and gesturing to the chief and several others in the corner and the origin of the mess is crying in the arms of a blond man he vaguely recognizes as Naomasa's friend.

''I don't even know. God. The kid flicked his fucking fingertip and suddenly parts of the room blew up.''

''The kid? Midoriya-kun, right? I've seen him before a few times in the scene. He's family of one of the police-officers?''

''No. He just- '' Sansa sighs again; he really doesn't want to explain this right now. He just wants Midoriya-kun to be alright, and to maybe find out how on earth the backlash of his finger flick was enough to create holes in their walls. ''He just has bad luck.''

The medic looks at him weirdly, sceptically. A 'yeah-right' expression follows but Sansa doesn´t want to explain right now. ''Am I done?''

''What?''

''The arm, is it good?''

''Oh yeah, just wait a sec.'' He tightens the bandage a little bit. ''You're good for now. But you're going to come by tomorrow, or even this evening if possible.''

''Okay, thank you. See you.'' Sansa gets up with a little grunt, and waves half heartily at the medic. He decides to go to the corner with Machida and chief first.

''Did you find anything about the quirk of the assaulter that Midoriya fought?'' Is the first thing that leaves his mouth when he gets close enough to be heard.

Machida makes an annoyed sound. ''Her quirk allowed her the ability to change the colour of a fabric by touch. And before you ask the kid's quirk was recording any sound and being able to imitate it perfectly. The mother can also parrot any sound she heard but she has a time-limit. It doesn't connect at all, unless Midoriya-kun came in touch with the cause of this thing- '' Machida flaps his hand ''earlier this day, or possibly week. We don't know which quirk caused this, and how long it will continue to hold on.'' Sansa swallows.

''… So, we've basically no clue. Has anyone talked to Midoriya-kun yet?''

They all turn to the couple on the other side of the room. ''No, not yet, we don't want to disturb them and provoke another possible outburst. Because we don't know what it is, it's better to be careful for now.'' Sansa nods ''Guess the only thing we can do right now is take care of this… mess.''

.

Their hopes for an explanation are crushed later that evening when Midoriya-kun wakes up in chief's office and asks them what happened. They try to coax out some answers but Midoriya-kun tells them that everything he can remember from earlier that evening is hazy, vague, oh, and also basically non-existent. He's confused mostly and can't even remember a large part of his fight. He had even more question marks than them, honestly.

After talking for a bit, they leave him alone, telling him to eat and drink some first.

Then they have to decide what to do next. Midoriya-san had appeared an hour earlier, having been called by Toshinori-san. She had naturally been worried again, running inside frazzled to get to Midoriya-kun as fast as she could. Babbling guiltily about how she was so sorry she couldn't come earlier and about stupid trips for her work.

She is the reasons they decide to not tell Midoriya-kun what happened in the end. She had, quite out of character, firmly put her food down telling them that Midoriya-kun already had too much on his plate for one so young, and she was thankful that they would try to support her son even with all his troubles but Midoriya-kun already has an aversion to touch, very bad nightmares and high anxiety and she would not allow for anyone to worsen that in anyway.

(Sansa can't help respect this woman and her kid. She had been stressed a lot in her life, but she would still worry every time again when something happened to her kid, falling over herself to get as fast to the station as she could. Still trying to manage with work, and support Midoriya-kun in any way she could, even when Midoriya-kun was a mess and a half. Midoriya-kun in turn, tried to support her too and avoid stressing her as much as he could. He would listen to her and try to keep out of trouble as much as he could. He would try to reassure her, and carry his troubles all on his own even though he was _nine_. They obviously loved each other a lot. Their bond was a treasure, and Sansa could only wish he would maybe have such a bond with somebody too when he was older.)

So, it's decided that they will hide the incident for Midoriya-kun, which brings up some struggles with Sansa's bandaged arm, their ruined office and of course Midoriya-kun's cooperation when his mom isn't there. While Midoriya-kun was very respectful, easily intimidated and sometimes shy, he was also curious. And this curiosity, as they had learned early on, could easily cancel out all earlier mentioned traits. Midoriya-kun's questioning eyes and mouth when they decide he has to go to a doctor who specializes in quirks are horror to deal with. Only solved when Machida lies to him that the guy Midoriya-kun fought earlier had a suspicious quirk, and they wanted to make sure nothing transferred.

There are a few others tests and interrogations, and Midoriya-kun gets closely monitored for weeks by them. Nothing pops up though. All the tests come back negative, the interrogations give no result, and there's no sudden superpower that Midoriya-kun's able to use. Midoriya-kun gets annoyed with them though, for the first time ever Sansa thinks. Because they aren't telling him much. The excuse that it's classified only satisfies him for at most two weeks, which is already longer than it would most.

The doctor that examined Midoriya-kun finds no signs of him being influenced by a quirk. He gives them a small talk about the possibility that Midoriya-kun has a quirk that has not come out right, or became muted. Tells them that some quirks only come out in certain circumstances, but he also tells them he's sceptical about those theories because Midoriya-kun shows literally all the signs of being a quirkless kid and not one sign at all of having a quirk somewhere hidden in his body. When the doctor also takes the circumstances into account, it becomes even more unlikely he says. Because if this would be the first time Midoriya-kun used this quirk, the chance of a backlash would have been big. The body wouldn't be ready for a quirk yet, specially such a powerful quirk, because it hadn't had the option to get used to it on earlier age. They get send away by the doctor feeling equally relieved and disappointed.

It's weird, to have no leads at all.

After a month, the chief decides to let it lay for now, and to only resume their search if other leads or actual problems spring up. Sansa looks at a spluttering Midoriya-kun as he apologizes to a girl, who surprisingly enough has bright pink hair, that he bummed into while he was walking him home. She laughs at him, and waves it off. He just hopes it is the right decision.

* * *

 _''_ _I want to tell them, Naomasa. I've known them for two years now, and they already feel like family. It's. They're kind, and amazing in a way. They have been through a lot. They… They deserve at least to know. I can't hide it to them forever.'' A silence. ''I know it's a dangerous time now, but shouldn't that be precisely the reason I need to tell them? I- I don't want them to get mixed into this mess.''_

 _Izuku pressed himself tightly to the wall, watching the shadow of Yagi-san on the wall moving around._

 _''_ _But-… I know, Naomasa, but I can't let him away with it either. This villain has been appearing all over. Someone has to stop him.'' There was a short silence while Yagi-san listened to the voice coming out of the phone again. He winced. ''I know. I know, Naomasa, he's dangerous. He's ripped countless heroes apart. I've heard the stories. But what am I supposed to do otherwise? He will hurt people again, and I can't let him do that to even more families. I can't._ _The only thing I can do is start a hunt. I'm the symbol of peace after all.'' A silence again, this one was longer. ''Yeah, I read it. But the letter only indicates something 'bad' will happen, and if I fight this villain 'Sensei' alone I will be hurt badly. It's anonymous. It's typed. They didn't tell their sources. It's suspicious all over. It's not something I can't put my trust in. It could easily be a trap. Not something I'm willing to let the lives of other depend on.''_

 _Izuku felt him hart drop. That letter had been his only idea so far. And If yagi-san wouldn't listen to it, he didn't know what to do._

 _''_ _Yeah, I will make sure to be extra careful anyway. Possibly think about getting a partner anyway... I know. Never ignore a warning.''_

* * *

''Have you got everything?'' Izuku looked at Yagi-san nervously. His mom was in the back looking frazzled, seemingly more stressed at Yagi-san forgetting something than Yagi-san did.

They had decided to start packing five days ago, and Yagi-san had taken them to his house for the third time in these two years. He had a modest, if you took the money in his possession into account, two story house. It was white, thin, high stone house with a triangular roof and overall average, if with a western tinge. The house had a bit of a cold feel, and it was obvious that Yagi-san didn't occupy a lot of the rooms, which were dusty and only minimally furnished, but the ones that were filled were messier and comfortable.

His mom had taken to packing like a beast. Yagi-san had banished them from his office where 'work-related' stuff lay, which was 'confidential'. But that wasn't a problem for his mom. In the areas allowed she made short work of everything. She had found somethings in the house from which Yagi-san hadn't been aware of its existence anymore, if the look on his face was any indication. And when she found out that Yagi-san wasn't in possession of some of the most basic items, those items had mysteriously found a way in several packing boxes anyway. And also, several objects of their own household had disappeared in those boxes (as a reminder apparently).

Yagi-san had protested, saying they were already packing way too much, because he was going to be 'travelling a lot, so I have to pack lightly.'' In answer to that Izuku's mom had stared at him for a moment, before ordering Izuku to 'close those two boxes in the corner, dear, and set them to with the others that have to go traveling with Yagi-san please.'' Only the furniture like Yagi-san's bed and couch had been able to not disappear in the boxes, even if that had been pretty close. But in the end Izuku had interfered and told his mom that he understood her sentiment, but Yagi-san couldn't drag a wooden bed across the continent and that she was worrying to much again.

In answer to _that_ , she had burst into tears and flung herself to a very uncomfortable and awkward Yagi-san hugging him for all that she was worth, all the while sputtering to him to take care of himself and to call them, _please and are you going to be alright all on your own?_

Yagi-san had tried to reassure her, all the while looking on the verge of tears on his own. Izuku had stood next to them, patting them both, not willing to become closer, and Yagi-san not willing to pull him closer because he didn't want to make Izuku uncomfortable. His mom had been willing though, when she calmed down only a little bit. She had looked at him with tears brimming her eyes, and snot dripping from her nose, had gasped, and pulled him with force, making him tumble between them. He only came up to his mom's shoulders and the chest of Yagi-san, so he was squashed fully them. He had frozen up at first. All stiff and suddenly nervous.

It had taken some time, but after standing between his sobbing mom and a Yagi-san who was still trying to hold it together for only a few minutes, he ended up clutching them just as tightly as they did him.

.

When they finally finished packing, they were done way to early. The still had two full days, and everything in Yagi-san's house was packed, sold or stored away safely. The only thing Yagi-san hadn't yet decided on was what he wanted to with the house itself.

With the one day left they decided to do something fun. Yagi-san proposed for them to go picnicking or maybe to the beach. Both of those proposals were however rejected by his mom, who decided that just picnicking wasn't special enough for their last trip and didn't want to go to the beach because she knew Izuku would sometimes get squeamish around water. They fired some other ideas back and forth and finally decided on going to an amusement park.

The amusement park is huge and cheerful. With bright colours, lots of stands with food and games, several attractions, including rollercoasters and a Ferris wheel.

It is fun. They go to the haunted house, which scares the crap out of Izuku and his mom. After that they get forced by his excited mom to go on several rollercoasters, which surprisingly Yagi-san doesn't handle all too well. He stumbles green-faced after a few rides getting pulled by an excited Inko who doesn't seem to notice his struggles at all, and seems ready to get swallowed by the ground when she mentions another rollercoaster for them to go on. He mouths a 'help me' to Izuku and because Izuku is a good person who worries to much, he decides to do exactly that: ''Actually, mom, can we first visit some of the games stands, please?''

His mom agrees immediately and off they are. At the gaming stands they split up so each can do a game on their own. His mom laughs when she later gets an adorable purply-pink teddy bear from Izuku who won it and gave it to her as a surprise. Yagi-san blushes when he gets a teddy bear too, one that is bright yellow, brown one wearing a red, white and blue plaid bowtie and has on the paw pads and inside the ears the same plaid.

Shortly after that Izuku however gapes when the two return from a 'bathroom break' with a rather basic teddy bear if it wasn't for the size, which is basically just as big as him. Izuku is secretly, or not so secretly super happy with it.

Later on, they eat something at the stands, and at last they also decide to take a boat ride, which is nice too, even though it's rather snug because of how huge Izuku's teddy bear is and how small the boat. During it all they have made plenty photos too.

All in all, it was a great trip and Izuku's mom is elated when they come home. They have their last evening meal with each other, at least for a while. And this should have dampened the mood, but with all the excitement from the whole day they end up talking happily with each other, and not thinking about it at all.

.

It's probably one of the best days Izuku has had for a while, and maybe even one of the best of this new life. It's nice to feel like a kid again.

* * *

When the day came that Yagi-san would leave, it was a bright sunny day. They had all gathered before their house where someone would pick up Yagi-san. Even the Bakugous coming to say goodbye.

''And you better call them! They have already been depressed for the last months while you were still here. If you won't call, and I will have to deal with a sad Inko for even longer, I will take a stick for every day, find you and shove them all up- ''

''Mitsuki! Please, mind Izuku and Katsuki-chan! And it's not Yagi-san's fault that-''

''Not Yagi-san's fault my ass! I told him to not hurt you when we first met and here I am buying more tissues than I've ever wanted in my life!''

''I do have to agree with Mitsuki here, Inko-'' Masaru-san piped in '' Izuku has been more down too. The least you could let us do is giving him a reminder of our warning.''

''Our?! Masaru! You're supposed to be the rational one of you three!''

Kacchan was standing on the edge of their ring looking like this was the last place he wanted to be, determinedly turning his head away and muttering angrily. Yagi-san stood a few meters left of him, looking with the minute more uneasy while watching the argument between mom and Mitsuki and Masaru. Izuku moved next to him, tugging his shirt. Yagi-san jumps in surprise and look down.

''You shouldn't worry about them. Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san like you. They're both just sad you will leave.'' Yagi-san flicks his gaze to the trio again, doubtfully this time.

''If you think so.''

''I do.'' They both look at the bickering silently.

''You will call, right?'' Izuku looks up at him. ''And stay save?'' Izuku thinks he may have asked the last question a little bit to urgently because Yagi-san gives him a surprised and a bit questioning look. Then his look softens and he crouches down next to him.

''Of course, I promised, didn't I? At least once, every week.'' Izuku looks at him. At the man that had been his mentor but now felt more like a particular close family friend, uncle, or even like a father.

It wasn't enough.

''Promise me that you'll come back again.'' This time there is definitely a desperate tone to his voice. Yagi-san seems a little bit disturbed at the question, and Izuku hears the argument behind him calm down, but he doesn't care. He just needs an answer. Yagi-san looks at him. ''Izuku, is there something-'' Izuku shakes his head in panic.

''Please promise me that I'll be able to see you again. That you'll be alright.''

But Yagi-san keeps looking at him. Investigating him with his eyes, like he's able to find every little secret of Izuku that way. Then he sighs ''I can't-'' and Izuku's face crumbles. His shoulders drop, and Izuku's gaze drops to the pavement. Izuku should have known, no one can ever promise that everything will be fine. It's not something you can promise, without possibly lying. He shouldn't have asked something like that of Yagi-san. Izuku knew how it was after all. _To smile and promise and slowly break apart._

There's a laugh. ''Young Izuku-kun. Of course, I will be alright. I will see you and your mother again soon, with the promised souvenirs.''

Izuku's face snaps up. Yagi-san is smiling at him brightly. ''Hey kid. Take care, okay? Of your mother, but also yourself.''

And Izuku _flings_ himself to Yagi-san. (Ignoring Kacchan making a little gag sound behind them, and Mitsuki-san slapping his head and their devolving argument behind him.) He wasn't sure how real that smile was, wasn't sure if Yagi-san would keep that promise. But Yagi-san had _would try_. ''I will miss you, Yagi-san.''

A big hand patted him comfortably on his back. ''I will miss you too, but try to sound less like I'm walking to my deathbed.'' Yagi-san's laugh rumbles through his chest, but Izuku who's face is buried in that same chest doesn't react.

''Just make sure to be save, okay? No taking on villains without thinking of yourself?'' Izuku mutters it so softly he himself can barely hear it. He curses himself when he feels Yagi-san startle at it though.

It's then that the car pulls up, and Izuku uses it as an excuse to part from Yagi-san, avoiding his eyes. It's possible Yagi-san hadn't heard him right. It was possible Yagi-san saw something else which made him startle. It's unlikely though. His mom walks to them with soft eyes and it's nice to have a distraction. She gives Yagi-san a last hug, then she walks back to Izuku, clasping an arm around him and pressing him to her side.

Izuku watches Yagi-san step into the car, with desperate eyes. Knowing he will not be able to stop what comes next. It's the same turning feeling in his stomach again as the time when Iida left for Hosu.

 _(''People should learn from their own mistakes, Izuku. One will never learn if one does not get hurt. You cannot always save everyone. You shouldn't have to.'')_

He waves weakly as the car rides away. His mom turns to him with teary eyes as soon as the car is out of sight. ''Come on, Izuku. It's- it's been a long week. Let's go drink some tea. Maybe watch that All Might film again that you love so much.''

Izuku's stomach turns again.

* * *

''Midoriya?''

There was a squeak and a crash. ''Machida-san?... Hey?''

''Midoriya,I told you that you can drop the suffixes by now, we've known each other for almost a year now.'' The tense boy relaxes a little bit on the ground, ah, he's so naïve.

''Also, what are you doing on my computer?'' and Midoriya tenses up again, taking on the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

''Eh, I was just-, eh I was eh, looking, eh, for just, eh, the weathercast!'' Machida raises an unimpressed eyebrow. ''The weathercast, huh?'' he walks closer, ignoring Midoriya-kun trying to scramble up from his position on the floor next to the fallen over chair. He scans the computer screen ''Hmm, oh man, I never knew that if you wanted to find about the weather of today, you should search for names on the specialised police computer system. I've been doing it wrong for years! So, what kind of weather is this Todoroki Shouto? And why exactly do you need its data?''

Midoriya lets out a panicked squeak again. ''No one, eh no one. And I don't need any data.''

Machida gives him his best scolding-Sansa-raising-one-eyebrow-impression, and Midoriya gives in almost instantly. ''I just wanted to know his address. Not for anything weird, I swear! I, just… He seemed like he could use a friend right now. And I thought I could maybe- Of course, only if he wants too! And I don't know how to find him in any other way, so I thought- I'm really sorry for using your computer!''

Machida blinks at Midoriya unclear explanation. ''So, you saw this Todoroki Shouto somewhere. He looked sad, you wanted to make him happy, but you don't know him, and I'm guessing he didn't appear again at the place where you met. So, you want to go to his house and ask him to play or something to cheer him up, but for that you need an address.'' Midoriya looks away. So, Machida got a least the gist of the story. Nice! He was getting better at this kid interaction thing. It only took almost a year!

''Midoriya, I know you just want to help someone, but you can't just break into the police computer systems, and possible classified data on a whim.'' Midoria bows hid head, avoiding his eyes.

''But, Machida-san- '' but Machida interrupts him.

''No, Midoriya. Also, you have to take into account that not everyone will react well to a stranger just randomly turning up at your door, even if that stranger is a small nine-year-old kid.'' This makes Midoriya deflate even more.

''I'm sorry.'' he mumbles. Machida sighs again, and pats him on the head ''It's alright, kid, just don't do it again.'' He tugs his hair softly, and Midoriya looks up questioningly ''The best you can do for now is just wait to see if you see him again on whatever playground or what you saw him. And if your meant to, I'm sure you will meet again. He won't be able to refuse being your friend then. You're the nicest kid that I know. You won't be able to convinve me that anyone would refuse your friendship.''

Midoriya blinks up at him with his irritatingly big eyes, and giggles. ''Machida-san, I'm the only kid you know.'' Machida gives an offended gasp.

''What did you say?''

Midoriya protests when Machida uses the hand on his head to roughly ruffle his hair, but he's laughing.

* * *

 _Izuku froze as he looked at Yagi-san's awkwardly frozen face on Skype. There was crackling coming from the speakers and also choppy parts of sentences. He wouldn't laugh. He couldn't. This was_ All Might _. This was_ the symbol of peace _._

 _He looked at his mom, whose eyes were sparkling and a hand had moved hide her mouth. She, while still not knowing who Yagi-san actually was or even knowing he was a hero, had also finally noticed that Yagi wasn't unimportant in the hero-politics. If only by the way how Yagi-san always seemed to be in the middle of a villain's crimes when they called._

 _This all didn't take away though, that the expression on his face wasn't exactly flattering frozen like this, and frankly quite hilarious._

 _His mom's eyes flicker to his, her giggling badly hidden. It gets too much, and just as Yagi-san's face flickers in movement again, his voice now clearly understandable through the line, they both burst out in laughter._

 _Yagi-san blinking at them in surprise only makes it worse._

.

Communicating with Yagi-san over the phone, or later on the computer, is different. It's isn't necessarily _bad_. Just different. It's less intimate, but still nice. Every time Izuku sees him it's a relief really.

It's been several months since Yagi-san left. They had been hard, so to say. Izuku was stressed; Sensei hadn't done anything so far from what Izuku knew but Izuku knew it would happen eventually, leaving him worried about Yagi-san. On top of that his mom had been getting an increasing amount of work, leaving her to come home later and more tired.

Talking with Yagi-san didn't really help, like it would normally, because of the extra tension of him possibly popping out a question about his comment when they said goodbye. And Kacchan was also being more distant and aggressive lately. The only relative nice place with peaceful companions he now had was the dojo and the police station.

He went less to the police station lately too though. He had mastered most of the things they had wanted to teach him, so he was less required to come every week. He still tried too, but it was disturbingly easy to find excuses when he wasn't expected anymore. He didn't even do it on purpose, but suddenly reading a certain book would get priority or something like that. It wasn't just from his side. Sansa-san and Machida-san had been increasingly busy. A lot of villains were popping up, and even more normal criminals. He would often get a call, or text telling him they wouldn't be there because one or another thing had come up.

The dojo was heaven though. His sensei at the dojo had started teaching him a new style. They katas were new and calmer, meant for the person to do on his own. The purpose was to regulate your breathing and energy through your body. It was different. Hard, because it was a whole other style from what he was used too, but it was also very reassuring and soothing, a new challenge.

His sensei had allowed for him to work on the style alone and had given him several books on it, only coming to check up sometimes to make sure he wasn't messing any movements up. He had even given Izuku the keys to the dojo and promised him he was allowed to find refuge there if he wanted to, of course only if he made sure to leave everything as it was. That was frankly amazing. Mom had banned him from practising inside after he accidently broke a pot, and banned him from practising outside because he almost broke their cherry tree. The ability to come there and just practise for hours was calming and an amazing get-away. A place where he would just be able to shut everything out.

Later that week, when Izuku had seen his sensei again, he had almost cried when he thanked him. The old man had waived him off though.

''Everyone needs a safe haven. When your old one gets taken away, it's only natural you should be given a new one, Izuku-kun.''

* * *

It was a cold evening. The wind was howling and the quiet sound of the raindrops hitting the window was easily loud in the silent, dark room. Izuku was sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of cold, uneaten ramen in front of him.

His mom wasn't there today. She had been going on an increasing amount on admittedly short business trips for her work together with her big workload now too, but she had said that after these few she would be able to cut back again. Izuku had answered her to not worry about it. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. His mom had only given him a sad and guilty smile in return though.

She had proposed for him to sleepover with the Bakugous again, but Izuku felt reluctant to impose, even more when today had been a bad day for him and Kacchan again. Ending up with Kacchan screaming at him in the middle of the class, and Izuku just trying to get _away_. Maybe it was better that his mom wasn't there. He was in one of his moods again.

It happened more often now. Him just drowning in his thoughts, and shutting things out. He knew his mom, and Yagi-san and the police officers, or actually just everyone he knew well hated it when he did that. Especially Kacchan. Kacchan would seethe at him when he even noticed a hint of that sort of attitude, as was seen earlier that day. Izuku wasn't able to stop it though.

(Mom wanted him to go to the therapist again. But the therapist didn't help.

She said that it wasn't real. Just bad dreams. The memories weren't _just_ _bad_ _dreams_. He had felt that blood on his hands, had drowned into it. _They weren't just bad dreams_.

She said to let go of the past. Izuku _didn't want to_. It was stupid. It was fucked up. It was probably not even what she meant. But the past, his memories, they were important. It was the only thing he still had of them. It was his only insurance that _maybe_ it wouldn't go the same way this time again. Even though all the happy memories became sad. Even if they slip away from him sometimes leaving him desperate for _something_. It feels like they're memories of a dream then, slivers bof emotions, a hazy image of the faces of his friends. Izuku sometimes wonders if he's just crazy.)

It was just so _hard_. He couldn't actually tell anyone about his past life. It wasn't realistic, wasn't explainable. He couldn't even convince himself at first, could still not sometimes. He could make a whole lot of things sound plausible, but not _time-travel_. His mom was concerned enough about his nightmares already. She wouldn't just listen to him, and _listen_. She would worry and panic and worry even more. Yagi-san would probably tell his mom too if Izuku told him. The hard truth was that the adults wouldn't believe it. Even with everything Izuku had gone through in this life, he was still a kid. He was a kid that could be influenced by his nightmares, by others. Just, he could be influenced. Easily.

He could already hear them whispering about the side-effect possibly causing hallucinations.

He could use his nightmares of course. Blame it all on them. But that wouldn't make them take heed to Izuku's warnings. It would take off some of the weight of his shoulders though. _But could he really?_ His past life was past, and present was present. _(''You shouldn't let past and present mix, Izuku-kun, everyone knows that.'' She giggled.)_

(But Izuku wanted for someone to understand, even vaguely, so bad)

Yagi-san was in danger. The sensei fight will happen soon if he had calculated right, and he didn't know what to do. Yagi-san had left. Yagi-san was totally out of his range, and Izuku couldn't do anything. Because he was a kid. Because he didn't even know much about the whole thing, next to the fact Yagi was heavily injured. Because Yagi-san wouldn't even tell him in what country he was last time he called. _Because he was utterly useless_.

He looked at the ramen in front of him. They had smelt delicious when he had warmed them up. Mom had made them especially for him as apology for leaving today, probably took an entire afternoon off for it too because ramen was a new dish she was trying. But all he could do was look at them with a hollow and nauseous feeling in his stomach.

I'm going to be alright. _I'm useless_. I'm trying. _I want to forget._ I have changed things. _I've changed things, but is it better now?_

 _(Honestly, all what Izuku truly wanted to do is sleep, and never get out of his bed again, and never wake up again and just not feel, not think. Just be empty)_

Hiding away was bad. Running away was bad. _Can you hide away from your future?_

Izuku stayed at the table until three in the morning. Then he moved to his room after cleaning the table, putting on his pyjamas and getting into his bed. He didn't sleep at all that night.

.

 _''_ _Were you alright yesterday, Izuku? You went to bed on time, right?''_

 _Izuku smiled. ''Of course, mom. Don't stress so much. Your ramen was delicious.''_

* * *

''So, you're the kid I've heard so much about from Machida-san and Sansa-san. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

The boy smiles up at him nervously with large eyebags under flickering eyes as if he wasn't able to look too long at one thing. He's a little bit unnerving if Naomasa is honest. His freckles standing out on skin which while slightly tanned had a sickly pallor to it. Too well spoken for a kid so young. Too nervous, not in a shy way, but rather cautious, hunted. Naomasa can't see how Sansa could describe him as 'one of the cutest kids on earth, I swear'.

''Likewise, Tsukauchi-san.'' He is picking on one of the threats hanging from his hoody and avoids Naomasa's eyes. It's silent for a while, and the boy keeps fiddling, never relaxing. Naomasa eventually sighs. ''You're waiting for Machida-san, right? He'll probably be busy for a while.''

His eyes flicker to Naomasa again. ''I-I know. B-but mom doesn't al-allow me t-to walk home alone this late anymore.'' Naomasa raises his eyebrow at the stuttering. He was making the boy nervous, maybe he should let the boy have his peace. The silence continuous on.

Naomasa gives up after only five minutes; the boy looks like he wants to drown himself. He starts on a topic all small kids like: ''So, I heard you wanted to become a hero?'' The boy startles.

''Ah, yes,'' He murmurs. ''Since I was small.'' Naomasa smiles a little bit in humour. Kids were always so quick to call themselves big. ''You must be very determined.'' The boy nods, and Naomasa can see his muscles slowly relaxing, if only a little bit. ''I think heroes are amazing. I want to help other too, like All Might!'' his face lights up with a small shy smile as he says it, and Naomasa can finally recognise the adorable boy in him that Sansa described. ''You seem like you would be a good hero.'' The boy's eyes widen, finally stop flickering everywhere and zero in on him, a bit of a disbelieving expression on his face.

''T-Thank you, sir.''

''Don't worry about it kid.'' He pats the kid on the shoulder, as he steps up to leave. Midoriya-kun flinches away violently. Naomasa feels himself startle, and he immediately backs of ''Oh, I'm sorry, Midoriya-kun. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.'' But the boy is already shaking his head, though he seems relieved by the extra space. ''I'm sorry Tsukauchi-san. I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm really sorry. I'm just not so good with… touching anymore. Eh, yet.'' The 'yet' on the end surprises him; it sounds bitter in a way he didn't think a kid could sound. Like the kid doesn't believe in the 'yet' himself, it was just him parroting what others say as an after-thought.

''Oi, Midoriya! Where are you? Are you ready to go? Oh, that little bastard better not have left already. His mom will kill me with puppy eyes.'' Midoriya-kun startles. ''Ah, Machida-san, I'm here! I haven't eh, left yet.'' The green-skinned-officer turns around too.

''Ah, Midoriya, I never doubted you.'' Machida laughs obnoxiously. ''Well, come on then. I've a date tonight. I wouldn't want to be late.'' He wiggles his eyesbrows, and Midoriya-kun splutters. Machida is already walking though, and Midoriya-kun gives Naomasa a hasty goodbye, before he running after the officer. ''Wait up, Machida-san!''

''Eh! What did I tell you about suffixes?!''

Naomasa looks at the back of Midoriya-kun as he catches up to the other. He's a creepy kid for sure. With his scrawny arms that definitely have some muscle definition that Naomasa wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't a detective. His huddled stance as if he wants to disappear into the ground. His flinches whenever someone touches him when he doesn't expect it, or even when somebody comes close. His nervous air, big eyes that seem lost and far-away if they look you in the eye or too long, seeing something that Naomasa is sure is not him.

He suffers from heavy anxiety from what Naomasa can conclude in only a short meeting, also possibly depression, and amnesia and heaven knows what. Creepy, jaded, troubled, fragile, _damaged_ kid. A too young victim of life. A kid who doesn't even feel comfortable with casual touching yet whose biggest dream is to become a hero and save others.

It reminds him of someone. He understands Sansa-san's and Machida-san's protective urges now, having had them himself. Having them. Yagi was getting in whole lot of trouble again after all.

* * *

 **Boom, there it is. A new chapter.**

 **This was a hard chapter man. I was super busy last week and in combination with a reluctance to begin with certain parts in this chapter and being slightly bummed with my last chapter it was a whole chore. But I did it!**

 **So, small recap. There´s the aftermath of last chapter. Eh, Yagi´s goodbye, some more insight in Midoriya and the whole sensei situation. Oh! Todoroki appears again. A small time-gap and Naomasa finally, officially meets Midoriya. I think that's everything.**

 **\- Eh, regarding sensei's fight with Yagi-san. I don't know a lot about it, so I'm just making up certain things. I've been trying to read the manga, but it's slow-going. But I just started last week, or maybe the week before. I'm not sure. Not very long though and these last weeks have been hell, so there.**

 **\- Also, I mention a therapist. Yass, Midoriya is finally getting help. He is rather negative about it. I don't mean to bash therapists with this. Just Midoriya's situation is rather unique. I, myself, have never had any need for a therapist, but I've heard from lots of others who were in need of one that they help a lot, even when they hesitated to actually go to one. So, if you are in a need of help, please do consider a therapist.**

 **\- Midoriya has emotionally regressed a bit, so I decided to not let him actually cry when Yagi leaves or cry while stressed, but just have him lock up all the feeling inside. This is something I do have a lot of experience in, because I myself have the habit to not out my feelings, especially negative ones. And I think it comes with the feeling of wanting to seem strong and okay to others. Which Midoriya has a lot right now because of his mom.**

 **\- The small introduction with Naomasa: he's still uncomfortable with strangers now, especially strangers he knew in his last life. Yuuei will be horror. I'm looking forward to it.**

 **\- For the person who corrected me with Lida/Iida in the last chapter. Thank you so much for pointing it out. That was indeed a mistake on my part. I will make sure to correct it.**

 **Lastly, I really want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You're probably the reason I got this chapter done so fast.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks so much again to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _''_ _Izuku! Izuku! Come on!'' Katsuki looked with excited eyes at his small friend. ''I need to show you something!''_

 _Izuku allowed himself to be dragged by Katsuki into the park, in the direction of the trees. Their parents were waiting for them by on one of the benches further to the north in the park, but Katsuki didn't care right now. Besides Izuku was following him and mom always said he was the responsible one, so there!_

 _A soft voice piped up behind him ''Kacchan? Why aren´t we going to mom and Mitsuki-san? What is it, Kacchan?''_

 _Katsuki rolled his eyes at that. ''Mom told you to call her auntie! And I just said I'm going to show you, hurry up already!''_

 _Then, when they were finally hidden sufficiently by the bushes and trees, he turned around excited to face the other. Mom wouldn't let him use it yet, so he hadn't been able to show it to Izuku yet but today he would finally do it. ''Okay, okay, just look at this.''_

 _He opened his hands before him, scrutinizing at Izuku's face, excited at what his reaction would be._

 _He concentrates for a second, and the sweat on his palms puffs up in black smoke and tiny red and yellow sparks.._

 _Izuku's eyes widen, and a smile forms on his lips. ''You got your quirk, Kacchan? That's great! It looks really cool.'' Then concerned eyes flicker up to his. That wasn't what Katsuki wanted his reaction to be._

 _''_ _But that seems like a quirk that could easily hurt others and yourself. You will make sure to be careful with it, right?''_

 _''_ _Nooo, Izuku'' Katsuki complained. ''You're supposed to be really surprised and then admire me. Why can´t you ever do something right? I won the race last week to the park anyway, and the one before that and the- '' Izuku lets out an insulted squeak and Katsuki laughs. ''That means I'm more capable of taking care of myself than you and you shouldn't try to take care of me, stupid.'' Katsuki huffs. ''Besides, I'm the oldest one!''_

* * *

It is 8 o'clock when Sansa is startled by his phone. It's been busy at the station lately, and he and Machida have been sitting behind their desks for hours now, only fuelled by questionable amounts of coffee. He blinks in surprise at his buzzing phone that has lit up and sends a curious look to Machida. Machida shrugs, so Sansa picks up the phone.

He blinks again when he sees the name on the screen. ''It's Midoriya.''

Machida perks up, getting excited by the idea of a little break. ''Put him on speaker.''

Sansa sighs, but picks up and presses the button for the speaker. There's rustling on other side, and there's loud breathing coupled with Izuku's panicked voice mumbling ''Please, pick up. Please. Oh god, pick up.''

Sansa instantly sits up straight. 'Midoriya? Are you there? Is there something wrong?''

There's more rustling and a soft clang. ''Sa-a-n? Sansa-san? Thank god. Sansa-san, I-I'm really sorry to bothe-'' The words come in gasps, and are kind of unclear, some parts of the words falling away as if the phone is being shaken back and forth. ''But the- there's man who's following us. Oh no- '' Izuku sounds ready to have a break down. There another voice in the background. It sounds like it is cursing.

''I-I think he will catch me soon.'' Sansa's eyes widen, and he is out his office in seconds, easily followed by Machida. It's been a while since Midoriya had called them while in a critical situation. ''Machida, call the chief. Emergency, also maybe back-up from heroes is necessary.''

''Midoriya. Stay calm. Where are you now? And who are you with?''

''I don't know! It's dark everywhere! And I lost Kacchan. Oh, god I lost Kacchan. You need to find him, Sansa!'' There's a sob. And a sound almost like metal rattling. Then cursing. ''Shit. Shit. Shit.''

'Kacchan' Sansa mentally revokes is a childhood friend of Midoriya, or at least was. From what Sansa knew it was complicated, but the point was that he should know the full name of the kid. Bakagou? Bekugou? He looks at Machida for help. ''Eh, Bakugou Katsuki, I think.''

Sansa hears more sobbing and gasping. Midoriya sounds ready to lose it. ''Midoriya! Focus! So, you were with Bakugou Katsuki. Where did you lose him? and where are you now? Talk to me.'' Midoriya sobs again. ''I don't know, Sansa. Just… Small, thin streets. Street lamps, single ones. Somewhere south. I don't know!''

''Okay, that's something, good. Do you have more? Have you passed restaurants? Cafés? Any landmarks?''

''Eh, I don't- '' There's another gasp and rattling. ''Oh! I passed Rumbles when I was still running with Kacchan, I think.''

Okay, Sansa could work with that. Rumbles was a small café located in the southern districts. It wasn't that far from Midoriya's home. ''Machida! Close to Rumble the café, pass on. Also, small street, single street lamps. Search for a blond boy around the age of eleven years old too.'' He says as they step in the car

''Okay, Midoriya, try to run to a bigger street. Do you know what direction you're running? How far away is the one who is following you?'' There's a loud clang again, and Midoriya doesn't answer for a second ''I can't, I don't see him anymore, but- ''

''Do you know why he's following you or bakugou?''

''I don't know!'' Midoriya sounds even more hysterical and well on his way to a panic-attack. ''He mentioned Kacchan, but I- '' There's a loud crash. ''No, no, no, nonono, this is not happening!'' Sansa wanted to curse.

''Midoriya, deep breaths!''

''Mom-… Urkh!... He said something about mom too. You've got to check on her!''

A flash appears before Sansa's eyes. For a second he can imagine the small, nervous and kind woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Disturbed Sansa turns to Machida again urgently. 'Send someone to Midoriya's house.''

''Mom's not home thou- '' A gasp ''She's meeting up with Mi-Mitsuki-san.'' Sansa curses ''Do you know where?'' There's a rustle again, and a loud thump. Loud breathing. It sounds muted somehow. ''Midoriya?!''

Again, no answer. ''Fuck, hurry up, where are we now?''

Machida shakes his head. ''We still have like five to ten minutes to go before we are at rumbles. Grab my phone and call Midoriya-san to warn her. It's the best option for now.''

Sansa nods and grabs the phone. ''Any answers yet from the others about the Bakugou kid?''

''No, nothing. They probably going to take a while yet too.''

Sansa quickly scrolls through the contact list, selecting the right number. All the while still trying to talk to Midoriya, but he isn't answering. His mother doesn't either. Sansa gets the voicemail. Sansa, again, curses when suddenly Midoriya's voice shudders from his phone again ''Sansa! I'm running through the park now!'' Sansa gives a quiet sigh of relief and only shoots a look to Machida this time. Machida seems to get it, and moves to their communicator again.

''Okay, that's good kid. We're there in ten minutes' tops.'' It's then that Midoriya's breathing literally stops for a moment, as do his steps. ''Midoriya? Midoriya, what's happening?!''

There's a pause, and then a breathy, _horrified_ ''I-I found mom.'' There's a wobble in Midoriya's voice. There was a rattling sound, almost like a laugh. And then another voice than Midoriya's, scratchy and unintelligible.

''Well, hello darling, look who I stumbled on while following you?''

* * *

Izuku looked at his mom in horror.

At one moment, a grumbling Kacchan and him had been walking next each other to their homes from the dojo. Kacchan had been sent by Mitsuki-san when Izuku, unaware how late it had gotten, didn't come home at the time his mom had told him to and thus Mitsuki-san had refused to start on dinner because this was the first time the Bakugous had visited them in at least a month.

Izuku, calm from the hours of training he just had, didn't get on Kacchan's nerves for once, and they had both been content to just walk silently back home after Kacchan had screamed at him for only five minutes.

And then suddenly a man in a lab coat had appeared in front of them; coming out of very suspicious parked white van. This normally wouldn't have impacted them much, until the man turned to them, and blocked them from continuing. The man had zeroed his eyes on Kacchan immediately.

''Bakugou Katsuki, right?'' Kacchan had tensed. ''Ha? Why do you want to know? Who are you, creep?'' in answer the man had just smiled though. His eyes had flickered onto Izuku then. ''And the quirkless one, right? Eh, Midoriya Izuku. Yes, saw your mother earlier, she got the same green hair, doesn't she?''

This had been around the time Izuku had grabbed Kacchan, dragging him away slowly, around the man without showing him their backs. ''Haha, yes. I'm sorry though, sir, we have to go now. Our moms are waiting for us to come home.'' He didn't know the man, but he gave off all the bad vibes. He would have to make sure to warn his mom away from him.

The man had just smiled at them again. Kacchan had protested to the man-handling but to Izuku's relief he had allowed himself to be dragged away without actual trouble. When nothing happened Izuku had almost convinced himself that maybe the man wasn't that bad. He even began to feel a little bit guilty for brushing him off so harshly.

The man was silent behind them. Not following, but Izuku could feel his stare burning into his back. It gave Izuku an even worse feeling. Izuku concentrated on not looking back. He wouldn't look back, wouldn't apologize either. It could possibly provoke the man to act. Izuku wasn't sure _what_ he would do, and Izuku didn't want to think about it either. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

Kacchan startled, throwing his head around, and unable to stop, Izuku followed his movement. Turning around and looking straight into the man's eyes. They were grey, a steely, stormy grey, swirling and swallowing.

And the man grinned, his teeth reflecting in the street lights. He raised his arms slowly. Izuku began to stumble away, and he saw a glimpse of heavy, silver metal chains shoot out of his sleeves at lightning speed in their direction. He would be to slow to avoid them.

There was a loud blast, and Izuku looked on in disbelieve at Kacchan who stood in front of him with his hand outstretched, obviously having stopped the chains from reaching them. He grabbed Kacchan's hand and _ran_.

After that it had been a blur. They had run through countless deserted streets, some familiar, but most of them not. Using as much back alleys and short-cuts as they knew. Always with the rattling of metal chains behind them, and sometimes a chuckle or catching sight of a suspicious figure standing next to one of the streetlights. They had not been able to _lose_ him. They were running, and he would follow. Never fully there but never fully gone.

Somehow, they had lost each other on the way, and Izuku, when he remembered he was in possession of a phone had called Sansa.

And then he had ended here. With his mom laying in the shadows, behind a man in a lab coat, engulfed by metal chains. Mistuki-san laying on the ground next to her with closed eyes and an unnerving puddle beneath her head, bound by just as many chains and Kacchan nowhere in sight.

They were standing on one of the bigger stone squares of the park. In the shadows a mostly dried-out fountain stood. Not being used now as it was winter. (Izuku remembers that Kacchan once jumped into it when it was a really hot summer and Masaru, who had been horrified, had tried to get him to jump out of it for longer than half an hour.) It was dark already, the only light provided by the streetlights and the moon. It made the bare trees of the park look scary. The sharp branches without leaves curling sinisterly to them like hands reaching out. The man, his hair had a strange shade; grey like Izuku would have expected from an elder but at the same time almost blue, a soft darker tone, the shade of faraway mountains or the sea on a dreary day, stood almost in the light. A part of him shaded and a part highlighted.

''I-Izuku?'' his eyes flickered to the wide ones of his mom, before he directed them back to the man again, not answering her. ''Let them go.'' Izuku had dropped his phone out of shock when he recognized Mistuki-san laying on the ground and he regretted it.

''Hmm? Let them go? I'm not sure. They look rather cozy, don't they?''

Izuku didn't have an answer to that but angry screaming, so he kept quiet. ''I have no need for them anyway. They're boring. Attraction of small objects and Glycerine, was it? I can't do anything with that. But that exploding quirk?! That would be useful! Sensei would be proud!'' The man grinned again. It looked even more unnerving with the lightning. Izuku tensed immediately after the words. He couldn't mean?

The man focused on him again, taking a few steps forward. ''And you,'' he crowed ''I haven't seen a quirkless kid for years now!'' It took a few seconds for Izuku to comprehend what the man had said. That had to be exaggerated. Sure, there weren't a lot of people like him anymore. But not so little that it was that special to meet someone like him. A small part of him wondered how much the man went out if he was so surprised at someone like him.

The man took another step, and Izuku was suddenly very aware of the fact that the distance between them was a lot smaller than it had been. He took several steps back. He had to stall for only a few minutes and then the police would be there. The man's quirk was too dangerous.

''Get away from him!'' Izuku's heart stopped at his mom spoke up. His eyes shifted to her again, and he looked in disbelieve as she attempted to get up with all the chains hindering her movement. ''You get away from Izuku!'' The man, and Izuku was pretty sure he could call him a villain now, turned around to his mother. He clicked his tongue and the chains moved around her, like snakes constricting their prey. His mom gasped after only a few seconds, gulping for air.

 _He was suffocating her. Shutting of her blood flow._

Izuku was moving before that thought had been fully grasped.

The villain hadn't even turned fully back around to face him when Izuku's fist landed in his face. Izuku jumped back while the villain stumbled and looked at his mom in panic when he realised that may have not been the best idea, but the chains seemed to have loosened, leaving her to gasp for more air, her eyes panicked and pained.

There was a growl. ''Fucking kid. Why the fuck did you just punch me? Were you trying to save her? Ha?! You're a joke. A quirkless kid. You think someone like you can hurt someone like me?! You think _you_ can stop me from killing her?'' The villain seemed to do an entire 180 in personality, suddenly angry and bitter, ranting to Izuku. Izuku tensed again, readying himself for an attack.

''Well, fucking awesome I'm here then, because I'm pretty sure _I_ can!'' Someone roared. His mother squeaked. And there was Kacchan. Of course.

An explosion went off directly behind the villain. ''What the fuck do you think you have done to my fucking mother and auntie you fuckhead?!'' Kacchan screamed as he jumped away, putting distance between the two of them. The villain stumbled a little bit from the explosion but less than Izuku had expected. Sure, Kacchan's explosions weren't yet as strong as the ones when they were at Yuuei but they were still impressive at an age of eleven. Kacchan looked dangerously angry though, obviously disturbed at seeing his mom out-cold, or possibly… Izuku wouldn't finish that thought yet.

The villain turned around so that he would have Izuku on one side of him, Kacchan the other, and their mothers behind him. He was crowing, abruptly switching his mood again. ''There he is! I said he would be there! I told him he would follow the quirkless one. I told him!''

Kacchan was not amused. He growled.

''Get away from my mother, you bastard.''

The villain seemed to ignore him though, and was flicking his eyes between the two of them excitedly. ''Izuku, look out!'' his mom called out. And Izuku was only just able to avoid a chain which was speedily shot out from the ground for his foot.

(A metal controlling quirk? Or only able to control those specific chains? How many chains did he have on him? Did it have to be a special sort of metal? The questions in his brain just wouldn't shut up.)

Izuku managed to grab the chain, and he tugged it as hard as he could, making the villain stumble again. Kacchan and Izuku made eye contact for less than a second, but it was enough. Kacchan powered forward to go in for the kill.

A second blast went off. This time right in the villain's face. There was a scream but when the smoke cleared up it revealed the villain with only minimum burn wounds. He had other chains wrapped around his arms. There was a choking sound, but not from the villain.

They whirled their head around to their moms again. The chains around them were swirling, making their bodies move in a kneeling position. Mitsuki-san was hanging limply, but Izuku's own mom was fighting it, or at least trying. ''Get away, Izuku! Just run, both you and Katsuki-chan!''

Izuku shook his head violently. ''Izuku! I'm serious!'' Her voice shook ''You can't do anything for us here. It's obvious he's targeting you and not us. Just leave now, before something happens to you two!''

''Will you fucking shut up, woman!'' The villain burst out and whirled around again. He clenched his fist and Izuku's mom choked when the chains tightened around her. He turned around pointing his finger at hem angrily.

''You two kids will stay still and cooperate, or else these two will feel the consequences.''

Kacchan bristled. ''Fuck you-'' Kacchan froze when a sudden scream of pain came from Izuku's mom and a grunt from Mitsuki-san. ''I'm all for playing games, kid, but you'll not win this one.'' The villain smirked.

''Now, will you stand still for a second. I promise you that your moms will be alright then.'' Izuku stuttered. ''How do we know you will keep that promise?'' Kacchan bristled again, turning to him. ''You fucking idiot, you don't seal deals with people like him! Are you out of your mind, idiot!?''

''And you,'' Kacchan pointed his finger at the man. ''I will fucking murder you before I listen to you!''

A chain shot out again, just as Mistuki-san was thrown on the ground by the chains, her head bouncing of the concrete with a nasty thud. Kacchan's head immediately snapped to her, and Izuku called out a warning but it was too late. The metal grabbed Kacchan and wrapped itself around him, pulling on one of his ankles which forced Kacchan to fall on the ground.

There were blasts, screams and explosions but Kacchan was confined. He was captured and wouldn't get out of those chains again. ''So, will you listen?'' The villain turned to him the same smirk still plastered on his face. His eyes flickered to Izuku's mom. ''Or do I need to hurt the other one too?'' Izuku looked with horrified eyes at the villain and his mom. His mom who now had chains covering her mouth was making muffled sounds while still gasping for air, shaking her head and tearing up.

(Izuku wondered somewhere in the back of his mind where Sansa and Machida were. They should have been here by now.)

''Well?!'' His mom choked, and Izuku scrambled ''Wait, no, stop. Just leave them alone, I'll do what you want.'' The villain grinned, ignoring Kacchan screaming angrily at the both of them. ''You will stay still for me?''

Izuku blinked, taking a deep breath. ''Only after you let them go.'' The villain flicked his head over to Izuku's mom, who was gasping and had fallen over, and Mistuki-san, still out-cold. He shrugged. ''Okay.''

The chains removed themselves from their mothers. His gaze flickered to Izuku again, but he shook his head and he pointed at Kacchan. He was asking too much, but he only needed a minute. Then they would be there. _They had to be there._

Then the villain narrowed his eyes. ''I won't let him go. He's mine now.''

Izuku trembled. ''You said you would let them go.''

''I was talking about the other ones.''

''Then you lied.'' The man bared his teeth. Any time now and the cops would be there. Any time.

''I didn't say anything about who I would let go. You should be happy with those other two already.''

''I don't want you to hurt Kacchan.''

The villain grinned. ''Well, you know what? If you will be nice and quiet for me from now on, maybe I'll try not to.'' There was a shift behind him, and, as a heavy metal thing hit him on the back of his head, Izuku collapsed.

* * *

Katsuki screams through the (disgusting) rag in his mouth, trying to kick up his feet. His fucking kidnapper holding him just looks at him blankly. The white van he was being dragged into was the same one as the one from earlier. It was dingy, and the insides were clad with chains and manacles. A limp Deku was already hanging like a doll with his all his strings cut but the ones at his wrist on the wall. The only thing that bound him were the manacles placed on his wrists. Katsuki had gotten a different treatment though. Kastuki's hands were literally circled by metal chains, leaving him unable to use his quirk, and the man had forced something down his throat which left him dizzy and fuzzy. He had been fighting the urge to fall unconscious only because of his mother, auntie, Deku and because this man was a fucking bastard and he didn't deserve Katsuki going easy on him. He screams more muffled curses at the man who keeps ignoring him while he fastens Katsuki's hands to metal rings that hung from the wall of the van opposite of Deku.

Less than a minute later the van's door closes behind the man while Katsuki can't do nothing but struggling to come free in vain. The distance of the man doesn't seem to change the tightness of the chains. They aren't loosening. More screaming and cursing.

Another dizzy spell hits him. Katsuki passes out.

.

The next time Katsuki wakes up he feels horrible. It's like he's a balloon whose air has left him. He feels weak and sloppy.

It takes some time for him to focus his eyesight by blinking and before he manages to get an idea of what happened and the reason he feels horrible; probably a result of the something, most likely a drug, that the man forced down his throat. The man, who kidnapped him (and Deku) and had hurt his mom and Inko. He wants to scream again and to jump up and show the man why you don't just do that, but the only thing he can manage is a weak groan. He lays down for a bit longer, looking straight ahead at the red, sandy stone beneath him and when he finally feels like he won't throw up just by moving, he sits up and looks around slowly.

He's in a cell. The cell is open, with just old, almost rusty bars separating the cell from the rest of the room. It's a big rectangular room with walls, floors and ceiling made of concrete and just not enough light to be able to see the other side of the room clearly. The colour of the walls is a dark, soft red and the light shining through has a yellow shade, which gives the room earthy tones. The cell is placed on the side of the room against a wall, but it is placed in the middle of the wall. He's able to see a table filled with papers and books in the corner opposite of the cell. A familiar man with his lab coat is browsing through several of the papers and muttering. Katsuki might as well call him Lab coat, it seemed right.

Deku is already awake next to him and is looking at Lab coat with wide eyes. His hands fiddling with a metal shackle placed around his leg. Katsuki feels a flash of rage at Deku, because he got fucking _caught_. Deku had always been smarter than him, more responsible and never rushing into the situation, but the moment their moms had been threatened he had backed down and immediately handed himself over. He hadn't been only stupid but also weak and that had made Katsuki angry in a manner he hadn't been before at Deku, because Deku was always talking about becoming a hero, even while he was scared of literally everything sometimes, but when thrown into a serious situation he gave up without even a kick.

But screaming at Deku wouldn't help anybody now, so it would have to wait until later.

''Ah, you're both awake now?'' Katsuki startles at the voice.

He looks up to Lab coat slowly and he's sees Deku in the corner of his eyes shoot him a shocked look. ''Well, finally, that took some time. I've been wanting to get started already.'' Lab coat mumbles while pouting. Katsuki frowns disgusted at him. ''So, now we going to separate you two. Can't have you two distracted. Blondie, you may go first! Isn't that exciting?'' Lab coat eyes almost fucking twinkle as he looks at Katsuki, not even having looked at Deku one second since he noticed Katsuki was awake.

There's a splutter behind Katsuki and Katsuki wants to punch sometimes. Actually, he wants to punch Deku, because why can't he just keep _quiet_.

''A-Are you sure that's a good idea?''

The man redirects his gaze at Deku for the first time. ''I mean, I d-don't know what you're going to do, b-but Katsuki is really strong. So,'' Deku's eyes flicker to Katsuki ''He will hold out really long. W- Won't it be better for him to, uh, mellow out a little bit first?'' Lab coat cocks his head, almost like a curious puppy.

 _(Deku is spouting bullshit. He is, and Katsuki has no idea why. Only that it will end up in a way Katsuki won't like at all.)_

''Maybe you sh-should leave him here first for only a few days, th-then h-he will give in easier.'' Deku hesitates, and Katsuki already moves to interfere because he _recognizes_ this. This behaviour Deku takes when he's going to say something stupidly self-sacrificing, like he doesn't care what will happen to himself at all.

''A-and if you get bored, I-I wouldn't mind going first.''

That fucking selfish bastard. ''Wh- '' Katsuki gets interrupted by Lab coat.

''Hmm, I guess. But it will be fun to break him, no? Besides, can't you see how excited your friend is to go? I promise we can have fun after that! But you'll have to make sure to still be alive then, okay? It's always such a shame to find the exciting ones' dead already when I come to get them.'' Katsuki freezes. ''What the fuck did you say, bastard?!''

Lab coat blinks at him like a demented turtle.

.

Izuku looks at Kacchan in disbelieve as he goes off at the villain. Katsuki is screaming again, and the villain is laughing and Izuku just wishes he could do _something_. Because his strength isn't there, because talking isn't working, because otherwise Kacchan will be taken god knows where and Izuku won't be able to save him, _again_.

The shackle is tight around his ankle, however it's the only thing Izuku is fastened against the wall with. If he just would be able to loosen it somehow.

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!'' Kacchan just won't stop screaming an Izuku needs to concentrate. The villain is just laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Izuku feels his breathing become a little bit heavier. His fiddling with the shackle becomes more nervous.

''WILL YOU SHUT YOUR SHITTY MOUTH- '' Keep a cool head, Izuku reminds himself, 'the last thing we want to have now is a panic attack.'

''AS SOON AS I'M OUT OF THESE CHAINS I'M GOING TO- ''

Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, keep calm.

''I'm going to enjoy breaking you at full strength.''

 _''_ _I'm gonna break you at full strength!'' Kaccahn grins manically at him from within the black smoke cloud while Izuku looks at him in disbelieve from the ground._

The metal groans as it gets squashed between his fingers.

.

A loud crunch sounds behind him. Katsuki turns around to look at Deku and looks in disbelieve at the metal shackle around Deku's ankle crushed and flatten like it wasn't thick heavy metal, but some kind of coke can.

Deku is looking at the metal like a frightened doll; empty and blank but with a fearful glint in his eyes.

There's a laugh from Lab coat behind him and Katsuki snaps around to see his surprised but overjoyed face. ''I thought you didn't have a quirk, kid?!'' He asks with a wicked grin.

Deku weakly tugs at the metal, but nothing happens.

''I-I don't.''

''Well, isn't that just _interesting_.''

* * *

 _''_ _You get to go first anyway!''_

The words echo around Izuku's head as he lays on the cold, stone table. He had struggled at first, scrambling to get away from the table and manacles that were only half circles coming out of the stone. It hadn't taken long for him to give up though. His struggles weren't doing anything after all. It was useless.

Izuku was still concerned about Kacchan. Because while it was obvious Izuku would get main attention from the villain now, Kacchan wasn't cleared forever. Izuku needed _an escape_ _plan_. The manacles made his mind hazy with repressed memories though, and Izuku hadn't been able to clear up his mind since they had closed.

''Keep calm for me now. Otherwise I will get your friend too. He's was the one I wanted, you know. You were just a bonus. I thought Sensei would like him. He has such a nice quirk! Mm, I wonder if he only explodes his hands. But, now I think Sensei will like you too. If you just keep silent for me, okay?''

Midoriya blinks up in the too bright lamp hanging above him, while listening half-heartedly to the villain ramblings. _Keep silent and calm, otherwise he will do something to Kacchan._ The man is sitting on a spinning chair with wheels, weaving through the room quickly, and sometimes making spins. Sometimes he tugs at random chains, which literally hang everywhere and come from the ceiling, to gain speed or to lessen it. He rolls from the metal table to the stone one Izuku is laying on. He has covered the lower half of his face by a mask now. He looks a little bit like a dentist.

''So, why don't you talk a little bit to me about that non-quirk of yours?'' Izuku blinks up in the bright lights, not answering. It feels kind off nostalgic. ''Hmm?'' the villain laughs, slightly muffled by the mask. ''Don't worry Izu-chan. We're going to have fun now.''

* * *

A lot of the time separated from Katsuki feel like a haze to Izuku. The villain smiles at him a lot, and he talks to Izuku like he has known him for years. Izuku tries to ignore the talking and just keep calm. To not freak out.

It's the second day when he fails at that for the first time, at least Izuku thinks so, he doesn't know how long he has slept. He hasn't seen Kacchan. He hasn't talked. The previous day had been horrible. The man had been trying to get the non-quirk to react, all the while muttering about how 'Sensei' was going to be so excited about his discovery.

He is laid down on a cold stone table in the room again. He's pinned by the metal bounds around his wrists and ankles again, and Izuku is clutching the stone edges with his hands. He feels like he's going to be sacrificed.

So, the first time he fails, is on the possibly second day while he's lying on the bed and the villain accidently spills steaming hot coffee over him. Izuku had already been stressed, the metal binds make him think of nightmares and memories, and the hot liquid flashes him back to things he's been trying to forget for a long time.

He clenches his jaw and his hands and the stone table gives a loud crack as a part of is squashed to dust between his fingers. Izuku freezes in horror as the leftover chunks of stone leave his hands and crumble to the floor.

The villain looks at Izuku's hand in disbelieve, and then to his now empty cup. Izuku tugs at his restrains but the power has left him again. The villain looks at his struggle in blankly. ''It seems we've booked some progress.''

.

After that the villain is relentless. He tests all kinds of things. It's weird because he isn't specifically looking to hurt him, just getting his non-quirk to work. Of course, this doesn't mean he will go out of his way to make it less painful, just that he will stop with it as soon as he realises it doesn't work.

He has connected Izuku to several beeping machines, and made a list of things he tests. Hard sounds, clean cuts, electricity shocks and now liquids have joined it too. Izuku would actually find it pretty interesting in different circumstances.

The villain still talks to him, telling him every time what the result are and how exciting his non-quirk is. Tells him everything Izuku already knows about the joint in his foot. All things that aren't _right_. That aren't _normal_ and Izuku still doesn't answer. He learns however that hard, piercing sounds get a reaction, but only a mild one. Clean cuts don't get a reaction at all, and it's the same for electricity shocks. Izuku thinks it's not wholly accurate, as he remembers those instances, and all of them had hurt as hell.

 _(Izuku has been convinced for some time however that it's his mental stage which decides if the quirk will come out. He wonders if the villain takes that into account.)_

.

On the end of the day he learns that liquids only get a reaction if they're especially cold or hot, though the villain adds a little bit disappointed, it's a milder one than the first one. Izuku finds he's not really surprised.

* * *

One day begins different (The fifth, the fourth? _Please_ , _please_ let Kacchan be okay.). They had done broken bones the day before at least. Izuku wakes up to the familiar too bright lights, and cold surface with one hand bandaged and a face which feels stiff from the left-over of his tears from the day before. He still isn´t wearing a shirt, but he is wearing pants instead of just his boxers this time. They´re shorts though. No shoes, or socks. It's cold but the same as before.

The villain though is not the same. He's sitting next to the table on his beloved chair with wheels, but where normally an excited smile is placed is now a frown. After a minute of silence, Izuku turn his head to him. He blinks at him.

(Izuku doesn't know why, but with it feels wrong to talk to this villain. Just like calling him something different than 'the villain'. They communicate with a lot of long chatter from the villain and blinks and shivering from Izuku. The villain doesn't seem to mind.)

The villain gives him a sad smile. ''I'm sorry Izu-chan. I'm okay.'' There's a pause.

''I like you, Izu-chan. You're nice.'' The expression of the villain is heartbroken as he says it.

Izuku thinks he's a little bit like a little kid.

They don't do any tests that day.

* * *

After a week, _Izuku thinks at least, the villain told him he has slept a lot, so if he sums it up together he thinks it's been a week, he isn't sure, there's been three day of experimenting at least. Maybe four, Izuku isn't sure, he wonders how Kacchan is doing,_ Izuku almost has a break down. He ruins the table, leaves a crater on the ground and the villain can only just manage to hold him down with almost all the chains that are hanging from the ceiling, which only is because Izuku freezes for a second to long when he stares at the blood on his hands, and suddenly his body is weak again.

The villain at first snarls and screams, ready to lash out, making Izuku cower in the corner he has crawled weakly to. He throws his arms over his other table. The metal one with all his instruments, pushing them on the ground, and then the table for good measure. One heavy, sharp, metal _thing_ lands on Izuku, and Izuku whimpers in pain as the blood begins to flow. When the villain finally calms down, he looks at Izuku with concern and begins to apologize to him again and again.

Izuku wonders if he's mad.

 _(''I'll kill you, you fucking ungrateful good-for-nothing. You expected to get away with it? Did you?! Did you?! I will kill you! People like you don't deserve to live!'' He stamps on the machine in rage, kicking out again, and again.)_

 _(''Izu-chan didn't mean it, I know he didn't. He's always so sweet for me. Trying to stay calm and silent. He wouldn't do this. You wouldn't, would you, Izu-chan?'' The voice of the villain is urgent and hassled, on the verge of panic and rage._ _Izuku wants to cry, but all he can do is give him an empty broken smile while he lays on the ground unable to get up again. ''No, that's right. Izu-chan wouldn't do that on purpose to me.'' The villain continuous. Izuku sobs.)_

 _(''I'm so sorry Izu-chan, I didn't mean it. Tell me where it hurts. We'll make you all better. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'')_

Izuku thinks he is.

* * *

Izuku is coughing. His throat is dry and every single cough feels like a stab. That's not what Izuku is focusing on though. He looks at the blood covering his hands in horror. His gaze shifts slowly to villain. ''Wh-What did you _do_ to me?'' It's the first time he says something to the villain ever since he's been brought to this room, even if it is a pained, hushed whisper - _it's the first sign he's breaking_ -. There's anger is that question, but mostly hysterical dread.

The villain looks at him with distressed eyes, ignoring the question. ''You can't escape, Izu-chan. I like you Izu-chan. But you can't leave. I can't leave, Sensei will never let me leave. So, the only way is for you to stay here. I _can't_ be alone. Please, don't leave me alone again. I will make sure Sensei won't know how precious you are. You have to stay my friend. Promise me, you won't leave.''

Izuku just stares at him.

* * *

 **Well, hello, here I am again.**

 **Two weeks this time, which is the longest I've taken for any chapter so far, but I don't really mind as it gave me a more relaxing pace. So, I hope you don't mind too much either.**

 **Don't really have much to comment on this chapter. Just Izuku and Kacchan get kidnapped. A small memory. The momma-bears get hurt. And a cray-cray villain. All in a day's business I would say.**

 **\- For the guest who commented on my misspelling Kirishima's name. Thanks a bunch. I'll make sure to correct that. I seem to misspell names a bit often. Sorry about that.**

 **\- Also as answer to Angryboy13** **'** **s question which was how much chapters it will take 'till cannon.**

 **This was a super hard question for me, because honestly, I just want to get cannon as soon as I can, so at first I actually planned to do a time-skip this chapter. But as you see in this chapter, a few other things were also already planned on my agenda that didn't fit anywhere else. So, I ended up not doing the time-skip.**

 **Anyway, to shorten my rambling, I think we're finally going to see cannon in around 3 chapters. Can't promise anything though.**

 **Once again, thank you sincerely for reading this chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks a lot to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed. (I realise now that this sounds really sarcastic but I really do mean it.)**

 **Chapter 7**

The cell smelled. Or rather Katsuki himself smelled, but Katsuki was happy to blame everything bad on something or someone else right now.

It was a rather stupid thing to be frustrated about while in his predicament, but the cell had been silent and maddening for the last two days, so, Katsuki couldn't really bring himself to feel bad about it.

He hadn't seen Izuku for those same two days. No, Katsuki had just been sitting there. Not able to move a lot because of a shackle around his neck and handcuffs that pin his hands directly against the wall with chains still engulfing most of his hands. (Too high to sit comfortably but too low to actually stand. Katsuki suspects the were placed there with adult sizes in mind.) Entirely useless and unable to do _anything_ , no matter how much he fumed and raged.

It's so silent in the chamber that the only thing Katsuki can hear is his breathing, and his thoughts, both of which suddenly deafeningly loud. Because Katsuki doesn't like to think. At least not this way. Reminiscing has never been his forte. He likes to just avoid the hard topics and focus on other things. But there aren't any other things here. Nothing but dust, metal and stone.

 _(Sometimes Katsuki thinks he hears something beyond the walls of the chamber, but it sounds vaguely like screams, so Katsuki tries to convince himself that those are just sounds his mind is making up.)_

He hasn't seen Lab coat yet either. He wonders if he will. _(A small part of him actually wishes for it, because he hasn't eaten or drunk anything in two days and the sting in his stomach is beginning to hurt, and his throat feels like something crawled in there and died, which really isn't an image Katsuki needs right now.)_

He's pathetic. He's already caught himself counting cracks in the wall at least three times.

He's tried his quirk again and again before, but it's cold in the cell. Cold enough for Katsuki to flinch when his skin touches the stone instead of his clothes, and for it to feel like all his warmth is sucked out of him even through the fabric. Sweating isn't really possible for him now. Hell, he has trouble to just keep warm enough and not sit there shivering like an idiot.

He shifts from position, trying for at least the hundreds time now to get the kink out of his shoulder. Katsuki has got to do something. At least make an attempt at escaping, but his body is weak and restrained. There's nothing in the cell but his own body and his clothes to help. Katsuki doesn't know _how_ he can do something.

He shifts again.

.

On the third day, Lab coat comes by, he's muttering lowly and doesn't focus on Katsuki at all for the first hour he's in the room, only leaving through the papers leafing on the table in the corner, even while Katsuki screams and croaks at him. When Lab coat finally does, he absentmindedly forces Katsuki to stand up via shifting chains, grabs his hair to throw his head back, and forces him to drink at least a litre of water, even though Katsuki isn't able to stomach half of it because he chokes several times. After that he gets some stale bread shoved in his mouth which Katsuki's pretty sure is expired, and then the man throws a bucket of warm water over him. Katsuki is pretty sure it is meant to be an equivalent to a shower.

After that Lab coat walks away muttering excitedly. Katsuki manages to catch the name 'Izu-chan'.

That night is bad. While the sucking emptiness in his stomach is finally a little bit filled, he has a stomach ache and the warm water has long turned cold. His teeth are chattering and he can't even curl into himself for warmth because of his restrains. He can't think because his head is buzzing. He isn't able to sleep at all that night.

 _._

There's another visit two days later. By then, Katsuki has concluded in one of his clearer moments he has a fever. A bad one. He's drowsy, hot but shivering. He's sweating again, causing small explosions to go off in his hands, which would be great if it wasn't for the weakness of his body. He has already thrown up twice, even with nothing in his stomach. He seems to be panting for air all the time. Everything hurts. Lab coat is a blur and Katsuki is pretty sure the only reason why he was able to stand were the chains holding him up.

Lab coat doesn't seem to notice.

.

The next time he isn't even aware of the visit.

He suddenly notices he's drenched with water one moment. There's also an obviously old apple and banana laying only a few feet away from him, and also a water filled small bright yellow bucket with several animals printed on it, one of those buckets you see children walking around with on beaches, which looks so out of place in the room it makes Katsuki laugh in a hysterical moment. He can't reach any of it anyway.

 _Only Katsuki could have sworn those hadn't been there before. He could have sworn he had been awake for hours and he could have sworn he hasn't seen Lab coat at all for those hours._

* * *

Katsuki wakes up with hazy, hot and painfully.

It takes some time before he notices the heavy, warm, breathing weight leaning on him on his right side.

His arms are still chained though, and he can feel the cold concrete sucking the little warmth he preserved out of him. He tenses.

He heaves his head up slowly, cautiously to his right. The tension falls away immediately when he sees a mess of dark hair, with a green sheen enter his vision.

It's Izuku. Izuku is sitting right next to him.

It's like a wave of relief engulfs Katsuki and his body gives a metaphorical sigh of that relief.

Oh god, It's Izuku and he's breathing. Katsuki doesn't think he's ever been as happy to see those stupid freckles as he's now. It's been nine days since they had split up, and he _had_ heard that stupid villain mutter creepy things when he came to visit those two times, mentioning Izuku regularly.

Izuku looks bad though. He's shirtless, and isn't wearing shoes nor socks. He's shivering. Probably the reason why he's huddled against him, and Katsuki feels a flare of jealousy when he sees the different restraints of Izuku that give him much more room for movement. He looks cleaner to Katsuki than Katsuki knows he himself is, though his clothes are dirty. And Izuku has some bandages covering him, the bright white almost reflecting in the dark room. His arms. His stomach. One leg. A hand. A shoulder. Katsuki doesn't quite know how to feel about that; on one hand, it meant that Izuku had gotten wounds somehow, on the other hand they were treated, and on a third hand they were treated by _Lab coat_.

Katsuki shifts, trying to get a better angle. He blinks with surprised eyes at the cloth covering him that falls of. A blanket. There's a blanket in their cell… For Izuku, there was no way it was for Katsuki. Lab coat hadn't given him a second glance since the moment Izuku accidently crushed his handcuffs.

Something had happened, something that made Izuku-No, fucking Deku, important enough to deserve that blanket, even though he wasn't even wearing a shirt. Probably because he was able to crush his manacles to dust, even though he doesn't have _a fucking quirk_.

Katsuki was so done with having no answers.

He roughly jerks his body, hoping to wake Izuku up.

* * *

 _Izuku wakes up sprawled on a cold floor._

 _It takes a few seconds to shake off his drowsiness before he focusses on his surroundings._

 _He back in the cell again. The cell in which the villain brought him and Kacchan on the first day._

 _More important though is Kacchan, who's sitting next to him with his eyes closed. For a minute, Izuku freezes, afraid of the implications but Kacchan's chest is going up and down, his breathing the only thing you could hear in the room, it's harsh and shallow. Kacchan doesn't look hurt. He smells, he looks tired, sweaty, hassled with his hair a mess, his clothes wrinkled, dirty, with bags under his eyes, a pallor and hollowness in his cheeks, and a harsh blush on his cheeks, but Izuku is relieved when doesn't see any wounds besides several bruises and scrapes on him._

 _He's shackled against the wall though, just like Izuku, however Kacchan's hands are raised above his head and the handcuffs around his wrist are pinned directly to the wall, while Izuku has his handcuffs secured against the wall with chains and one chain circled around his ankle, and thus has a little bit room for movement._

 _There's a loud click and Izuku turns his head just as the villain comes in._

 _He looks overjoyed to see Izuku awake. ''Hi Izu-chan! I'm sorry, but I'm have to go on a trip, so we're not going experimenting together today. It's only for three days, I think.'' He gives him a thumbs up, ''So, it's only a short break, and my table has to be replaced anyway, so it isn't much of a hassle.''_

 _Izuku blinks at him._

 _''_ _Ah, not like your friend has been. A hassle, I mean. He's been screaming every time I come in here, well every time but the last time at least. Really tiring. Ah, his quirk is fun though! I'm still looking forward to him. So, you take care of him!'' He waved his hand a dismissing gesture. ''Ah! But I've to go now, I'll see you soon! Oh, there's someone who will check on you, but don't worry, I told him he wasn't allowed to go experiment with you two without me! You need to keep silent about your non-quirk though, okay? It's going to be a surprise for Sensei when I am able to discover what it is, so nobody can know yet!'' As he said this waved his index finger back and forth. Izuku blinks at him again, and the villain laughs in answer and walks out of the room again._

 _._

 _Izuku stares at the sleeping Kacchan again. He notices Kacchan has a shackle around his neck, almost like a dog collar. He can't seem to find it amusing._

 _His thoughts are racing but not focussing: The villain is not going to experiment on him. At least, he isn't going to for a week because he's going away. Someone else is coming, and is going to 'take care' of them. The scientist hasn't experimented with Kacchan's quirk yet, because of Izuku. Izuku wants to sleep too. He wonders how his mom is doing. He wonders how Yagi-san is doing. He's cold. It's his fault they ended up here. In his life, before, this had never happened. He messed everything up. He wonders if he and Kacchan will ever escape. Maybe they police or heroes will find them._

 _(Izuku doesn't truly believe that though.)_

 _His eyes focus on a blanket placed only two or three feet away from him. The villain must have left it there._

 _He uses the movement the chains allow him, grabs the blanket and pushes himself closer to a shivering Kacchan. Kacchan is warmer than him, too warm. He is still wearing all his clothes unlike Izuku. His shirt, his pants and his shoes. Izuku carefully places the blanket around him too. Cautiously, Izuku leans lightly against him, curling up to preserve his body-warmth. He misses the warmth of the blanket, but Kacchan looks like he needs it more. Besides Kacchan is like a small heater on his own anyway. The sound of Kacchan's breathing is calming in a way, it makes Izuku relax._

 _Izuku falls asleep before he knows it._

* * *

Waking up Deku doesn't fully go as planned.

Because Deku immediately notices that he's sick. The first thing he does when he rouses is adjusting the blanket to wholly cover Katsuki again, scolding him, not even looking surprised to see him.

Katsuki protest with the fact Deku isn't wearing a shirt, shoes or even _socks_ , so obviously, he should take the blanket. Besides, he feels hot anyway. Deku doesn't accept this reasoning however, and Katsuki can't do anything about it, because _his_ hands are pinned to a wall. After almost fucking half an hour bitchin' Izuku accepts to share the fucking blanket, which means they're even closer huddled than before. (Katsuki will never admit it, but he actually likes that, because Izuku is warm and familiar, and is better than anything he has had in a since he got chained up in this cell.) After that they are silent for a while. _It's annoying how easily you can hear that Katsuki's breathing is just slightly faster than normal._

They ignore the elephant in the room. The fact that they're kidnapped. That both have no idea at all what to do. Their mothers.

Sometime later, Deku interrupts the silence by asking about what happened to him and Katsuki gives a short summary about sitting here for a week, creepy Lab coat who came in sometimes muttering stupid things, and the four times he has gotten food, water and a 'shower'. He doesn't mention the times where the villain didn't dry him, how he ended up with such a bad feeling that he wasn't even sure if he conscious for a few days, and the despondent look Lab coat had, like a child who lost his balloon, when he had found Katsuki laying in his own sweat and vomit the last time.

Deku looks at him in surprise. ''You haven't stood up in an entire week?!'' Then he shoots in a ridiculous concerned fit, muttering things about muscles and bones. Katsuki interrupts him by saying he has in fact stood up, a whopping three times, when he got checked up by the man. This doesn't really seem to comfort Deku, but at least he calms down. Deku is silent again after that.

Katsuki hesitates for a while, suddenly less willing to interrogate him now he looks so sad and tired. He decides for something smaller first. He speaks ''What about you?'' Deku's eyes flicker to his, but he averts them almost immediately when he sees Katsuki looking at him intensely. ''I-I was taken to another room. He, eh, tried to experiment on me. To get the non-quirk to come out.'' Deku's eyes flicker to him again, nervous, and which makes Katsuki want to burst out in anger even more, but he manages to only clench his teeth. So much for a lighter topic.

''The non-quirk.''

Katsuki doesn't understand why Izuku calls it a _non-quirk,_ doesn't understand why he has never _talked_ about it with Katsuki. Doesn't even understand what it is exactly. It makes him want to scream and punch something.

(Which Katsuki also doesn't understand. Because this is fucking Deku. For his part, Deku should be able to do anything what he wanted, as long as it didn't involve Katsuki.)

''Yes.'' There's a pause again. ''It's true. I mean that I don't really have a quirk. What we told you when we were four is true. I-I don't have a quirk.'' His eyes flicker to Katsuki again. It sounds more like he's trying to convince himself. ''I have the extra joint in my foot. It's registered like that in my papers. I don't have anything that actively manifested itself. I don't have a _quirk_. This _thing_ I have I can't control it. I don't even know what it is, or why it's there.'' A small pause again. ''It just happens sometimes… Most often when I'm upset, but sometimes in normal situations too.'' He smiles weakly ''It's really annoying actually, because sometimes I just accidently ruin doors, or my chopsticks, or walls.''

Katsuki's mind freezes for a moment ''Walls?'' his voice is slightly higher than normal but Deku doesn't seem to hear him. Katsuki doesn't know if he's glad or annoyed. ''You might as well call me quirkless, because I am. I, just, I don't know. I'm just dangerous and weird also.''

''Dangerous?'' Deku blinks to him, surprised. ''Ah, yes. Because I can't control it. It hasn't yet, but it well, if it goes wrong. It's going to go _wrong_. I'm not sure if I even should be allowed to live this way. I could hurt, or even kill everyone I touch, even if it's accidental.''

Katsuki is silent for a while after that. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''I-I don't know. I haven't even told mom. She just thinks I have a special talent for destroying things.'' Deku gives a weak laugh. '' I know it's not an actual quirk. It's weird. It's _abnormal_. I don't want to bother her, and make it even harder on her. This is a thing that can blow up in your face fast and painfully.'' A pause again. Izuku continuous in a softer voice, something irritatingly fragile in it. ''I-I just don't want her to be afraid of me, I know it's selfish, but… I don't even have a but. I'm pathetic.''

They both fall silent again, this time longer. Katsuki is able to get an up-close show of an Izuku who's slowly getting more and more miserable. He tells himself he doesn't care.

.

After maybe an hour Katsuki's voice croaks again, making Deku jump ''You say you can't control your quirk.'' It wasn't a question. ''And you say it's a danger to others. But you also tell me, you haven't actually hurt anyone accidently, an actual person and not an object? Since when have you had this thing then?'' Deku looks up startled ''The, eh, the first memory I have of it is when I'm five.''

Katsuki looks at him with puzzled, piercing eyes ''Why are you so afraid of doing it then?'' Deku looks at him surprised ''W-Well, it would be logical to be afraid of hurting others when you can't control it, right? I mean if it happens with objects, it can happen with persons too.''

''But isn't that the point? The fact it hasn't happened with actual persons, and has with objects. Shouldn't that tell you enough?''

Deku looks at him with frightened, almost caged eyes. He shifts his face away.

They're silent again.

* * *

''Here, take it.''

Katsuki shakes his head. ''Stupid, you should take at least half of it. Don't look down on me.''

Deku sighs. ''Kacchan, you're sick. I'm not looking down on you at all. I'm trying to make sure you're alright.''

''Well, you're weak, so you should get extra water too then.''

''Kacchan, just _please_.'' He moves the ridiculous bucket to Katsuki's mouth, and Katsuki jerks his head away again. He feels accomplished when he hears the soft sigh of Deku again. Almost. Only a few minutes and Deku would give in. The experiments had obviously been hard on Deku and his normal stubbornness had taken a hit because of it. But then the inside of his throat begins to tickle in that irritating way, he coughing violently in seconds. Which hurts. A lot. Katsuki had never thought that the burning feeling of an intense cough coupled with a dry throat would hurt so much. It leaves him heaving for air and with tears in his eyes.

'Kacchan! Are you okay?!''

Katsuki body becomes hotter and hotter, and he _can't_ breath.

Black encompasses him.

.

''Kacchan, _please_. Just, you're sick. The blanket will keep you warm. You need to stop moving so much.''

Katsuki blinks at the blurry shape in front of him. ''It's too warm.'' He mumbles.

''Kacchan, you're ice cold!''

.

''What's that?''

Deku blinks at him excitedly. ''Kacchan! You're awake! Careful!''

Katsuki decides to ignore the last word. ''Yeah, it was impossible to not be with you being so loud.'' Deku freezes before he averts his eyes. ''Sorry about that.''

Katsuki weakly waves the apology away. ''It's not important. What is that on your hand?''

Immediately Deku's eyes widen as they gain a panicked look. He hastily and unsubtly hides his hand behind his back. ''Uh, N-Nothing.''

''Fuck, Deku. Is that blood?! What the fuck, you're coughing up blood?!''

''N-No, Kacchan, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!''

''Fucking Deku, don't worry about it? You're coughing blood! How is that not something I should worry about?!'' Katsuki shifts angrily.

''Kacchan, no! You're sick! You're going to overwork your body again!''

''Don't avoid the subject, bastard!''

.

''How long has it been?'' Deku blinks at him. ''What?''

''You said the villain would return in about three days. How long has it been?''

Deku flinches. ''Deku. How long?'' Katsuki growls.

''I'm not sure. Time passes a rather slow when you're – '' Deku cuts himself off and his eyes look at Katsuki concernedly. Katsuki growls again. ''… I think around two days.''

''And the babysitter that Lab coat said would come?''

Deku shakes his head.

.

''I'm thirsty, dad.'' Katsuki looks up at the vague shape.

Their voice is frantic as they answer ''No, Kacchan. It's just me, Deku.''

Katsuki ignores the words as he weakly tugs at the pants of the figure. ''Please. Water. Throat hurts.''

Dad splutters guiltily. ''I'm sorry, Kacchan. I can't give you anything.''

He tugs again. ''Water.'' He says this time more forcefully. ''I'm sorry, Kacchan,'' a strangled sound. 'We already drank everything.''

.

''You know, that babysitter… I don't think he's coming.''

Katsuki doesn't know if he should be relieved or not.

.

''Can't you just crush the manacles again?''

''What?''

''Why can't you just crush or chains again?''

Deku flinches. ''I tried. I don't know how to activate it though.''

Katsuki shoots him an dirty look. ''Tch, should have known that even with something similar to a quirk you would still be useless.''

Deku flinches again.

.

''What are you doing?''

Katsuki stares sleepily at unnaturally bent fingers, before his eyes widen in disbelieve, snapping fully awake.

''What the fuck?!''

''I'm trying to escape, Kacchan. I'm not sure what to do with my ankle yet but this give me at least a little bit more room for movement.''

''You're trying to escape by destroying your fucking hand?! What the fuck's wrong with you! You should have at least consulted me before you decide to break your _motherfucking_ _fingers_!''

''Kacchan,'' Deku looks completely calm, like he hasn't just broken the fingers of the hand that wasn't bandaged and like Katsuki is the one that is acting unrationallly. ''you're sick. Very sick. You didn't even recognise me the last time you woke up! And we haven't had food nor water besides one bucket in at least four days! You're going to die if you don't get out soon. A few broken fingers won't matter if that happens.''

''So, you decide breaking your fingers is the best idea?! With no further idea how to proceed? Because that's smart.'' Katsuki says sarcastically.

''Well, Kacchan, at least I'm trying to do something! Do you have any better ideas?!''

There's a small pause. ''That's what I thought.''

* * *

 _Izuku blinked at the pills in the villain's hands._

 _''_ _Huh? Izuku, you're curious?''_

 _Izuku merely blinked again. ''Hmm, I created them. The last two persons I experimented with- they were a lot less fun than you, don't worry- had when combined a quirk a little bit like your friend. That's why I was so excited with your friend. With him I would be able to upgrade them, only needing one person this time! They're really cool so far. Look, all you have to do is throw them like this and- '' The villain got in a pose that distantly looked like one of a baseball pitcher before throwing his arm in a smooth movement forward._

 _The pills twirled in the air for a few seconds before they bumped against the wall on the other side of the room. One second there was nothing and then Izuku's eyes widened as a whirl of fire and heat arose at the place where the two small tablets had landed. The wave of harsh wind tugging at his hair and the heat making his eyes burn and want to turn away._

 _''_ _See? Cool, huh?''_

* * *

 **So, originally, this was a far longer chapter, but then I decided to split it up in two.**

 **No, honestly the chapter is kind of short, I know it's only around 4,5 K. I'm sorry, but I felt it was the best to end it here. Though it does mean I'm going to have to count on even more chapters *gloom*.**

 **I didn't get any questions this time -though I'm not sure if that's good or not-,so only thing I really wanna say now is that I'm not a medical expert at all. So, I'm just speculating here that Katsuki's fever would spike sometimes, leaving him less clear and able to understand everything happening around him, and sometimes leaving him more able to understand. Which is why there's a scene where he can't recognise Izuku at all, but also one where he's arguing with Izuku while pretty rational and clear-headed.**

 **That's it I guess, I wish you all a nice day and a** **s always, thanks a lot for reading this chapter, and please do review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _''_ _I'm sorry, Kacchan. I didn't mean it that way. I'm so sorry.''_

 _''_ _Tch, fucking leave me alone.''_

 _''_ _No, I'm sorry Kacchan. I'm just-I just feel frustrated. It wasn't cool for me to take it out on you.''_

 _Katsuki shakes his head angrily._

* * *

The return of the villain, or Lab coat like Kacchan calls him, was peaceful in a way it probably shouldn't have been.

The villain had come in with a loud exclamation of his name on what Izuku expected to be the fifth day or possibly in the night in between the fourth and fifth. Kacchan had been half awake, only noticing something was wrong when the familiar weight and warmth of Izuku was pulled away from his side. He croaks once in protest and the villain pulls something like a cloth out of his pockets and shushes him while he forces it in Kacchan's mouth, gagging him; Kacchan hadn't reacted beyond one disgusted gag. And then Izuku got pulled away to the door.

The villain hadn't even seemed to notice Izuku's mangled hand.

And then they went through the door opening and they were separated again. Just like that.

Nonsensically, it left Izuku reeling.

Even though the last few days had been hard on them, with emotions raging and with fights that would exhaust them more than they should, Kacchan had been like a giant boulder in the sea for him, firm and a constant. Like a calm in the storm, or more like the eye of the hurricane apparently. It was stupid, but it seemed a little bit more alright with Kacchan, and now suddenly separated it hit Izuku. He was on his own here. Kacchan wouldn't help him, _couldn't_ because he was _sick_. Kacchan was alone again. Kacchan was also _a_ _kid_ , who was alone and sick in the cell. Izuku didn't have to be a doctor to know that Kacchan wouldn't hold it out for much longer. And _Izuku_ was returning again to the table, pain and the too bright lights.

It was too much. He was only half aware as the villain ushered him to sit on the table like some mother hen. The world seemed to warp around him and he stared at the face opposite of him.

 _He didn't want to go back to that again._

''Izu-chan?''

 _Please, don't do this again._

''Izu-chan? Are you all right?''

 _It hurts._

''Come on, Izu-chan, talk to me.''

 _Kacchan is alone again._

''Please don't.'' The words were out before he could stop them.

 _You don't want to do this._

Izuku looked him in the eye and the villain blinked and blinked. Izuku's eyes flickered to the silver glisten in the hand of the villain. A syringe with a long needle.

 _Izuku wouldn't go back to that again_. _He couldn't, couldn't, couldn't._

The metal bended and the stone broke. Tears streamed and lamps flickered.

 _He wasn't much of a hero anymore, with too much names carved in gravestones and streaming blood on his hands but he would be damned if he would let someone else hurt Kacchan again._

* * *

 _''_ _Deku-kun? Are… Are you alright?'' Her voice was hesitant and Izuku gives her a smile. ''Of course, we just have to save him, right? That's what heroes do!''_

 _''_ _Are you sure?'' She shot him a careful, concerned look._

 _''_ _Super sure, we haven't trained for years for nothing!'' Her expression cleared up and she giggled._

 _''_ _Well, I guess, if it's you who says that it will be alright then it will be.''_

* * *

Katsuki startles as loud thundering shakes the building. It cacophony of noise and the light movement of the floors make Katsuki even more nauseas than he already is.

And it's coming closer.

He stares at the wall which direction the noise comes from and suddenly it cracks open in one movement. The cracking and breaking of the stone deafening and the rubble and dust flying everywhere, leaving Katsuki bowed over coughing.

There's a shadow in the cloud of smoke and Katsuki tries to discern it better but his eyes are tearing up. It's only a small glimpse of the bright bandages with a dark, messy hair which make him realise who exactly is standing there.

The smoke finally begins to clear up, and fucking Deku is crying, clear tracks making their ways down along his face. He looks confused, half-aware, with low eyelids and vague hysterical eyes. His arms and hands are covered by dust of the walls and several pieces of the stone have pierced the skin. There's something crackling along that skin, something along Deku's whole body really , almost like some kind of electricity was being conducted around him.

A second everything is frozen, and then Deku is thrown to the side with such force it cracks the wall he gets tossed against, landing heavenly on the table under it, breaking that too. Papers go flying and the small flicker of metal that follows gives away the perpetrator. Lab coat steps in the room like the bastard he is.

Deku is struggling and Katsuki looks on in disbelief. There's blood on the side of his face by his temple, slowly dripping down and mixing with his hair.

( _He wonders if this is one of his hallucinations again._ )

Labcoat draws nearer Deku slowly, obviously cautious, but also calm, a strong contrast to Deku. ''Izu-chan? You're acting strange. Will you calm down now?''

Deku however scrambles away, with wide, scared eyes now. His hands scrabble the floor and papers, pushing them away even as he tightens his hands around them.

He freezes.

Slowly he turns his head around to his right hand, eyes even wider than before, and Katsuki follows his gaze. Katsuki frowns, frustrated; he isn't able to discern anything because of the papers obstructing his sight but then Deku literally throws himself away from the wall, still with the something in his hand, he lands in the middle of the room, flailing once. And Katsuki can see it now. He's holding a small see-through container in his hand, in it some kind of white tablets.

Deku throws a look at Lab coat, his fingers fumbling around the red cap of the container. Lab coat only frowns at him though.

''Do you want to see again, Izu-chan? You could have just said so.''

Deku's body seems to literally stutter for a small second, his expression looking absolutely desperate and thorn. There something sad and longing that flickers in eyes, but it's so fast that Katsuki isn't even sure he has truly seen it.

Then it's over and the cap is thorn of and Deku flings the container to Lab coat.

The tablets fly in an arch and one strangely pulls Katsuki's eyes. He watches as, like in slow-motion, the tablet touches the forehead of Lab coat. The collision isn't hard. It's soft rather.

Lab coat blinks.

There's an explosion as the tablet disappears in a whirlwind of fire, heat, light and power.

A blast of sickly hot wind presses Katsuki against the wall, leaving him scrambling just as much as Deku was earlier. His heart is thumping loudly and he hears screaming and he can't even make out if it's Lab coat or Deku, _because Deku was in that blast range too_. The light is blinding and sweat drips down his back, small explosions go off in his clenched hands. He's sure they'll will be damaged later, not that it matters.

When the blast finally calms down, he isn't even able to see the aftermath immediately because his eyes have to adjust again from the bright light, _and he's so goddamn useless_. He wasn't able to do anything, so fucking Deku felt he had to blast himself to fucking smithereens to free himself, only after he had already broken his hands piece by piece and _Katsuki is going to kill him_.

What an idiot.

Then ultimately, he's able to see Deku again. Deku is still crying, barely sitting up, parts of his hair are burnt, a horrible smell coming off it. He apparently had tried to protect his face with his arms and curling up into a ball – Finally a roughly good fucking decision -, So the brunt of the attack was on his arms and legs. His shirt burned away and angry red spots spread on them. The back of his shirt was torn too, probably landed there on his back when the backlash of the blast had blown him of his feet.

The body of Lab coat lays against the wall surrounded by blood splatters and parts of his skin, almost unrecognizable. Burnt and abused, and Deku is looking at it with wide, horror filled eyes. Probably thinking all the things, he shouldn't. His lips are trembling. His whole body is trembling.

But then, taking far too long, _and Katsuki wished he could say something to get that horrible look out of his eyes_ , he seems to steel himself and he moves. He tries to stand up, and Katsuki wants to fucking blow up because the moment he stands, he falls over again. Landing with a thumb and a scream. Then he moves _again_. And even tough Katsuki has a filthy rag in his mouth, he tries to scream anyhow, because Deku _is_ _being_ _a_ _goddamn, fucking, ass-eating Idiot with a capital I_ except Deku continuous anyway, fucking ignoring him.

He crawls to the keys, that have fallen on the ground out of the Lab coat's pockets, that Katsuki only notices now, and then back to Katsuki's cell. He tries to stand up again, grabbing one of the bars of the cell.

His are muscles straining and his limbs shaking. Katsuki is able to fucking _see_ it from where he's bound, and again Deku continuous anyway. Finding the right key takes a while, especially with Deku's shaking.

But then he's inside. Stumbling to him, step for step, and he literally collapses on Katsuki when he's in range; his muscles giving out.

Katsuki is able to see him clearly now. The tear tracks trough the dirt on his face. The bright red burns – Katsuki suddenly feels nauseous, because he _knows_ that this isn't the first time Deku has had fire burns and there have been times before that were _his_ fault - He's able to feel his trembling, and hear his heavy breathing and strained sobs.

He's not able do anything to fucking help.

Deku leans on him, grabbing him to hold himself up, and he moves to the next keyhole. The one on his left wrist. He's fiddling, and soft sobs wreck his frame and finally his left hand is released. Deku seems to almost crumble in relief, and Katsuki moves his arm to support Deku. Pressing him against himself so he carries most of Deku's weight. Deku groans but seems to have no problem with him doing that, and if anything leans even heavier on him.

He moves on to the keyhole of the shackle around his neck. This one's is opened faster. Katsuki tries to keep his relief down but to be freed of the heavy weight around his neck feels amazing.

Then at last Deku moves to the handcuff on his right wrist. That one takes longer again, and katsuki doesn't know if that's because he so close to being free again, or because Deku had begun to shake so bad that he isn't able to get the key in even with a few tries.

Nonetheless, when his arms are free again, he can help. He clumsily unravels the chains around his hands that were connected to the handcuffs. Afterwards he instantly takes over Deku's weight as he slumps and tries to gently set him on the ground. It's awkward because he still has a shackle around his foot and he can't move very far, so Deku leans rather gracelessly against one of his legs, but Katsuki realises though that in their predicament awkward doesn't really mean much. Especially if you consider how Deku was leaning against him just a second ago. He then straightens and finally is able to get that fucking rag out of mouth, tearing it off, and trying to spit out the god-awful taste of it. After that he crouches, taking over the keys from Deku and ridding his body of the last shackle.

He's muttering almost unconsciously; ''You fucking idiot, what the fuck did you think you were doing. I could have gotten free on my own. Why the fuck did you do that. Why the fuck did you think that was necessary. How the fuck are you so reckless. That was fucking point blank. How did you even _think_ that would be a good idea? You're truly fucking useless.'' He understands he isn't all there anymore, because he hasn't even _thanked_ Deku yet, but that's alright because Deku isn't all there anymore either. His eyelids are hanging low, but a small, irritatingly genuine, smile begins to adorn his face, the moment Katsuki begins to mutter. Which is probably a sign of madness or masochism. Most likely madness in Deku's case.

Katsuki feels angry _(and sick and tired and concerned and ready to collapse and he wants to cry)_ , but he suppresses it to grab Deku carefully. One arm under his knees and one arm supporting his back. Deku flinches and grunts when he lifts him up, but he doesn't begin to suddenly scream in pain, so Katsuki takes that a good sign. Deku is fucking heavy, but Katsuki has always been strong, thus Katsuki carries him out of the cell, stumbling a little bit, trying to shield Deku from the sight of Lab coat, most likely dead and as close to a scene out of a horror film as it's going to get.

Now, they only have to get out of here. Katsuki decides to follow the rubble that let's through just a few sunrays.

.

The heroes and police, recognizable by the sirens and flickering red and blue lights, arrive – Later, Katsuki will learn it's because of a call which reports loud noise coming from their position-, when Katsuki with Deku in his arms, both blood-splattered, both with torn clothes, both halfway unconscious, steps outside.

The rage that encompasses Katsuki a second before he passes out is white flashing hot.

* * *

 _Bakugou-san, please go eat something, and catch some sleep. You've been sitting here already for two whole days, only sometimes moving to get to Midoriya-san's room for a bit! There's nothing you can do for them now. They will be alright. Both your wife and Midoriya-san are recovering well.'' Her voice has a soothing quality to it and all Masaru can think about is how often she must have done this before._

 _Masaru shakes his head._

 _The nurse sighs and tugs him up with his shirt. ''Come on, Bakugou-san, let's take care of you now. Your wife will only be worried if she wakes up to see you in such a state.''_

 _._

 _A head injury, the doctor says, nothing too bad, but we would like to keep her sleeping for a few more days, he says._

 _._

 _Masaru looks at the police officers with a lump in his throat. ''Has-has something been found?''_

 _A flicker of guilt appears in the officer's eyes. ''I'm sorry, sir, nothing yet.''_

 _._

 _'_ _It's going to be alright, Katsuki is a though boy, and Izuku is smart. They will be alright. They have always been before. The police are going to find them soon.' Masaru wonders if he repeats those words enough maybe he'll convince himself._

 _._

 _''_ _Midoriya Inko has woken up.''_

 _(Officially, Masaru can only talk to Inko after the nurses, doctor and the officers have done so. Unofficially, Masaru is a mess and almost breaks the door in the rush to get to Inko.)_

 _._

 _Inko looks at the officers and him with wide horrified eyes. ''Izuku?'' Her voice is soft and cracks and Masaru feels his heart break just a bit more as he shakes his head._

 _._

 _''_ _I'm sorry, officer, but are Sansa-san and Machida-san possibly here?''_

 _Masaru blinks and the officer shoots her a surprised look. ''No… I'm sorry, miss, they are too emotionally involved in this case. Chief had to scrap them. But if you want I can call them to come visit you.''_

 _Inko nods ''I-I would like that.''_

 _(It's selfish, but Masaru is happy Inko is awake. Because even with how her eyes crack in concern and she has bags under her eyes, even as she cries in anxiety and worry and wakes up in a fret because of a nightmare, even with all that, at least Masaru isn't alone anymore.)_

 _._

 _Mitsuki wakes up two days after Inko. The bandages bound around her head make her skin look pale and unhealthy, and they flatten her hair against her head. There are still far too much tubes connected to her. She looks dizzy, frail in a way she shouldn't be, pallid, her hospital garment is crinkly and as unflattering as it can get. Her eyes are bloodshot and there's an angry frown on her face._

 _Masaru doesn't think he has ever seen something so beautiful in his life._

 _The first time he breaks out in tears since that evening is as he wraps his arms around her in a hug._

 _._

 _It hurts even worse to tell her about the absence of the boys than it did telling Inko._

* * *

When Katsuki wakes up, he is disorientated. He wakes up to beeps, bright sunlight and a bad feeling in his chest. He vaguely remembers what happened and realises he's probably in the hospital.

He doesn't know why Deku the first thing is that he thinks off when he becomes a little bit more lucid. He doesn't know why that bad feeling he's feeling is an eating worry for the idiot. He does know he has to find him tough. So, he does. Well, he tries, because the moment he moves and begins to tug at the wires that connect him to the beeping machines, a group of nurses' stream into the room, all worries and talking, and being incredibly annoying.

''He's awake! He's awake! Jin-kun contact Bakugou-san, also Ami-chan get Kazunori-sensei!''

He growls at them and while they look a little bit apprehensive at his expression, he manages to push out a ''Where's Deku.'' with an incredibly hoarse voice. It sounds more like a demand than a question, and Katsuki doesn't really have a problem with that.

The nurses look confused before the expression of the one who screamed the commands, a brunette, clears up; ''You mean the boy that came in with you?''

Katsuki promptly decides to only focus on her, and ignore all the others. He nods.

She smiles ''How sweet,'' Then she hesitates ''He's a few rooms down. He was brought in in a pretty bad shape, but he's alive.''

Katsuki wants to speak up, to tell her she had the wrong idea because he isn't and never will be _fucking_ _sweet_ , but his voice isn't working and his throat feels like someone had been scraping sandpaper over it.

The nurse seems to notice his discomfort, because she sends out all the nurses but one small blonde and signs her to give him a glass with water ''Be careful now, only small sips.'' The blond tells him as she gives it to him.

Katsuki empties the glass in one gulp, leaving her in distress but he doesn't care, and looks at the first nurse in expectation ''Can I go see him? Also, my mother, Bakugou Mitsuki? Is she alright? And Midoriya Inko? And the bastard, is he fucking dead?''

''Calm down! Calm down! I'll answer all your questions, but first we need to check your health, and the police needs to talk to you. Your family would probably like to meet you too now that you're awake.''

Katsuki waited while she was checking the machines, and answered when they asked him questions.

''How are you feeling?''

''Great.'' There was a vaguely sarcastic tone to his voice. Both the nurses seemed to become a bit more nervous when they hear it.

''Do you feel any pains in your head?''

''No.''

''What's your name?''

''Bakugou Katsuki''

''What's the name of the boy you came in with?''

''Midoriya Izuku.''

A few other questions follow, stupid things _like do you have any pains in your hands, or maybe legs, or possibly in your stomach? What's your age, and also the date?_ (He calls bullshit on that one because he has no idea how long he's been here, and to be honest he was never that strict in knowing the exact date.) Katsuki is getting more and more frustrated and the nurses are noticing it. They both have cringing smiles pasted on their faces, and Katsuki is ready to explode after five minutes more of that bullshit.

Regrettably they get interrupted before he can go off.

The police officer walks in with a confident stride and all Katsuki can remember is his and Deku's moms on the floor and Deku's mom _crying_ and Deku falling on the ground after trying to get up and _fucking_ _crawling_ to him.

He doesn't feel like they have a lot of right to be confident with him now.

.

The first police officer that asks him questions is arrogant, condescending and talks like Katsuki should kiss his feet for the very fact he had taken the time to 'save' them and now was even taking time to talk to him and reassure the 'distraught child'. He's acting like Katsuki is capable of nothing just because he's kid ''I'm sure it must have been very scary for you. It's alright to cry.'' He tells him. Like katsuki wants to fucking cry, he wants _answers_. He briefly considers asking if it's also alright to punch him in his fucking face.

It's around the time katsuki's hands actually begin to spark in anger that the rest of the police come in and notice that Katsuki isn't liking his interrogator. They quickly interrupt, giving an excuse to the officer, dragging him away and giving Katsuki an apologizing grimace. He hears one of the officer mutter ''Who put _Seiichi_ on interrogating duty?'' and an answering mumble of ''Well, you know, _normally_ Sansa and Machida would take care of this kind of thing.''

After that natural disaster in form of the police officer known as Seiichi, he gets Tsukauchi Naomasa. This one is better. He asks questions that actually seem to have a point and answers some of Kastuki's. The villain is in heavy care, only just alive when they arrived. Their mothers are fine, but they're still both have to make sure they get enough rest, so they're both at his home (apparently, his parents had taken in Auntie for the time-being). Bakugou's father has had some really stressful nights and was in need of just a much rest, and was send to his home for a shower and some sleep in a proper bed a few hours ago, but he'll most likely arrive soon.

''What about Deku?''

The man blinks at him. ''Who?''

''Deku, stupid Deku. The one who I was with.''

''Midoriya-kun?'' Katsuki nods impatiently. ''Deku, what happened to Deku?'' The detective turns to him. ''I will tell you, but you have to stay calm, okay?'' Katsuki focuses on him, his stomach beginning to turn. He nods. ''I'm sorry to say this, Bakugou-kun, but Midoriya-kun. He has fallen into a coma after the incident.''

Katsuki feels himself freeze. A fucking coma. Vaguely he hears the man continue on. ''The doctors have done everything they could, and Midoriya-kun has a good chance in waking up.'' He hesitates a second. ''He has just as good a chance at waking up as you had.'' Katsuki snaps to the man again.

''What?''

The man smiled softly, sadly ''Midoriya-kun wasn't the only one who had fallen in a coma, Bakugou-kun. You've been asleep for two weeks now.''

* * *

 _They ask him questions about Lab coat. They ask him about Deku and about a room with chains and a broken table. They ask him about experiments and tablets._

 _Katsuki can't answer any of those questions._

* * *

 _''_ _D-Dad?''_

 _His dad looks at him with wide, relieved eyes. His eyes are twinkling with unshed tears and his corners of his mouth are tugging up. In seconds, he's engulfed by a familiar smell and strong, long arms that press him tightly against his dad's body._

 _''_ _Oh, god, Katsuki, thank god. Katsuki, you're alright. You're awake.''_

 _A hand, more apprehensive than Katsuki would have liked, raises and hooks himself in the cloth of his father's shirt._

 _''_ _Dad.'' Tears gather in his eyes, as he buries his head in the shoulder in front of him. The arms around his back tighten._

 _He doesn't cry. He doesn't._

* * *

 _Izuku wakes up one day later, while Katsuki is sitting next to him and cursing at him._

 _(Not because he's concerned, but because auntie had apologized to him more than twenty times when he saw her, because, really, she was so, so happy he was awake, but at the same time she hadn't been able to stop crying for days now and he could see her concerned eyes trailing to Deku again and again.)_

 _His skin crackles and he breaks the bed just as the officials come in._

* * *

Katsuki presses himself against the wall as he listens to the adults fighting in the hallway.

''What was that?!''

''We're not sure. It has only happened once before with his bed since he has woken up. It's a possible result of the messing around done by that guy.'' Some female voice answers.

''What, conducting electricity and ruining beds and breaking a facet?! What kind of messing around would that take?!'' The other guy's voice takes on a hysterical tint. He gets hushed.

''Look, Takeo, we don't know right now.''

Another voice, softer this time ''Don't you think this could involve the incident from before? Where Midoriya-kun ruined Sansa's and Machida's office? It seems the same, if it wasn't for the electricity.''

''Jin! We've talked about this!''

''What?!'' the soft voice becomes harder as it the owner becomes indignant. ''It's true! You can't even deny it! Don't you think it's weird!? That kid is supposed to be quirkless! He shouldn't be able to do anything like that!''

''You know Chief has closed that case! Besides, that isn't even the point right now!'' The female again. ''The question we have to is answer is what we're going to do now.''

''What? You can't be serious? Are you considering letting the kid go?''

''His mother and the Bakugous are getting impatient! You can't seriously consider locking him up here!'' the female hisses poisonously.

''We need to know what's happening to him before we can even consider that question.'' Someone else interrupts angrily.

''And what do you want to tell Inko-san?! Oh, yes, sorry miss, we can't let him leave yet because the freaky man who kidnapped your son for two weeks has done creepy experiments on him and because of that he's accidently breaks faucets now!''

''And why can't you say exactly that, huh?!''the other man answers indignantly.

''She will faint, you idiot! Have you even seen here these last weeks?! She will have a break down and think Midoriya-kun is going to die! Besides why would a mother even consider such a stupid reason?!''

''That's because you lay the situation out completely different then from what it is!''

''Look, Maeko, you're too concerned about her and her son. We should be concerned about the good of the public! Sure, if he only breaks some objects, but what if it happens with a person?! Can you imagine him if he accidently breaks someone arm?'' Someone else interrupts.

''It isn't like that is a new risk! There are plenty kids out there with not enough control over their quirks that could possibly hurt others.''

''Ha! So, you do think it's a risk!''

''You bastard, this has only happened two times in one week.''

''Two times a week!? Ha, you're kidding me right, like that makes it better. Besides, you know how we found the lair of that guy. If this kid is able to cause so much destruction in the seconds that this 'thing' activates, how much do you think he will cause if it happens for longer? Remember, the kids told us that Midoriya-kun escaped just after he was taken away from the cell. There's an obvious hole in that story.

Who says it wasn't Midoriya who caused all that destruction and not just those 'pills', huh?''

''You bastard!'' There's a small scuffle, before there's another voice. This is one that Katsuki recognizes. The police officer that interrogated him. Naomasa something.

''Calm, Maeko, calm.'' A small pause. ''So, Jin, if that's your theory, then the 'thing' happening to Midoriya-kun is decreasing?''

The man hesitates. ''Yes, I guess. If you take in account it got activated by the guy just before the escaped. Then the effect has considerably diminished.''

''So, it's possible the effect will leave fully.''

''I think so. But to know for sure, we would first need to know what it is that is happening to Midoriya.''

A loud groan. ''Oh, great, so then we're at the beginning again.''

''Oh, shut up, Takeo!'' The Jin-guy snaps. ''It's not like you've been _any_ help at all!''

The voices begin to increase in volume while Naomasa something keeps up a valiant effort to calm them down. It's hopeless though, the frustrations are running to high.

Katsuki curses frustrated and sneaks away. He wouldn't be able to hear any useful things anymore from this conversation.

* * *

 _Three missed calls from 'Yagi-san'._

* * *

 **I feel like the last few chapters I'm just going mmm, you know who doesn't seem miserable enough. Yesss, Izuku.**

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **(It was even worse, I had a brief really short time where I went maybe I should keep Izuku in a coma for really long, or mmm, maybe I should kill Izuku, and make it a sad ending, or like bitter sweet with it becoming a life lesson for Katsuki and Katsuki becoming the best hero ever, always trying to be kinder and nicer than he is, because** ** _Izuku_** **would have wanted that. and then he visits Izuku's grave regularly and one day someone of the class will follow him and Katsuki will just spill the whole story and it will become one of those ultimate hero stories that become a small legend in the class, and the bakugous and Yagi take care of Inko because that would have been what Izuku wanted and possibly a really sad ending with Inko using the blanket they used when they had a bad night. Or bitter sweet with Yagi and Inko using it together or** ** _I don't know, just so much options._**

 **As, you see, I may have given that option more thought than I should have, but then my brain started working again telling me I couldn't do that and I decided to not do that. Or super possibly, I will make that an AU but not sure yet because I'm not good with writing sad things and making them sad, and if it does work out I will possibly cry myself and that wouldn't be good either.)**

 ** _Anyway_** **, apart from that shit storm my mind thought of, I got this. It, again, isn't too long but it was kinda hard to write for me. It kind of felt surreal to suddenly write about Katsuki being in the hospital and all. Also, I'm not really informed about what the procedures are when a kid gets kidnapped and ends up in the hospital, so yeah. I'm just making things up along the line now. Hopefully they're kind off realistic and believable.**

 **Besides, I've got a super short vacation (well, it's a week) right now, so I'm really busy, which may seem backwards but I've got a lot of things planned that I need to do. So, you're going to have to make do with this.**

 **\- Ah, if it's not clear. Katsuki is angry when the police arrive because the police only come when Izuku and Katsuki already have saved their selves after around two long weeks where they** ** _did_** **need help.**

 **And with that the first police officer, Seiichi isn't that bad, honestly, but Kacchan already finds Izuku condensing so I don't know… (Not that Seiichi in will be important in** ** _any_** **way, but yeah, I felt the need to mention that)**

 **\- Also, if it isn't yet obvious, Hey, yeah, do you remember in chapter 6 where I said we would probably see cannon in three chapters? Hahaha, yeah, I can't say I lied because I specially said that I couldn't promise anything, but I lied.**

 **\- Also guys, I don't mean to boast and annoy everyone with my talk, but this story got into a community! Which is** ** _so super exciting_** **. I mean this is still my first story thus all of this is basically my first-time for this, and a community! *squealing sounds* Like come on, I think that is special?**

 **Also, also guys, I've got over hundred followers and I'm almost there with favs. Oh god. It's so awesome. That means there are over hundred people who actually thought this story was worthy enough to read, plus worthy enough for a follow. That's just a really cool idea for me.**

 **(Sorry, about this, just so exciting)**

 **(And, ugh, everyone who comments is so super sweet, and now I'm afraid of letting people down with my awkward writing.)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks to all who followed, favourited and who reviewed.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Nedzu blinked as the woman in front of him gushed about 'midoriya-kun'. He had heard that name before after all. ''Excuse me, what did you say, Shizuka?''_

 _''_ _Midoriya-kun was found! I'm so relieved! He is this young boy who saved me a year back or so with a robbing, and a few months before he helped my friend Yuko-chan! I heard he was kidnapped, but apparently, everything ended well. It's just horrible. He's only a small boy, to be kidnapped on that age! But really, he's going to be an amazing hero when he's older, I just know it!''_

* * *

Machida smiled as he looked at Sansa and Izuku conversing about the food in the hospital.

They, that being him and Sansa had arrived at the hospital in a flurry of limbs and panic as soon as they could after Inko-san had called them about the boy being awake (It hadn't been very fast, they had been in the middle of a case and Sansa was annoyingly professional). They had burst in the room to a Izuku-kun that was sitting in the bed, staring forward blankly. The boy had been entirely too pale in a too big hospital gown, with his freckles standing out even more than normal and bags under his eyes as dark as night. He had looked fragile then, with his normally decently muscled limbs bandaged, and the big bed and blanket drowning him.

What he had done next was probably really too inappropriate and irresponsible to do with an injured young boy, possibly traumatised, but Machida hadn't seen the boy for _so_ long, the last he heard of the boy being the panicked gasps.

 _(Machida hadn't slept well the night after that call. Or any nights after that one. Partly guilty, angry, fearful and horrified, it becoming even worse after the Chief had cut them off from the case. Machida had stormed out of the office that day, apologizing only after he had been calmed by an equally angry, but calmer Sansa a few hours later. He still felt bitter about that.)_

So, Machida thinks what he did was only logical. That being, launching himself at the boy and hugging the air out of him, even with Sansa tugging at him, and scolding him about aggravating the boy's injuries, though the breath of relief in his voice was perfectly hearable.

After that, Machida had decidedly ignored everything else and force fed Izuku two donuts all the while complaining about the thinness of the boy until Sansa had finally managed to tear him away and Sansa had commented to Izuku about the other food (healthy) he had been given in the hospital spurring on the conversation they were now having.

It made Machida think wistfully at the earlier days where Izuku would still come to them every week to practise self-defence, and after the first time Machida had, after they had finished, forced Izuku to eat a donut with him with the excuse that the boy was too thin -which he had already been then, Machida was horrified to notice it had become worse in those two weeks he had been away.- Izuku's laugh though, after the first-time Machida had given him a donut with bright blue glazing, and yellow and red sprinkles had been too adorable for this world though, completely changing the tired, haunted face and warming up the room, and while Sansa had started scolding him about giving a kid to much sugar when Machida had given Izuku a second donut in hope of another smile, Machida had promptly decided he would protect this boy, and let no one ever hurt him.( _He should have. Maybe this wouldn't have happened then. Maybe Izuku-kun wouldn't be tense even when it was clear he was trying to relax, flinching every time when the movements were too sudden._ )

(Of course, it was after that that he heard the boy wanted to become hero even while quirkless. Machida had never agreed with that dream, even with the boy looking at him with sad eyes every time Machida shut down when he began to talk about it. Machida had seen what being a hero could do a person, and little Izuku-kun, already far too damaged and ever sincere even to the worst of humanity, would be destroyed and crushed before he had even taken a few steps into that path. Izuku-kun would make a great hero, sure, but Machida would bet that he wouldn't be a very long-lived one.)

But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that -for now- Izuku-kun was alright. Machida smiled as he loudly interrupted. ''What?! They haven't given you enough sugar at all! Here, take another donut!''

''Goddammit, Machida! Stop feeding the boy all your donuts! It's not healthy!''

* * *

''Mom?''

His mom hums from where she putting his clean clothes in the hospital closet. ''Yes, dear?''

''How's Yagi-san?'' Mom faces him surprised ''Yagi-san?'' Izuku nods.

His mom fiddles nervously, making Izuku tense. ''I-I actually don't know.'' She laughs awkwardly as she says it. ''There are a few notifications from when he called was last week, and that was just after I woke up and everything was such a mess, so I wasn't home and I didn't answer those. I only tried to call him this week but he hasn't picked up the phone yet.'' She bites her lip. ''I hope nothing happened to him.'' Izuku hastily tries to comfort her. ''Don't worry about it mom, Yagi-san is strong. Besides, he's always busy, isn't he? This isn't the first time he wasn't able to call us in a week.''

His mom looks at him with concerned eyes ''Yes, but normally he would call ahead.''

And Izuku smiles at that. ''Yes, but he couldn't this time, could he? After all, you just said he called last week when you weren't able to pick up.''

His mom nods and smiles too. ''Yes, Izuku, you're probably right. Everything has just been so stressful lately and it's so easy to be pessimistic right now.'' She walks to his bed and sits down at the edge. Izuku looks down guiltily and cringes. ''Sorry, mom.''

He hears his mom sigh and a hand gets placed on his cheek, making him look up. His mom is looking at him with bright fond, fond eyes. ( _Eyes full of love that he doesn't deserve and it's so pure and sweet that it makes Izuku uncomfortable._ )

''Oh, Izuku, what would I do without you?'' Arms reach out and he gets pulled into a hug. It's easier than it should be to throw his arms around her and tighten his hands in her shirt.

( _Hands that have crushed bones and flesh, that have broken down rock and steel to dust. Hands that are dangerous, dangerous, dangerous.)_

 _._

 _The last time Yagi-san hadn't called for longer than week, he hadn't called for almost two months. For six weeks, his mother had worried and fiddled and Izuku had stared emptily at the phone because Izuku knew what this meant._

 _(First, he had been so, so angry. But a voice in his head just repeated the same thing again, and again until only a tempered self-hate was left._

 _'_ _Why did you expect anything different?')_

 _After Yagi-san finally answered, mom had cried and Izuku had slipped into his role of playing the innocent, worried child. It had taken one month after that before they had been able to skype again. Yagi-san's hollow cheeks had become even more shadowed. Sunken eyes ever tired and a strained body, with all the signs of muscles hidden beneath too big clothes gone. Giving the picture of not just an unhealthy lifestyle, but a sickness festering inside. His mom had obviously been shocked, and after she had recovered, she had given Yagi-san a rant of a lifetime, in a way she would rarely do and only to protect the ones close to her. After almost half an hour Yagi-san had coughed blood, and his mother had burst into tears._

 _His mom and Yagi-san had their first true disagreement then. Mom had asked him to stop with his job, because it was obviously not good for him, and Yagi-san had refused._

 _It had gone on for one month, before his mother finally agreed to back off, and let Yagi-san continue after he had agreed to be more careful and take off for a month, so he could recover. He didn't visit them in that month. Or in the months after that. He just didn't visit anymore. Sometimes though, small packets would come with the mail with the most amazing and thoughtful presents. Izuku though, secretly thinks that another visit would be the best present Yagi-san could give._

 _(Yagi-san had already fought Sensei and he had the wounds to prove it. Izuku had been useless. Again.)_

* * *

Kacchan was cursing.

Izuku looked at the officer hollowly, a vague, annoying feeling of regret and I-told-you-so swerving in his chest. ''Mind-control quirks?''

''Ah, yes, he's been scanned now that he has recovered enough and it's probable that an overuse of several different mind-control quirks has damaged his mind. Because of that we can't officially sentence him for his crimes as they have been caused by a quirk influence.''

''What the fuck? What do you mean?! That bastard fucking experimented on Deku!''

''Which he did while he wasn't in the right mind.'' The man says it slowly, articulating every word clearly.

''And what?! That means everything he did to us is suddenly void?''

''By law, yes, it does.'' The officer smirks down at him. And Izuku distantly thinks about how those two mix as well as oil and water. The smirk disappears only seconds later when a hand gets placed on his chest.

''Seiichi, shut up for a minute.'' Tsukauchi Naomasa interrupts him. ''Look, kids, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. Seiichi is right on the part that because all the offences have been made while he was not fully in his right mind because of the influence of quirks of others. He'll get send to a place where they deal with people like that, and where they hope to reverse the effects that the quirks have had on him.'' He sighs. ''Maybe it will cheer you up if I say that he will only be let go after around five years, and then only if he's been fully cleared by several doctors.''

Then he hesitates. He looks at them keenly ''The, eh… The nurses of the hospital have actually questioned if you would maybe consider visiting him. It will apparently probably help him in his recovery. They especially asked for Midoriya-kun.'' Tsukauchi-san looked at him carefully. ''Hideki-san talks about him a lot apparently. Of course, only if you want to! Your own doctor actually doesn't want you to do it, and you need permission of your parents first, and you don't have to feel pressured at all, it's only something I promised I would pass along but it doesn't -''

Izuku speaks up for the first time they have started this conversation, interrupting him. ''Hideki-san?''

Tsukauchi-san blink in surprise and clears his throat. ''Oh, yes, they have identified him. Hideki Toru. Twenty-three, no know family left, suddenly disappeared around five or six years ago, a few months - I think it was around 5? - after the dead of his younger brother. ''

Kacchan bursts. ''I don't fucking care! He needs to be locked up!''

The voices fade as Izuku loses interest, missing the concerned glances thrown at him.

.

 _''_ _Izuku, you can't. I won't allow you to go to someone that has hurt you so much no matter how 'influenced' he was, besides both your and Katsuki-chan's therapists have discouraged you from doing it. You aren't allowed to visit Hideki-san. Will you promise me that you won't?'' There's a small pause._

 _''_ _Izuku?'' She prompts as her voice gets a stricter edge._

 _''_ _Yes, mom, I promise.''_

* * *

''Ugh, can't I leave already?'' It wasn't like Izuku wasn't experienced with hospitals or hospital beds, but while recovery girl had partially traumatised him with scolding, she had always been fast in healing him. Sitting in his bed for two weeks like this was new. And horrible.

His mom shakes her head. ''Not yet, Izuku. The doctor says no.''

''But he didn't give any reason at all! Besides, Kacchan left days ago.'' Izuku whined.

''Yes, but Katsuki-chan was awake earlier than you.''

''Not so long. Not that it matters. If it goes on like this my muscles will have completely deteriorated when I leave the hospital. I'm going to have up my training again. Maybe I can sneak out to begin on jogging, and- '' He trailed off in muttering, thinking of the consequences the last weeks would have on his body.

A small tickle in his throat and his muttering was interrupted by several harsh coughs. ''Izuku! Are you alright?! Oh no, is that blood again?''

Izuku waved his hand dismissively, awkwardly ''I-It's nothi- '' And he was coughing again.

* * *

''Did we find anything?''

''Well, depends. He is still missing the joint in his foot, but the DNA shows signs of a quirk being present, and there are several signs that some substances that encourage the growth of some particular cells. I don't know _how_ , but the signs indicate that the convict has somehow planted a quirk into him.''

''It couldn't be a non-dormant quirk that just manifested?''

''It's not likely with the toe-joint.''

''Okay, so, do we use the protocol for dangerous quirk manifestation on older age then? One week observation in hospital with QSS-staff, three weeks home with observation and weekly at least two appointments at the QSS until he has clearance, right?''

''He isn't really that old yet, but yes, I think for now that would be the best. We only have to take more drastic notions if there is actual proof he's dangerous to others.''

''What about his health condition? Can he leave the hospital soon?''

''Well, we're not sure. Everything has healed quite well, but the substances seem to have had some effect on his lungs. He's been coughing blood for days now. It doesn't seem to have too bad consequences though, hasn't had any at least 'till now.''

.

''QSS?''

''Ah, the QSS is a support service that helps people with, uh,'' he coughs uncomfortably ''difficult quirks. They aim to learn them to control the quirks and make the individual able to blend in with the rest of society.''

''Quirks?''

The police nodded hastily. ''Yes, the doctors are all pretty convinced that Midoriya-kun is in possession of a quirk now, even though they're not sure how it came to be. Which is why they decided to go for QSS. You needn't worry about your son, miss, they are all experts and very capable of handling cases like the one of your son.''

His mom sends Izuku an uncertain look but then focusses on the officer again. ''And they will be able to help him?''

The officer is silent for a second, looking at them both searchingly before he smiles. ''Yes, ma'am they will.''

* * *

Naomasa looked at the scene in front of him, shifting uncomfortably.

It had finally happened. The water had finally spilled over the brim of the barrel. The events these last days had been oh so tense, and the boy, Midoriya-kun had gone through a whole lot all the while.

The other boy, Bakugou Katsuki, and Midoriya-kun were sometimes so close it hurt. Calming each other down when the other tensed. One shielding the other and both looking at them like cornered animals. Like it was them against the world. Sometimes though, they stood before each other with stiff bodies and an almost painful forced politeness that fit Bakugou-kun even less than Midoriya-kun.

But Bakugou-kun was dealing with what happened, dealing with a head-strong stubbornness that Naomasa couldn't help but admire. From what Naomasa could see Bakugou-kun was mostly angry, at what had happened to them, at the police for not saving them earlier, at himself for not being able to escape earlier, at a lot really. Bakugou could be calmed however. His mother and father both helped him, and even though the boy kept up a strong front, his parent's presence obviously helped and comforted him.

Midoriya-kun, however had completely shut out everyone. It wasn't easy to see, but Naomasa wasn't a detective for nothing. Midoriya-kun avoided hard topics, tried to comfort his mom, the bakugou boy, the parents of the boy, Naomasa's colleagues but he never talked about himself or his feelings, the conversation would immediately be turned around to another topic if even a hint of it showed. The therapist didn't help at all. The boy had apparently had seen a few of those before and it only made him even more defensive.

The boy had a sudden fear of syringes, which was newly acquired as Naomasa learned from the mother of Midoriya-kun. He flinched when people moved to fast. He disliked laying onto the hospital bed for too long, or be in any other way bound to something. It was obvious where the new traits came from. And Naomasa knew he wasn't the only one who noticed.

Which had led them to this situation. Where Midoriya-san, Machida, and him were sitting around in the hospital room, while Midoriya-san was gently trying to coax him into talking and convincing him to go to another professional.

And Naomasa should have known Machida would lash out. He was too emotionally involved. Naomasa had learned in a short time that when Machida got emotional about things, he got emotional. He couldn't suppress his emotions like Naomasa and Sansa were able to do. He just felt with his whole. On one hand that was admirable, because Naomasa had only known Machida for a few months, but he was sure Machida was already a more loyal comrade than some other colleagues he had known for years. On the other hand though, you had cases like this, where Machida would be overwhelmed by his emotions and would do, well stupid things. Because Midoriya-kun was obviously someone who Machida cared for, and Izuku was also doing something stupid, but being stubborn about it.

''Izuku-kun. This can't go on like this. The quirk you've gained is very lethal and to be able to concentrate fully on controlling it you need to have a clear mind. What you're doing now is shutting away. We all just want to help. You need to let us help.''

''Machid-''

''No, Izuku! You're hurting everyone around you! Your mom, Bakugou-kun, Sansa. This is not right! What are you going to do now?! Just shut us away for the rest of your life until it finally becomes too much?! This is just like your dream to become a hero! It will just keep on hurting the ones around you, because you selfishly cling to your believe you will be able to do it, ignoring everything else. How can you be a hero like this, Izuku?! Do you think going on like this will make you able to do it?! You would have been lucky before if you would be able to become one! But now you- Just. You have a quirk. And you can't control it. And I know it hurts to acknowledge, but now you're the furthest you can be from a hero… You've got these new health-issues and- … And you're a danger now. And-and we want to help, but you're going to have to _let_ us.''

 _(Naomasa should have_ known _Machida would lash out.)_

The rant helped. It did. Midoriya burst into tears after the angry, desperate rant, before he talked about how Lab coat had been strangely kind sometimes. He talked about the times where the man would be sad and down. He talked about losing control, not being able to stop and think. Not being able to rationalize, to control the power that came from his body, only a will to escape echoing through him, and only when he saw Bakugou-kun he had been able to stop. Whereafter he had thrown those 'stupid tablets' at the villain which exploded. He talked about how he knew they would explode but had done it anyway.

It had been awful to listen to the kid losing it. To hear him talk about losing himself. To hear him talk about what the man did to him. To hear him _regret_ the things he did to that same man who starved and hurt him. To be bitter but to _sympathise_ with the man anyway. Naomasa hadn't seen or heard anything like it before. And after that Midoriya-kun was suddenly more open to going to the QSS. He would talk to them a little more, even though he froze up sometimes, even though he would still avoid the hardest topics. It had been progress.

 _(However, when Naomasa noticed the flinched from both Midoriya-kun and Machida every time when the topic of heroes came on, the awkward tense silences, Midoriya-kun that would completely shut down the moment someone would ask him about his dream, it made Naomasa wonder if it was worth it.)_

.

 _''_ _Your mom deserves better.'' Izuku freezes._

 _''_ _What?'' The man sends him a disdainful look._

 _''_ _Your mom has been worrying out of her mind for you ever since you became a hero. Crying, barely sleeping and the minute you come in you just gloss over her feelings and decide you still want to be a hero? That's selfish no matter how you look at it. Your mom deserves better- ''_

 _''_ _Dave-san, stop it, it's not- ''_

 _''_ _Tell me it's a lie, then, Inko-san!''_

 _Izuku looks at his mom but she avoids his gaze._

 _''_ _You couldn't even save your friend. You couldn't save my family. You couldn't save no one!''_

 _''_ _You are the last person who deserves to be called a hero!''_

 _._

 _''_ _You shouldn't listen to him, Midoriya-kun. He's just a little bit overwhelmed. He doesn't mean it.'' His mom said._

 _But Midoriya had known him. He had_ known _the weird old man that lived opposite of their house. He had_ known _Kaibara-san._

 _That man had encouraged him to become a hero. Had believed he could become one from the beginning even while Izuku's mom had scolded him for encouraging Izuku and the rest of their neighbourhood had called him barmy._

 _Izuku wondered when it was that that seemingly endless believe was destroyed._

 _He wasn't sure he wanted to know._

.

 _''_ _You're a danger now.''_

 _''_ _You would have been lucky before.'''_

 _''_ _You're the furthest away you can be from a hero.''_

 _''_ _Do you even want to be a hero anymore?''_

 _''_ _Is it worth it?''_

 _''_ _Selfishly.''_

 _''_ _You're hurting everyone around you with your dream.''_

 _''_ _You're a danger now.''_

Izuku stares at the wall in front of him again. It was flawlessly white, with no cracks, no uneven parts, no imperfections. It was so whole and perfect that Izuku almost felt dirty just staring at it.

Maybe there was a truth in those words. Maybe Izuku truly was just a danger for the ones around him. He had after all selfishly kept his non-quirk to himself, even with the possibility of hurting others. He had saved just as much as he had failed. He didn't even know why he wanted to be a hero anymore. It only hurt. It would only make his life worse. He could just. Not do it. – _Izuku wanted to be a hero. Had always wanted to be one. Would always want to be one. It didn't matter how much it hurt. If he was just able to_ help _people._ – It would make mom happy. Probably Kacchan too. Maybe Yagi-san would be disappointed but he would find a better disciple. Someone less messed up. Someone more capable. Machida would be overjoyed too. It wasn't like he would be a good hero anyway. With him having health-issues now and the 'quirk' wouldn't do him any good either. Izuku shivered in horror as he thought about the possibility of hurting the ones he was trying to save.

 _(Maybe, after so, so long he should give up his dream. Maybe, if he could control his power he could become a hero. Maybe if he became healthy again. Maybe if he was finally able to not worry his mom until she fainted or forgot to eat. For now, he would just… survive.)_

* * *

Finally getting out of the hospital is freeing. Even if the next two weeks he's followed by intrusive doctors and allowed almost no freedom. The 'quirk' has been more active than he's used to, and from what he understood it is probably a result of the stuff that the villain injected into his body.

The QSS helps though. Not that Izuku will ever admit that aloud. The biggest problem, at least if you trust what the doctors say, is his mental state apparently. Something like 'if you don't believe you have a quirk, you won't be able to use it'. They used a psychosomatic limb as example. And they theorised this with as proof that when he actively focused on activating the quirk he would almost always fail. He was apparently already convinced he wouldn't be able to do it, so he couldn't.

But when he was absentminded, or overwhelmed with emotions, such limitations wouldn't bother him. He would forget about them; thus he wouldn't have them.

Izuku, still, however wasn't fully convinced he had a quirk. It just seemed far-fetched and just not right. Not how it was meant to be. And well, it just felt _wrong_. It didn't feel like a quirk, and not at all like his last quirk. It was just _wrong_.

And to add to all that, it was also hard to imagine that just a _mental_ problem could cause something like. _Could actually cause you to not access your quirk_. He wouldn't have been able to even consider it after he had been administered with all kind of substances, if his doctors hadn't insisted.

And still, just because he knew this, didn't really change anything. He now knew, again if the doctors were to be believed, how to specifically not call on his 'quirk'. But he could only do that by really concentrating on the quirk, which he couldn't do all day. And he now knew if he was really upset he would be able to call on it. ( _But, well, that wasn't really breaking news, was it?_ ) An it wasn't like that was what the doctors wanted him to do anyway. No, they wanted him to _accept_ his 'new quirk' as his own, and just- as a quirk. And Izuku wasn't sure yet if he was able to do that.

 _And besides all that,_ at last, talking to the therapist had finally become… easier. In a way stepping in that room of the therapist had always felt like stepping on a field with all kind of well-hidden, explosive landmines. Now though, he could just direct the conversation to a certain topic and just hold onto that with all his might. While it would prevent the therapist from getting too close it also let him able to tell some of his worries or just talk about things. It made it easier for him to clear his mind and Izuku was thankful. Of course, he still had to be careful. His therapist would sometimes give him a gaze which made Izuku feel like he was looking right through all the lies and secrets and it did make Izuku nervous. It wouldn't surprise Izuku at all if the man knew that he was hiding things. Thankfully the therapist had been very clear in telling him to set his own boundaries. He wouldn't pressure him to get the answers.

And despite everything, all in all, it felt a little bit like Izuku was getting better.

 _(He desperately ignores his dream shattering in tiny, tiny pieces with every step he takes.)_

* * *

Katsuki was walking away and irritatingly enough Deku was following him.

The whole last week had been very irritating, the same for the week before that. And one of the main reasons for that was Deku.

The ever-awkward silences. The 'subtle' glances. The too sudden and extreme shifts of behaviour.

Katsuki was very done with their interactions. He was very done with the memories of things that he wanted to forget and he was totally done with Deku. And Deku was done with him. It wasn't like Katsuki didn't notice the flinches and careful peeks sometimes. Katsuki wasn't stupid. To just not interact anymore, it would be the best for them both. And it wasn't like it would make them sad. Deku would obviously have an easier live without seeing past demons every time Deku saw Katsuki. And it certainly wouldn't bother Katsuki to finally cut all ties with him. ( _it wouldn't, it wouldn't)_

So, when Katsuki had graciously taken it up to finally break the bonds for good, Deku should have been _grateful_. And not do whatever he was doing now.

But _of_ _course,_ he wouldn't do things normally. Because he was Deku. _Because he just couldn't leave it to rest._ ''Shut the fuck up, Deku! I'll kill you.'' Katsuki growls. But Deku keeps on following anyway. Like always. Never listening to what Katsuki says. ( _but that is not entirely true, is it?)_

''Kacchan, just wait a minute! I- ''

''Dammit, Deku!'' he curses loudly. ''Just leave me alone and I will leave you alone! Why can't you just do that?!''

''Because I don't want that!'' Katsuki freezes ''I don't want that, Kacchan.'' His voice cracks.

''You've been acting all weird the last weeks. Sometimes you're you and other times you're suddenly all weird and-. I don't want for you to act all weird every time we see each other! And I don't want you to be- '' Deku flapps his arms like an annoying frustrated chicken. ''To be all nice!'' There's a short silence and Katsuki wonders if he should be offended that Deku actually thinks that he's acting weird if he's nice or polite.

''I don't want the first thing for me to think when I see you to be about those weeks.'' Deku's voice chokes ''I … We were friends. I-I liked being your friend. I liked playing with you in the park. I liked taking hikes with you.'' Katsuki could just imagine Deku's face twisting and his eyes brimming with tears. ''I loved playing until it was so late in the evening that we would get scolded by your mother and I loved having sleepovers. I loved that we would stay up as late as we could. And I-I miss it, Kacchan. I miss it so much. Why can't we just go back to that again?! Why does- Why does it have to hurt so much?'' Then the waterworks truly come out, because fucking Izuku sobs.

It frustrates Katsuki honestly. He wants to scream at Izuku for being a crybaby, and tell him it won't fucking help. How you can't turn back time. You can't suddenly forget things, and have it go back as it was before. That is naïve thinking. Downright idiotic.

A hand catches in his shirt and he has enough. He turns around to scream, to fucking blast that fucking brain-dead idiot away, because he _can't deal with this at all_.

That doesn't happen though, because Katsuki's brain decides to circuit the moment arms circle around him pulling him against another body and a face gets pressed into his chest.

''I'm _sorry_ Kacchan. For not being there. For being a shitty friend. I'm _so_ _sorry_ that this happened to you. But _please_ , _please_ don't shut me out.'' Izuku's voice is shaking so much and his shoulders make these jerky motions that almost look painful.

And suddenly Katsuki's shoulders are shaking too, his eyes watering and his resistance falls away completely, making place for him to tighten his arms around the other, pressing his face in his hair.

''Fuck you, Deku, I fucking hate you. I don't need you to be my friend.'' They're weak words. Lies. Katsuki knows it. Izuku too, but it's the only semblance of a hold on that Katsuki has right now.

 _(Apparently completely cutting off ties did bother Deku, and maybe, maybe it bothered Katsuki a little bit too.)_

* * *

Izuku doesn't tell Kacchan. He remembers the hate in Kacchan's eyes even as he's told about the mind-altering by the police officers, and he realises he won't.

He doesn't tell his mom either. His mom who would look at him with too concerned eyes, and would ban him from visiting the villain again, had already banned him from visiting. The villain will only do him harm, after all. A villain can only do harm, it's why they're villains.

He doesn't think they understand. The villain, _Hideki,_ he _understands_. The fear of hurting others and unable to do anything about it. Thinking things but not able to say something. Someone having warped you so much, you don't even know who you are anymore. Izuku feels a kinship with him. He doesn't want to tell his mom, Kacchan, Yagi-san, Sansa-san, Machida-san. He doesn't want to tell anybody. He knows they won't understand. Won't accept. - _He doesn't want anyone to know how fucked up he really is._ –

He feels bad about it though. Because once again, Izuku is having secrets. _He always has had secrets, they never leave him and haunt him in the dark and in the bright trusting eyes of his friends and family._ One has joined the many others, and Izuku thinks he'll never forgive himself for all the secrets he hoards.

He looks straight in his mom's eyes as he lies about going to the park.

* * *

They don't talk at all the first visit.

He gets in easily, with a forged signature from his mom that gives permission. Though, Izuku thinks, even without that he would have been able to get in; the building is rather shady even if it is actually a part of the QSS and only three streets away from the building he now frequently visits for his new 'quirk'.

The nurses there give him some concerned glances but there's something like understanding and pity mixed in. He wonders if they gained that look from experience.

And when he finally sits in front of him. In front of the villain that suddenly is called Hideki-san, Izuku can't find any words. The restlessness that has plagued him ever since that day where he had blown him up was still there, if somewhat less.

In a way, it's calming to sit in front of someone so damaged. _('Just like you' his minds whispers and Izuku wishes he could shut it up)_ He doesn't feel like he has to keep up a front like sometimes with Yagi-san, or mom, or even Kacchan, and Izuku thinks Hideki-san knows that. Already knew that from the beginning, because that's what he counted on.

 _That Izuku wouldn't be able to leave him alone._

And Izuku couldn't. He couldn't. That's why he was sitting there and Hideki-san was staring at him with _blank_ , _blank_ eyes.

Izuku stares right back.

* * *

Izuku sighs as he walks away from his third visit to Hideki-san. While the first and second visit had been completely silent, in this one Hideki-san had been babbling about anything and everything, from relationships between the nurses to the material of his new mattress.

The nurses had told him there would be more mood swings as the treatment proceeded. A possible side-effect of cancelling out a mind-control quirk that had been in effect for a longer time. Something that needed to be done with caution and bit for bit, to prevent accidently breaking his mind. Which was apparently also the reason that the treatment of Hideki-san would take long.

Hideki-san had seemed happy in those moments though. He hadn't minded Izuku not talking again.

It reminds Izuku of that week. He shivers.

He stops in front of the reception to check out. ''Ami-chan! You have to help me! I have to go _now_ , otherwise I'll be late for the bus! And It's only one client that you've got to bring the food to!''

''I can't, Kae. I've already told you, if the director sees that I leave the reception alone again, he'll sack me.'' The other nurse answered with a forced calm.

''But Ami-chan! I've been looking out to this date for weeks! Please! You're my only option!'' The first nurse begged.

''A-Ano?''

''Kae. I've don't leave me alone right now, I'm going to take those bandages, wind them around your throat and hang you .'' Izuku recoiled but the nurse 'Kae', who was basically hanging onto the other now, just tightened her grip.

'' _Please, please, please, please_ -''

''A-ano, excuse me, if it's only bringing the food to someone, I could do it, if it's possible?'' Izuku asked.

Both the nurses whirled around, 'Kae' with bright, sparkling eyes. ''You would?! It would be super nice if you could!''

''Kae, we're not allowed to let random visitors take care of patients, they don't have the clearance nor the experience needed.''

''No, no, I recognise him! He's from Hideki-san, number 376, you know that patient that is all fucked up in the head? He's obviously dealt with worse. Besides, it's only patient 234! She's like the sweetest- Please, Ami-chan…'' The nurse pouts.

'Ami-chan' sighs ''If it's only 234 I will accept it. But it's your burial if the director finds out.''

'Kae' squeals. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Okay, so here's the plate with food and she's located in the west wing, room-number C234. Don't worry too much. She's a real sweetheart.''

Izuku sweat drops as the woman almost slips as she runs away frenziedly. The receptionist sighs before turning to him. ''Sorry about her, really, but thank you for taking over. She's been talking about that date for at least a week now, she's so excited.''

Izuku nods and smiles. ''Don't worry about it, it's really no bother. Now, where, eh, which way is room 234?''

She laughs and explains the way to room C234, which is apparently completely on the other side of the building. Izuku sighs again.

.

The journey to the room is almost 10 minutes through halls that look almost creepily the same way, though Izuku has to admit some of those minutes are the result of him taking a wrong turn.

Finally, after he asks the way to another nurse he meets in those halls he finds the chamber. He knocks softly on the door, and a soft voice calls him in. He struggles slightly with opening the door with the food in his hands but he manages it.

The room is kind of small with a window with crossed bars in the wall facing the door. On his right, there's a simple closet and on his left, there's a side room, which seems to be a small bathroom. The room is rather sparely decorated, but next to the window there's a big bed in where a small, white haired woman, that looks uncannily familiar, sits. The woman is wearing hospital scrubs and has a tired smile on her face. When she sees him though she blinks in surprise.

''You're not Kea-san?''

Izuku splutters.

''I'm so sorry. I. Eh, it's just ehm. 'Kea-san' had to catch a bus and she hadn't time to bring you the food. And I overheard, since I was just going to the reception to check myself out, and eh- I kinda volunteered. And I'm really sorry.'' He says in a rush.

The woman blinks again, and then she smiles, with the tired edge still there. ''Ah, she must have forgotten the time of her date again.'' Izuku feels vaguely confused, but he remembers the nurse talking about her date, so he nods like he knows what she's talking about.

She smiles again and looks at him expectantly and he stares back for a minute trying to figure out what she wants before he splutters again, apologizing again and gently giving her the food, feeling embarrassed. She stares at him for a second before she bursts out in surprised giggles. Izuku feels the heat spreading to his cheeks.

''No, no, I'm so sorry. It's just. I meant your name. I wanted to ask you what your name was.'' She prompts.

That certainly doesn't help his embarrassment, and he's sure he looks like a tomato right now. A very unattractive tomato.

''I'm, oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you.''

She smiles again, but this time it seems less tired and more genuine. ''It's nice to meet you to Midoriya-kun. What a polite boy you are. I'm Todoroki Fujiko- ''

This is where Izuku's mind cuts of.

'Todoroki?'

He stares at her with big eyes and suddenly the familiar features make sense. Her white hair was suddenly so obvious and oh. Kami. This was Shouto's mom. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god-_

''Midoriya-kun?'' Her voice snaps him out of it.

He blinks at her, hoping his expression wasn't too unbalanced ''I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I kind of zoned out?'' He laughs sheepishly but to him it sounds strained. Todoroki-san ( _OH_ _GOD_ ) doesn't seem to think so however and smiles at him with a hint of concern. ''Yes, you do look very tired. I would imagine you need some sleep.''

''Oh… Oh no! Don't worry about it. This is how I normally look.'' He smiles again. Oh wow, that sounded depressing. Oh god. This was awkward. What was Izuku supposed to do?! Okay. Izuku. Relax. You can do this. Make your brain work. Just keep it cool.

It did make sense in a weird way. This facility took in people that had mental problems with strong quirks. And with what Shouto had told him about his past his mother ticked both of those boxes. Somehow though, Izuku had never connected the mental problem from Hideki-san, a criminal driven mad, with Shouto's mom who was an _abuse_ _victim_ (granted, Shouto had never called her that but Izuku was able to connect the dots.)

''Are you sure you're alright?''

Izuku blinks and smiles feeling marginally calmer. ''Yeah, sorry miss, don't worry about me. Are you alright?''

The woman blinks back at him in surprise again and she smiles drily. ''Midoriya-kun, I'm in a mental ward. I've known better days.'' And wow, that was not the answer Izuku expected from the small, fragile looking woman in front of him. ''Oh, god. I'm so sorry- '' but she giggles and waves him off. She grips her chopsticks and smiles at him. ''Now, come sit, and tell me about me a bit about yourself. Everything tends to get a bit monotonous in here.''

It seems Izuku has another person to visit in this hell hole.

.

Izuku soon learns that Todoroki-san isn't as stable as she seems to be on first appearance. Sometimes she's fierce and dry, and Izuku thinks it's a glimpse of the woman she once used to be. Other times she flinches at every move Izuku makes, watching him like a prey watches their inevitable doom. Sometimes she stares at him so intensely like she waiting for a provocation, ready to fly at him and fight, like that same prey but driven so far in a corner it has nothing to lose anyway. Sometimes she is gentle and sweet, and every bit the angel of a mother that Shouto had described. Sometimes she talks about her children full pride and love, and on other days she will deny she even has them. Sometimes she calls them devil children and calls their father the devil himself. Some days she talks about Shouto specifically, talking almost like in a daze about him with a soft voice and longing and guilt basically pouring of her. Sometimes she tells Izuku, Shouto's the worst of the lot. Sometimes she doesn't talk at all and just stares at him, respecting Izuku's boundaries, never asking him why he had been in this building the first time. Never asking him why he came back to her again and again but just waiting for Izuku to talk and with only silence coming from her side.

It becoming better though. That's what the nurses say. It's becoming better.

.

And then one day, he meets Fuyumi-san.

Fuyumi-san who's hesitant but nice. Who's trying to look out for her brother, but never enough.

Fuyumi who he asks about her family and about 'that boy who's his age?'.

Fuyumi who smiles at him still hesitant, but who agrees anyway to let him meet with Shouto because _he could use a new friend_.

And Izuku smiles.

Because _finally_. _Finally_ , he would be able to meet Shouto again.

* * *

 **Sorry it took sooo long to get this chapter out. (Omg. Like it has been like four weeks? That's like a month. O-O)**

 **I just had sooo much work for school. And it was also a really hard chapter, and lots of things needed to happen. Very stressful. (SOO much work T-T). I didn't even really get the time to wholly and carefully check-read this all, so I'm just hoping it's actually okay.**

 **\- I needed for someone to lash out to Izuku, but I couldn't decide on who. It needed to be someone close to him so the speech would have an impact. I originally wanted for it to be Aiwaza, but I already have plans for him, so he couldn't be it either.** **Machida became the victim in the end (I'm so sorry Machida, you're a sweetheart, I know, I'm so sorry.) Please, do remember that Machida was just really stressed and hurt and worried, and just a little more brash than others. As you may have picked up, he's one to put a stick in his mouth. (And I totally wanted for that speech to be a lot harsher but I just couldn't do that to poor Machida.)**

 **\- And I also needed to work things out and explain a little bit more about the situation Izuku will be in now with this whole 'non-quirk' thingy happening.**

 **\- And I needed for the situation between Izuku and Katsuki to be realistically process which was really hard and I thought about it** ** _a_** ** _lot_** **!**

 **\- and I needed to explain the whole situation with Lab coat, now Hideki-san but Lab coat is totally my favourite name for him. Izuku is getting into more trouble again.**

 **\- and I also totally forgot that the fight between Sensei and All Might was supposed to be a thing, so I just had to squash that in between somewhere. *laughs sheepishly***

 **\- Also, btw, the age of Katsuki and Izuku in this chapter is around 11/12, actually I first wanted for the birthday of Kacchan to be while the kidnapping but that's a bit morbid and I didn't really have time for that.**

 **\- And then I also realized I had fucked up somewhere. Because, well, I don't really know the facts around the sensei incident an all. But I think All Might isn't supposed to be scrawny and creepy at all when he met Izuku back in chapter 1 (2?), because the sensei incident didn't happen yet then. And now I realized this but changing it all up would be a lot of work (Or not, I'm not sure, but I'm definitely lazy and already stressed with work, so not happening)**

 **Therefore, I just decided he would be extra thin and unhealthy looking because he's so busy with work that normally he forgets to take care of himself. Resulting in his creepy look, gotten worse by the sensei incident. Instead of his probably muscly, approachable looks from cannon before sensei incident. I** ** _did_** **think the flexing his muscles would have been the same before the sensei incident because otherwise Yagi would just be a muscly bear always and I just can't imagine that (actually I can, can you imagine how clumsy he would be sometimes, oh gosh that's hilarious)**

 **(You know I thought I had been very clever about this too because I carefully avoided any blood coughing because** ** _ha, you know, sensei incident hasn't happened yet_** **. I was fully convinced about my genius. I can't believe I missed this. It's so obvious. *facepalm*)**

 **So, for all who noticed and were aware: I'm not going to edit that all now. I'm just going to keep it as it is, I really don't want to go back and change it all. I'm sorry, I'm also aware (now) and currently unable to care.**

 **\- Also, back to my babbling, I thought the blood coughing would be a funny parallel between Izuku and Yagi, so I may keep it in for the rest of the story. Though I realise now, when I type it out like this it sounds pretty morbid. I was just picturing the two worrying about each other while they were coughing blood and freaking each other out. It was funny to me…. I think I'm a sadist…**

 **\- Oh! And there's a small little memory from Izuku's first life! With Kaibara-san who rants about him being a bad hero, or something like that. Little bit depressive, but well, you need to make do with what you've got, right?**

 **\- And for last a question: I can't seem to find the name of shouto's mother? Please, if someone knows tell me! I thought she may have just not been named but that seemed kind of strange because she's kind of a key character for Shouto… So, if anyone knows please let me know! For now, I will just let Izuku keep her calling Todoroki-san, but it's seems kind of cruel if you consider her whole past with her husband. Or maybe I'm thinking too far into this.**

 **Anyway. Wow, I just commented a lot, my babbling is really long. Sorry? Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you so much for your continued support and a special shout-out to everyone who reviews. Your comments really light up my day!**

 **Kisses to all, and I hope you have a nice day, and thank you for reading this chapter! And please review!**

 **(My apologies if I sound a little bit weird, I've not slept well for far too long.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Bless all of you who followed, favourited and who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _''_ _If you ever would have gotten a second chance, what would you have changed?''_

 _The boy looks up to the darkened sky with remising eyes. ''I think- I think my mom. You know she stressed so much because of me.'' A weak smile formed on his face._

 _''_ _I think I never truly understood how much I strained her when I was younger. You know with dad gone, she had to pay the bills and raise me all on her own. We only really had each other. And I wasn't the most, you know, ideal kid. Always managed to get in trouble. It must have been horrible for mom who already stressed so much because of small things.''_

 _His companion smirks ''Just like you.''_

 _He laughs softly ''Just like me… But my mom… I love her so much. She's always been there for me and she, just- She deserves the world.'' There's a small pause._

 _Regrettably, I can't actually give her that.'' A small humourless chuckle from the both of them. ''But with a second chance, well, I think it would be an opportunity to be less selfish and I would like to take better care of her. Prevent her from getting involved in all this.''_

 _The other hummed and grinned. ''You sound like a total momma boy._

 _But well, for as far as second chances go, it's one of the better ones that I've heard.''_

* * *

When Fuyumi asked Shouto the precious day if he minded her setting up a play-date for him, he wasn't sure what to think. Sure, Shouto wasn't exactly what you call _social_ , but he did have several acquaintances from other hero families. A _play_ - _date_ with someone he didn't know at all seemed a little bit extreme and certainly not necessary. Shouto was perfectly satisfied with his non-social life. He didn't have time for a social life. But even after telling her that, Fuyumi insisted for them to meet, going so far to even trick his father in giving him a day off, which was decidedly a very out of character action of her.

Shouto had decided as a consequence that everything was better than spending his day with his father being somewhere in a range of 200 feet or less. And thus, ended up in an unfamiliar park in another neighbourhood where they were supposed to meet. Supposed because his sister came walking to him while introducing ''Midoriya Izuku'' without a second person being there.

Shouto stared at her, wondering if this was a joke, and how he was supposed to react. ''Fuyumi…?'' Said person blinked back at him, before following his gaze to the empty space next to her.

''Wha-?''

.

It's only ten minues later, when they hear several harsh barks and Fuyumi is nearing tears, that his sister lets out a triumphant cry and Shouto finally lays his eyes on the mystery play-date.

He's rather small with casual, but a bit baggy clothes, greenish hair and later when Shouto has seen him from up close he will notice the freckles and disturbingly dark circles under green bright eyes, which made them look even brighter.

This all wasn't really the thing that stood out to Shouto when he first saw the boy though. No, the thing that stood out was that the boy was also holding three dog leashes, with on them three dogs, one in particular standing out with an intimidating air and a size almost as big as the boy himself, a ruffled, pitch black fur swamping the body. Besides that, the boy was too basically drowning under two garbage bags, a shopping bag and a leather messenger bag, and was seemingly talking to a distressed elderly lady. It was… quite the sight.

Even more so for his sister who was fretting with wide eyes. ''I had him next to me one minute ago, I swear, where did he get all those bags? And three _dogs_? Who would even let that boy hold onto that dog? That's like a hell-hound!''

It took some emergency interfering, but ten minutes later the boy was holding onto only the dogs and the messenger bag (which was apparently the only bag that was his own), all the other bags somehow having disappeared and the lady calmed. His sister had, of course, left them alone after that because she had no mercy, and because while she had emergency interfered, she very coincidentally recognized the distressed elderly and decided to sit down with her on a bench a little bit further in the park to catch up.

And so Shouto and the boy had been left alone.

And the three dogs. They were still there too and had all been introduced to him now. (Horrifically enough the black hell-hound was apparently named Rini. Rini, in addition, also didn't seem to like Shouto. Or anyone for that matter.) It was all a little bit out of Shouto's comfort zone.

The boy with the messy hair interrupts his thoughts with a shy wave. ''Hello''

Shouto nods at the boy, ''Hello, I'm Todoroki Shouto,'' and because this was someone his sister wanted for him to get to know, for him to get _along_ with, ''It's nice meeting you.''

The boy blinks at him, and sputters, dipping into a bow, before looking up again. ''I'm sorry, I was being rude, it's nice to meet you too, Todoroki-san. I'm Midoriya Izuku''

Shouto feels his eyes widen a tiny bit, surprised at the apology and unsure of what to answer. ''It's okay.''

There is an awkward silence and Shouto continuous to analyse the boy. He seemed a little bit weird to Shouto, honestly. Different from all the other kids Shouto had met from other famous hero families. Shouto wasn't certain if it was their difference of status apparent in the way he talked, his clothes, his body-language, or possibly the first impression he gave Shouto, or even something completely different.

He hadn't stared at Shouto's scar or started talking about his father yet, at least.

''So, you're ehm. You're Fuyumi's brother?'' He said interrupting Shouto's thoughts.

Shouto stared at him, was the boy stupid? Was it a rhetorical question? Was he supposed to answer that? Shouto knew it was pretty obvious they were siblings; their hair colours were probably already telling enough. And Todoroki was pretty sure Fuyumi had already told him of their relation anyway, if Midoriya wasn't yet ware of it yet by the amount of media surrounding their family because of his father. God, he hoped this boy didn't just want to talk with him because he wanted to meet Endeavor.

''How's that? Ehm, I mean, is she a nice sister?'' Midoriya cringes.

Shouto shifted. ''Yeah, she's nice.''

Midoriya looked at him a bit longer, probably expecting a bit more information, but Shouto wasn't really sure what he had to say, or if he even wanted to say those things to someone who was a near stranger. It was true anyway. Fuyumi was nice and Shouto loved her more than any of his other siblings or god forbid his dad. Even if she was a bit of a nervous person, especially around their father. He couldn't really blame her though; their father was a real bastard.

''Ah, okay. Uh. Yeah, she seems very nice. Do you have other siblings?''

''Yes, I've two brothers.''

''Do you like them?''

''I don't interact with them much.'' Midoriya cringes again.

''… They sounded nice from what your mother told me.'' Shouto freezes, his eyes zeroing with intensity on the other boy. ''… My mother?''

And the two annoyingly bright eyes blink at him in confusion. ''Yes, your mother. Didn't Fuyumi-san tell you? It's how I met her, I, uh, I met your mom on accident and I visit her sometimes. She's very nice.''

A swirl of emotion whirled up in Shouto and he clenches his fists. Confusion, anger, sadness, joy, hurt, jealousy. He had an urge to scream, an urge to interrogate Fuyumi about this boy and his mother. He wants to punch his father so hard in the teeth he would lose several of them, leaving only empty holes, just as the ones he created when Shouto's mother disappeared to the _hospital_.

But he can't. Not right now. Because he's not yet strong enough, because his mother has been a taboo topic ever since the incident and because there's a small, sickly boy of his age staring at his clenched fists with wide, haunted eyes. He forces his muscles to relax, swallows and pulls his lips in what is no doubt a strained smile.

 _(It feels weird, to smile.)_

''How-How is she?''

The other glances up at his face nervously again, and Shouto vaguely wonders what kind off past the boy has for him to notice the small hints in Shouto's body language that even adults seem to miss and even worse knows to be cautious of them; Shouto has been trained to read body language just like all other things by his father until he did nothing less than excel in it, and he recognizes the small shifts in the stance from the boy just as well. This boy had an extra guard up ever since Shouto repeated a part of his sentence.

But then after scanning his expression for less than a second, a small smile appears on the Midoriya's lips, and he seems to marginally relax. ''She's alright, I guess. She still has lapses but the nurses tell me it's already going far better, and she's recovering well.'' There's a small pause and the boy shoots him a look Shouto can't really discern. ''She talks about you a lot. She feels really guilty for what she did to your- '' He gestures to Shouto's scar.

And suddenly this is entirely to close and it's very obvious that Shouto is talking with a _stranger_ and Shouto does _not_ want to talk about this with a stranger, or at all really. The boy seems to notice his sudden hesitance and again there is a silence.

.

''So… Uh, do you like dogs?'' They're several minutes of painful silence, only interrupted by some sounds of the dogs later, and Shouto is really ready for this to be over but his sister is still talking to the woman and occasionally sending him encouraging glances. Like now.

''… What?''

Midoriya's eyes flicker up to meet his and Shouto doesn't think he's ever seen someone so red and uncomfortable. ''Ah, I-I'm sorry. That was a stupid question, you don't- I just thought since- ''

''Sure, I like them.'' Fuyumi had insisted Shouto should _try_.

The boy startles in surprise, freezing in the middle of his sentence. He shoots him a look again for a second, a weird calculating look, so quick Shouto can almost convince himself he imagined it, that makes Shouto feel like he's an ant under a magnifying glass, and then he curls his lips in a small smile again.

''Really?'' Shouto nods, before hesitating. ''Do you like them?'' He asks back. He can just imagine his sister proudly crowing at him.

''What? Oh, yes. I do. They are really amazing. I don't have one personally but me and Kacchan, a friend, now have to go to some, ah, uhm. We sometimes got to go to some therapy centre with them and it's really nice.'' The boy finishes lamely and tensely. Therapy. Midoriya fiddles for a few second and Shouto decides it's better not to ask. Then the other seemingly steels himself.

''Do you like any other pets? Or do you have one?''

''We've fish in the backyard, - '' Conversing with Midoriya is as weird as Midoriya himself, Shouto decides to peg it on them being used to different environments for now. It's careful; they both have topics they avoid and thus talk mostly about everyday things but it's also maybe a little bit nice. Midoriya is tense and awkward, possibly shy, but he's also enthousiastic and nice. He's expressive too. His face is an open book completely unlike Shouto and Shouto finds he likes it. It's difficult to dislike the boy when he's absoluteley beaming at you when talking about some topic or when you can literally see dawning horror on his face when he realises he may have said something offending. It all makes Shouto hope it isn't an act.

Midoriya seemed to be very determined to be polite though. Politely distand by for example keeping use of the suffix -san even after Shouto asks him to do otherwise. Even if Midoriya himself doesn't mind Shouto not being polite at all, which Shouto learns when the boy doen't even react when Shouto doesn't use a suffix or when Shouto accidently lets a rather blunt remark slip past his guard, Midoriya doesn't react insulted or shocked but he _giggles_.

(Not that it matters much. This all will be a one-time thing. Shouto didn't exactly have time for others, and it would only give him problems. And Shouto wasn't sure yet if the only reason Midoriya had talked with them was to get closer to Endeavor. Thus he wasn't to be trusted yet. Still, for this one time, it was agreeable.)

It's only when the sky begins to darken that Midoriya gasps before cursing, surprising Shouto in the process; Midoriya hadn't seem to be the type to curse, and telling Shouto he really has to go home, otherwise his mother will become concerned.

Just before he leaves he turns to Shouto and stutters. ''S-So, do you want to meet again sometime?''

Shouto says the first thing that comes up.

''I'm not looking for any friends.''

Midoriya looks terribly heartbroken for a second, before he schools his expression in a smile which would have been convincing if it hadn't been for the expression before. Shouto can almost see his sister look at him with those sad, disappointed eyes. The words are out before he can stop them

''But, uh, if you want to we can try?'' He tries and cringes mentally. This was not going as planned.

Midoriya beams.

Shouto doesn't have his own mobile-telephone yet, so when Midoriya asks him for it, Shouto gives him Fuyumi's number. (His shitty dad would be uninformed for as long as Shouto could keep him uninformed.) And then off Midoriya goes, waving excitedly while running away and carrying the leather messenger bag with him, the dogs having disappeared sometime along the 'play-date'. Shouto waves back, a bit awkwardly.

Then he turns around resolutely. For now, the only thing left was to convince Fuyumi to keep the boy secret from their father and to get his own telephone.

Afterwards Shouto could begin to think about how to find a way to tell the boy the next time that they can't be friends, and to convince his sister of the same thing.

* * *

''Fujita-sensei?''

''You've grown a lot these last years, Midoriya-kun. I think we can soon begin with muscle-training.''

Izuku felt his eyes widen, excitement beginning to grow ''Sensei?!''

The old man gave him a quick look from under his thick eyebrows. ''Yes, I think that would seem wise. Both your mind and body seem reasonably ready.''

Izuku frowned a little bit at the 'reasonably' but decided to let it go. His material-arts sensei, while amazing, wise and a whole lot of other things was also strict.

With his small, serious stature, his traditional clothing and his thick frowning eyebrows he already gave of some kind of air, and when he opened his mouth it just became worse. Izuku still liked him though. More than the other material arts sensei's he had had before Fujita-sensei.

Fujita-sensei was after all the owner of the dojo and only after all the other sensei hadn't anything left to teach him, Izuku was given to Fujita-sensei. Sensei, of course, could still defeat him while calmly saying talking about philosophies, or give cryptic messages, or give life-lessons or whatever he was in the mood of that day. Sometimes he would just stare at Izuku, expecting him to somehow telepathically get the message. (That hadn't happened yet, and Izuku was pretty convinced it never would.)

Izuku totally blamed his more often than not losing onto the quirk of the man, which gave him the same strength and fitness as a grown man in his fittest years, instead of the fitness and strength he should actually have as a rather old, small man. (God forbid he would ever let Fujita-sensei hear that however) But it didn't mean he minded losing that much. It was grounding and Izuku had always like a challenge.

It had been one of the reason it had been easy to bond with the man for Izuku. Other reasons were the, sometimes private, lessons he got from the man and Fujita-sensei's special talent to see through Izuku's mask.

Of course, it also helped that Fujita-sensei was the one who allowed him to come to the dojo to practice when he wanted and had even given him a spare key, or that sensei literally made the best calming tea.

''Midoriya-kun, hurry up, we don't have all day. I want to show you these exercises without your mother worrying again about you coming home to late. Now, I expect you to do the first set daily, and the second every three days. If you do more, I _will_ notice.'' The words were accompanied by a heavy frowning look, making his eyes almost disappear under the eyebrows.

Izuku, of course, knew better by now. The last time he had not listened to his sensei, he had seen it the minute he had walked in, and had then ignored him for two weeks. Izuku really didn't want a repeat of that incident.

''Yes, Fujita-sensei!''

* * *

''Deku… Why do you have got a stun gun in your bag.''

Deku freezes and whips around to look at him. He gasps ''Kacchan!'' looking horrified. ''You can't just look through someone's belongings like that!''

Katsuki scoffs and begins rummaging around some more in the bag. It was only natural for him to be curious of the damned bag Deku would take _everywhere_ with him (even though sometimes seeming to do so grudgingly). And Deku had never even opened it wherever they went. It was just _there_ around his shoulder or in his hands, even if he had another bag with him for his schoolbooks or whatever.

''Are these… Why do you also have fucking handcuffs in your bag? What the fuck is this even.''

''Uh.'' Deku laughs uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head and neck. ''It's- It's kind of a long story?''

''Well, it better be fucking interesting then.''

.

There was a long pause. ''What… What the fuck, Deku. I'm so not impressed.''

Again, a pause.

''At least this explains the reason of all the grannies looking at you like you hung the stars in the sky.''

* * *

''You fear letting people getting to close to you. You use your amicable politeness to put up a barrier between you and others, which most don't even realise is there.'' His therapist sighs. ''Midoriya-kun, it's not healthy, you know that.''

Izuku huffs slightly. ''I don't see the harm. Most people don't like me anyway, I'm nothing special, especially when they find out I'm quirkless. Besides I've already plenty people I'm close with. I've got mom, and Yagi-san. And I've got Kacchan and his parents, and Sansa-san and Machida-san. I even made a new friend!''

His therapist raises one brow ''Oh?''

''Yes, he's very nice.''

''Tell me something about him.'' Izuku sends her a mildly discontent look, and in response her expression gets slightly sad and disappointed.

''Only if you want to of course.'' And well, Izuku is weak.

He can't tell her how he met him. Because then he would have to tell about Todoroki-san and then he would have to tell her about he met her because he visited the villain and that was a whole can of worms Izuku wasn't ready to open yet. He was going to make sure Todoroki-kun wouldn't meet anyone of his family soon. Todoroki-kun and Kacchan had never liked each other anyway, it was for the best.

But Izuku could tell her some other things, so he did. ''His name Todoroki Shouto, and he's the same age as me. His favourite hero is also All Might, and he's really nice.''

That's how most of these sessions went after all. Compromises.

* * *

Izuku gaped at her. ''You want me to let out my quirk on purpose?!''

The doctor sighs as if his completely reasonable question is stupid.

''Yes.''

''But why?!''

''Research.'' The man besides her pipes up. The woman slaps him on the arm, before turning back to Izuku. ''No, not research. We want you to learn how to _control_ your quirk. Which is the easiest done when you actually use it.''

Izuku blinks at them. ''You know this 'quirk' is incredibly destructive, right?''

''Yeah, we do, which is why we want you to be free every Saturday so we can take you to a facility outside the city to avoid unintended side-effects.''

That sounded unusually sensible. Izuku narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. The woman sighed again.

''Just. Just come here on Saturday 9 o'clock. Your mom already agreed, so don't worry about her.''

And that was that.

.

''Are you _sure_ this is okay?'' Izuku looked doubtfully at the tree in front of him.

' _'_ _Yes_ , kid. Just do your thing already.'' The man sounded annoyed. Which was logical as they had been having this conversation on their entire way here and then for another half an hour, but Izuku had to make sure. That way if something happened he would be able to blame the whole clusterfuck on them.

''Okay then.'' Izuku gave in.

And he focused carefully on all his negative feelings, letting them blow over him with all their power. When the crackling started along his skin Izuku tried to embrace it as much as he could. He could hear the doctors behind him gasp.

Then he pulled his arm back and punched the tree as hard as he could. A wave of wind pulled at his hair, and he squinted his eyes.

 _Yeah, not a good idea_ Izuku thought as he squinted at the remains and crater in front of him.

There was a small silence while everyone stared at it. ''Okayyy, so we _may_ have underestimated the effects a little bit.'' Dr. Michi said as he stared at several metal plates flying out of the air.

.

It took them about ten minutes before they noticed the weird angle of Izuku's arm. ''What the fuck? Shit, kid, did you fucking break something?!''

Izuku looked at his arm, a tiny bit confused, to see his arm crooked unnaturally. It was surprisingly enough not as bad as he had had before with his skin not entirely red and bruised but only slightly. There were also obviously only a few fractures. He nodded.

''I guess.''

The doctors all rushed to him in disbelieve. ''KID, TELL US EARLIER!''

.

On the way back the kid is silent. His arm is already bandaged and up for real treatment later in the hospital and if Dr. Michi Arata was any less heartless he may have been concerned about the boy. But he isn't any less heartless and thus enjoys the silence that the weird mood of the boy creates.

Unfortunately, he isn't the only one in the car with the kid, and his colleague Saito Suzume isn't heartless enough to not be concerned.

''What's up, kid?'' The kid looks away from the window in surprise. ''What?''

His colleague shifts uncomfortably. ''You seem, uh, thoughtful?''

 _Yes, well done Suzume, very eloquent_.

They boy fiddles uncomfortably and keeps silent. Bless him.

Two minutes there is a nice silence and then ''Why did you just let me go? After the, uh, kidnapping I mean. I was, am, dangerous. My quirk is dangerous.''

It was really a shame that they were in fact sitting in a car, and there was no way for Arata to nope out of there.

Suzume sighs. ''It's not that simple, Midoriya-kun. Almost every quirk can be dangerous. Every quirk can get out of control. You just have one which is a little bit more unstable and fluctuating. You can take Michi-chan here as an example. He's got the ability to separate two components from each other. A handy quirk, but it can be very dangerous. Once he was attacked and he accidently separated the water in the body from the attacker and the body. As you can probably understand the attacker didn't survive. But it was just an accident. It wasn't Michi-chan's fault.

And after that he even joined our organization to help others with difficulties with their quirks, be it because they are more irregular or dangerous quirks, or because the manifest in specific ways, or whatever really, and to avoid things like that from happening again.''

 _Oh, great, do tell the fucked-up kid of thirteen years my fucked-up life story. That will absolutely help._

The kid was staring at him with wide eyes. ''B-But why did you let me go then? If you want to avoid something like that happening you shouldn't you have not let me go?''

''Because you're going have to learn with this quirk eventually. We want you to learn _live_ with this quirk. And you better learn early than late. Besides, you haven't had that much incidents lately anyway!''

There was a blessed long silence in which Arata assumed the boy was thinking about what she said, before ''I-I'm sorry, but Michi-sensei, your quirk can separate two components from one another?! Could I perhaps ask some questions?''

Arata sighs.

* * *

Seeing Shouto again is… it's amazing.

It isn't really Shouto. Shouto was from before, and Todoroki-kun, well he's from now. Izuku knows better than to confuse those two. Todoroki-kun is after all a child he barely knows, even though Izuku already knows how to read him better than most, possibly all in this point of time, and he knows more facts about his personal life than anyone would be comfortable with if the one knowing was not a close friend. Shouto had been a _close_ friend. One Izuku could rely on without hesitation. One which could read him just well as Izuku could him. And Izuku had loved him a lot. And it _was_ tempting to just look at Todoroki-san as he had done to Shouto. But he wouldn't.

Because this was another life with other people and Izuku had become terrifyingly knowledgeable about the butterfly-effect-theory and the effects it could describe. Every person Izuku had known could be completely different. He knew this.

 _(Because Shouto deserved so much more than that.)_

That being said, meeting Todoroki-kun wasn't completely different from how Izuku imagined Shouto would be when young.

Izuku liked him. He hadn't noticed this, but Izuku had isolated himself a lot when he decided to just keep to his community, and not search for new friend outside of that small circle of people he surrounded himself with. Izuku loved every one of them but that didn't take away it could become a bit much.

So, Todoroki-kun was refreshing. A sweet kid, though a lot of people differed from Izuku's opinion there; finding Todoroki-kun's ever blank face unnerving and the fact Todoroki-kun acted very cold repelling.

Izuku still thought he was sweet. Todoroki-san was quiet, and he evidently often tried to distance himself from Izuku. He didn't seem used to Izuku's habit to talk a lot about everything or nothing, and honestly seemed a little bit overwhelmed by Izuku sometimes.

Their 'friendship' now was still rather tentative, with Izuku trying to pull Todoroki-kun from his shell and Todoroki-kun trying his hardest to stay in it.

Izuku already had some process though, while most times Todoroki-kun would close up and let Izuku do most of the talking, sometimes Todoroki-kun would talk and even tug the corner of his mouth up, if only a little.

They hadn't talked about personal stuff yet. Not about their quirks at all and their family relations only in passing. Izuku hasn't brought up Todoroki-kun's father yet and Todoroki-kun hadn't asked about his quirk yet. Izuku was thankful for that, even though Todoroki-kun probably not even noticed it was a big deal for him.

Izuku hadn't him invited him over either yet, it made Izuku feel a little bit guilty, but the chances of his mother finding out about the visits to the villain were too big for Izuku to take the risk.

He had had plans to use a cover story; Todoroki-kun and Kacchan would eventually meet after all. It would mostly correspond with reality but he would say he had met Todoroki-kun's mother in the building from the QSS. Only then there was the chance of his mother wanting to meet her. Which was only going to end up badly.

Izuku _was_ going to invite him soon some time when he knew his mom would be on a business trip though. It was the only thing for now he would be able to do with the certainty that no one would discover Izuku's sneaking.

Izuku was of course also aware that his own nervous behavior wasn't especially helping with forming the friendship, as it confused Todoroki-kun. And man, Todoroki-kun really deserved a less messed up person trying to become his friend.

He had once asked Izuku why he asked him to meet so often if he didn't like being with him. Izuku had naturally been confused and had hurriedly told him that he did in fact like spending time with him, where after he had asked why he would ask him that. The heartbreaking answer had been that Izuku's reaction and body language where off putting and not corresponding with what he said. This had resulted in Izuku admitting he had anxiety-issues.

The confession had sparked something in Todoroki-kun's eyes that Izuku hadn't been able to read. He had received the confession well though. He had probably already suspected that Izuku wasn't completely 'fine', even though he had ever said anything of the sorts. And had been surprisingly enough a bit nicer to Izuku after the confession and had tried to take it into account with his actions.

Izuku wasn't sure if that made him happy though. On the one hand, he didn't want Todoroki-kun to pity him, on the other hand Todoroki-kun had never really been one for pity, and Todoroki-kun did act nicer now.

If one thing, it did make Izuku a bit more relaxed around him.

And it made him think that even if he wasn't Shouto anymore, Todoroki-kun wasn't so bad either.

* * *

''… Kacchan?''

Kacchan grunts angrily.

''Kacchan… What are you doing?'' Deku prompts weakly.

The boy grunts again.

A few seconds pass. The blond boy sighs and turns around when it becomes apparent Izuku isn't going to leave immediately.

''What does it look like that I'm doing?''

Frankly, Izuku has no idea what Kacchan was doing. To Izuku it also didn't appear like it should be obvious what he was doing.

There's some kind of bag hanging from the tree. It seemed like some paper of sort was stuck onto it, though it was largely unrecognizable now with most of it having been burned away, though Izuku swear he can see something on it which strangely resembles lab-coats. It wouldn't be so surprising. Ever since the... incident, Kacchan has had an irrational hatred for lab-coats.

It had nearly given their teacher a stroke when Kacchan had burnt the several ones he was given to put on in science-class. Apparently after that Kacchan had had a long, stern talking with his mother, therapist, teacher and some other adults. He didn't burn school lab-coats on purpose anymore. At least that's what he had grudgingly said, and Izuku like to pretend he didn't see the angry eyes focused on the coats when they were supposed to wear them, nor that he had heard of the mysterious fire that had started in the room that held them just after Kacchan had come back from the toilet.

''You're. Ehm, abusing a bag with suspicious pictures on it?'' There was a small pause where Kacchan rolled his eyes, looking extremely exasperated with him.'

''… Are you finally considering the anger-managing exercises your therapist recommended?''

His friend freezes. ''Ha?! Hell no! That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about! I don't have any anger-managing problems! And-''

Oh, oops. Izuku had forgotten, the anger-managing exercises were a sore spot for Kacchan. Kacchan already hadn't liked going to the therapist (from what Izuku heard, he was just as bad a client as Izuku was) and after that offer had refused to go to the therapist and had held up for almost a whole month before Izuku's mom and Masaru-san duo-teaming managed to convince him to go again. Whenever someone would bring it up, it would however almost unerringly end up in Kacchan throwing a tantrum.

''So, what _are_ you doing?'' Izuku says, cutting Kacchan off. Kacchan sputters before gruffly ''I'm training.'' He says it so confidently that Izuku is almost convinced that should have been clear from the start on.

''I thought you trained by beating up people you don't like.'' Which was basically anyone. Izuku tried to keep his disapproval out of his voice but by Kacchan's irritated huff he reckoned he hadn't succeeded. So, he tried another route ''Are you sure this is the best way to do it?''

''Yes, now, will you leave alone?''

Izuku is quiet for a while as he stares at Kacchan starting his 'training' up again.

''Kacchan?''

''What now?!'' Kacchan snarls annoyed.

''You know your stance is wrong, right?'' Kacchan turns around to look at him in disbelieve. ''You're supposed to turn your left foot straight forward.'' Izuku elaborates after a second of hesitating, not sure if he should when he sees the look on the blond boy's face. He shifts to give the correct example of the stance while looking at him carefully.

Kacchan looks at him, scanning his movement closely before copying him. Izuku observes and nods. ''Yes, like that.'' And then Kacchan overbalances and trips, landing with wide eyes on his rear. Izuku starts before he presses his lips together to keep from laughing.

Kacchan however easily recognizes the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

''You bastard!''

Izuku begins to laugh.

.

Katsuki grumbled as he stepped inside later that evening. It was hot outside and his skin was sweat and awful and all he wanted is a long, cold shower to cool him off. Thus, he wasn't really focused when he put his stuff away and it took him a while to notice his mom standing at the stairs, looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Feeling slightly unnerved, Katsuki angrily bit out ''What d'ya want, stupid hag?''

She kept staring at him, before bowing over slightly and picking up some sport bag standing beside her. Wordlessly, she shoved it to him, making him stumble. It was fucking heavy, dammit.

Now Katsuki definitely knew something weird was going on. Normally, his shitty mom would already have tried to tear of his head by now. Not that she would be able to.

''What the fuck is this?'' As he asked it, he opened the bag. In it there was a lot, but Katsuki was able to make out weights, a tracksuit, a head guard, gloves.

''What the hell?''

'That's a fucking sport bag, are you an idiot?''

Katsuki scowled, and she shoved something else to him. Some kind of card. ''And what is that?''

''That is a gym card. You start next week on Monday.''

''What?''

His mother sighed, obviously annoyed. ''It's a gym card. So, you can go to the gym and train without looking like an idiot.'' Katsuki bristled. His mom ignored him

''Look kid, you piss me off daily with your fucking action. And don't think this is some kind approval for you fucking those brats up; it's not like I'm excited about your attempt to fight everything that breathes. But you want to be a fucking hero, right?

''So, stop getting into these fucking petty things you call fights, and learn how to fucking kick the asses of fucking experts, not worthless little shits. Besides, someone needs to look out for your beansprout of a friend.''

Katsuki wisely stays quiet about the fact that the last time Deku and him wrestled, Deku had laid him onto the ground in thirty second flat, even if Katsuki had managed to overpower his hold later. He also decides not to declare that the nerd's sensei from his dojo apparently has been starting to focus more on strength lately and the nerd's annoying growing muscles resulting from that action.

They stare at each other for a minute, before Katsuki scoffs and turns around. ''It's not like I need any help. I'm going to be fucking number one anyway.''

And if he mutters a small something while walking away, nobody has to know.

 _''_ _Thanks though''_

* * *

''Yagi-san, are you there?'' There was a light crackling from across the phone.

''Ah, my boy, how are you?''

''It's actually going a lot better. We're, ah, we're dealing.''

Yagi felt his stomach twist at the words. He knew better than try to get farther into detail about the topic though. Yagi had been mostly informed about all the happenings but he knew better than to expect they would have told him everything.

Yagi regretted neglecting them those days. When they told him and he asked them if he should take some time off to help support them, them trying to convince him to keep on working should really have been enough indication of how bad it was. But in the end Midoriyas in all their nervous but stubborn glory had convinced him it wasn't necessary. He asked Naomasa to look after them anyway.

It was hard to try to comfort and take care of someone when they were several countries away.

''Mom is going to be able to take less long hours again for her work soon, my therapist said I'm doing better and I've been getting more sleep. And Mom's birthday is soon, and I already have already thought up something for her present so that's nice too.''

'Yagi hummed. ''Really?''

''Yes, I've been thinking she's been stressing a lot lately. And I recently met someone who owns some kind of relaxation clinic with spa and stuff. She apparently hates owing someone stuff, so she's been insisting I asks something back of her. At first I didn't want to, but in the end, she proposed to just give my mom several services for free over a span of time as payback. And, well, if it's for my mom I can't really refuse it. So, I hope she will enjoy it.''

Yagi decides to ignore the grown woman being in debt to Izuku-kun for now, and thinks it over. ''It seems something which would be nice for her. Inko-san should take some time off for herself and relax a bit more. It's a good gift.''

Izuku-kun thanks him, and Yagi can almost the pleased, shy smile on the other side of the phone.

''But, I've actually something I want to tell you and your mom. I've got some news.''

* * *

The first time Midoriya coughs blood in front of him it gives Shouto, quite frankly, a heart attack.

Sure, the boy is still suspicious and Shouto still doesn't want him as a friend, but that doesn't mean he wants him _dead_.

And Shouto doesn't know much about injuries or sicknesses that involve coughing blood but he's pretty sure that they're all serious. Midoriya reassuring him it's nothing doesn't convince him at all. He seems like the unreliable sort with these kinds of cases. Besides, who would call coughing blood nothing? The injury or sickness had obviously also touched his head.

It takes some effort but Shouto is bigger than Midoriya and Midoriya while reluctant didn't seem to actually want to use force to stop him, and thus they end up at the closest hospital.

Midoriya comes in the hospital looking defeated and exhausted with a mostly blank, but also a bit triumphant, Shouto next to him.

The moment they step up at the reception desk, the man behind it focuses on Midoriya.

''Ah! Midoriya-kun, right? You alright?''

Midoriya nods despondently. Shouto feels slightly confused.

''Your friend alright then?'' The man cocks his head.

Again, Midoriya nods.

A grin begins to crawl on the receptionist face. ''This one of those 'unfortunate misunderstandings' then?''

Midoriya makes a sound which distinctly sound like a cross between a whine and a groan, and then nods.

That day Shouto learns Midoriya is even weirder than he already thought. Also, somebody probably should look out for him, because obviously, Midoriya himself wasn't doing the best job of it.

* * *

It was evening. The wind was howling inside, and Katsuki was sitting at their kitchen table together with Deku, auntie and his mom and dad. They were eating curry and Katsuki was quietly enjoying the hilarious sight of the Midoriyas trying to complement the food while having tears in their eyes from the spiciness. Auntie Inko had even looked ready to interfere out of concern when she had seen Katsuki pick up another red pepper to add on to his plate. When she had once had carefully brought it up that it wasn't healthy for a kid to eat so spicy his mom had basically ignored all her protest, so she probably knew it was useless anyway.

''I wanna go to Yuuei.'' Katsuki interrupts the silence.

His mom hums indifferently as answer.

Katsuki frowns, annoyed but he contains himself and elaborated. ''At school, we were asked to begin to think about to what high-school we want to go next. I wanna go to Yuuei.''

''So? That's has been obvious for ages now. A freaking fanboy for All Might, that's what you are. Though you better clean up your act if you even want to have a chance, useless as you are.''

''Shut it hag! I'm perfectly capable of getting in UA!'' He roars.

''What's that, you little punk?! Get your attitude under control! You're already failing!'' His mother snarls back.

His dad, obviously used to this, sighs and interrupts before the argument could get out of hand. ''What about you, Izuku-kun? Have you already decided to what school you want to go?''

His stupid bimbo of a mom snorts ''He will obviously follow our fanboy #1 over there and save him from himself.''

Dad nods looking relieved. Katsuki feels a spark of annoyance igniting.

''Actually. I-I'm maybe thinking of not, uh, doing that?'' Deku interrupts nervously.

Katsuki whips around to look at him in surprise, and he sees everyone else follow his actions.

Deku looks somewhat tortured as he continued, sending Katsuki a nervous glance. ''I've actually been recruited by Himiko-high. So, I was possibly thinking about going there. I'm not sure I'm up to that level though.''

''You don't mean Himiko-high, ever prestigious, home of the genius and unbearably smart Himiko-high, do you?'' His mom says slowly after a short pause. Izuku stays silent for just too long.

''Oh my god, he does. You were recruited by Himiko fucking high?!''

Izuku nods uncertainly.

And fuck, if that isn't impressive. Of course, Katsuki has always know Izuku to be smart. Because Izuku was. He had the best grades of the class, of their whole grade. But Himiko-high, that was a whole other story.

Izuku goes on. ''I'm not sure if I want to go there though. It's said to have a really hard curriculum and I'm not sure I would be able to keep up. I'm not that smart.'' Izuku again continues before anyone can interrupt. ''They also don't have a curriculum for heroes.''

It's silent for a minute while everyone lets the meaning of what Izuku said sink in.

''So, just don't go then. You've been wanting to be a hero since three? Two? I don't even remember anymore. ''

Izuku fiddles and avoids their gazes. ''I-I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And, maybe I shouldn't become a hero?''

This, again, catches the focus of everyone. ''What the fuck- '' Katsuki starts, and he's not the only one. Everyone's talking begins to overlap, jumbling together and Deku shrinks into himself.

Katsuki decides then to do his one merciful deed a year and screams on top of his lungs ''SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE, AND DEKU FUCKING EXPLAIN, YOU STUPID NERD.''

The rest of the table becomes silent reluctantly, and Izuku shrinks into himself ever more.

''I know, uh, I said I want to become a hero, for basically all of my life, and I-I _do_.'' He holds up his hands to stop any interruptions. ''It's just. Uh. A lot has happened this last year and I'm not sure I can be a _good_ hero. I-I still can't control this quirk completely, don't know if I will ever be able to. And if accident happen it won't be just my own safety but also others on the line. Others that I'm supposed to protect as a hero.

And on top of that that my mental health hasn't been amazing these last months. Heroes aren't supposed to have panic attacks or flinch when someone touches them'' Izuku's shoulders slump and his ever-expressive face twists in self-loathing making Katsuki want to scream at him, but he doesn't because Deku isn't done yet.

''And, uh.'' Izuku's eyes flicker to his mom who looks conflicted, fiddling nervously. ''that's mostly it.''

And Katsuki understands. Because auntie was always worrying for Deku a lot. And Deku has always been very clear in the fact that family, his mom, is _important_ for him. Deku, being the small idiot he is, probably doesn't want to worry Auntie any more than he already does with his usual craziness.

Still, that doesn't mean he's just going to allow Deku _not_ go to UA after all these years. Katsuki still has to prove he's number one after all.

* * *

 _''_ _Why did you save him?''_

 _''_ _Mmm?''_

 _''_ _I mean why did you even become a hero? This society has done nothing but belittle you ever since you took upon the tittle of quirkless when you were small. The ones with quirks will forever feel superior and the ones without quirks will forever let them walk over them._

 _''_ _The only reason people with quirk fight for you is for because of selfishness and deceitful morals, so that they can better about their selves. To not even get started on the quirkless ones, they have not fought for their own rights, nor for yours. They have stood by while they and their companions were disparaged and ridiculed._

 _You don't owe this world, this city, these people_ nothing _.''_

 _''…_ _It's been my dream since I've been small. I like helping others.''_

 _''_ _Others? Do you see them as they equal to you?''_

 _''_ _Well, yeah, of course.''_

 _''_ _Don't sound so surprised. They didn't see you as equal when you were young after all, did they?''_

* * *

 **Heyy there...**

 **I'm soo sorry. It's been even longer than last time, and last time it was a** ** _month._**

 **Again, I got a lot of excuses. And even though I don't really have to give them, I'm going to anyway. I had two really really important weeks for school, one in which I could barely work on this, and one in which I couldn't at all. And as you may have noticed in my earlier notes. I… don't have a lot of free time. There's a lot going on for me, and writing is nice but also hard and not always priority. Besides that, I've been getting more up to date with the manga (finally) and I'm at chp. 126 (Almost up to date!). Which I'm actually pretty proud of with my limited time. The manga is a really exciting read, and I thank everyone for recommending it!**

 **Anyway, after such a long time past, I felt kinda out of the story so I had to reread it. That is always awful, because basically you want to correct everything, and everything is just cringeworthy and incredibly OOC, especially now that I've read the Manga and got to know some characters better. (I will possibly be doing small changes at some places to make it more in character. But no big changes, so no worries, you won't have to reread everything. Only small thing like some reactions on others or the way some people speak. Gosh, my Inko is awfully OOC.)**

 **Anyway, though this all plays in my late update, the main reason is that this chapter is an absolute clusterfuck, and I don't even know. I wrote this chapter, partly while I was already writing Chp. 11 because the time frame is overlapping a bit in those two and it was just one big mess. Cannon is actually starting next chapter. Or this one… I'm not sure anymore now. There will be more cannon though. All my ideas were (read: are) everywhere and every time I wrote something it sounded wrong. (I rewrote so much T_T)**

 **And Todoroki is a bastard. Do you remember how I was complaining about Bakugou being the hardest, stupidest character ever? I think Todoroki is on par. Like what even Todoroki. Why are you this way. How do you work. I don't understand. I don't think I'm cool enough to write Todoroki. (Yes, I will probably complain like this every time a hard, new character comes into play, do I care? Nooo) Anyway, I'm sorry if he's OCC. I've done my best.**

 **So, my points to address:**

\- **Rini (the name of the 'hellhound') means little bunny.**

 **\- Yagi's coming home! Yass!**

\- **Midoriya's smarts. I don't know if I already told you about this in detail, but I'm going to do it here possibly again anyway. Midoriya is already one of the smartest of his class in cannon. Now, imagine a whole lot of life experience on top of it in previous and new life. You're going to have someone who's already college degree smart, or at least busy with college. Which isn't normal for someone who's actually in middle-school. Thus, he's actually seen as an absurd genius though he's not really outgoing with it, and thus he's also recruited by Himiko-high.**

\- **Himiko-high. Himiko-high is just on made up highschool. The name is after Himiko, the** **shaman** **queen of** **Yamataikoku** **. Because she's Japanese and seems important. And schools are sometimes named after prestigious figures out of history. Now, I'm going to be totally honest with you all. I know nothing of this woman, nor of the history of Japan, but a small bit involving WOII. Western education, I guess? Anyway, do not expect something history accurate stuff here. It's just a made-up school with a name for very smart people, like genius smart, and it's just here to showcase that Midoriya is very smart.**

\- **Yes, Midoriya would totally be obvious and forgetful enough to forget that not everyone (His age group) is as smart and developed as him and thus can keep up with him and thus uses stupidly long, hard word without realising how annoying it is and talks about stuff where for example Katsuki never has heard of before. (Katsuki is used to it now. He tunes it out.)**

\- **No, I really tried to make Todoroki's and Midoriya's first meeting fun, because, hello, important, but I think I failed. It was just really hard to write. I've come to the conclusion that angst is just easier for me to write, which you most likely can see in this story so far, and happy or funny times are just not easy. At all.**

 **I tried at least. It was awkward, but Midoriya is awkward and Todoroki is like a obvious blunt piece of shit so maybe it was destined to happen. I don't know.**

\- **Yes, Todoroki likes Midoriya. Yes, Todoroki is already protective of Midoriya. Yes, he's in denial.**

\- **I know Shouto possibly reads to much in Midoriya's body language and stuff since his age, but Shouto has been trained ever since he could walk, even harsher lster when his mom was sent to the hospital by his dad.**

 **Shouto is aware of the fact that the world isn't all sunshine and he's experienced this. I have also no doubt in mind that Endeavor has trained him in reading others, at least negative emotions. He's an asshat sure, but I think he's an rather well-rounded asshat. He's after all the second best. You don't do that by doing things half-assed.**

\- **I'm possibly still going to edit this chapter. But for I'm just really tired and want to get this out there.**

 **\- Oh my god, this was almost 10K. I created a monster.**

 **\- 4 communities. *gasps***

 **\- The story got more than 200 followers *gasps some more***

 **That's all for now. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. I'm honestly a bit rushed. School's been killing me and time is limited. Anyway, as kind off maybe apology I've got a small thingy I wrote somewhere at the beginning of this story where Izuku meets Aizawa when he's younger. I eventually decided to cut it because I wanted another role for him, but maybe you enjoy it. (I also have one of those for Todoroki and Izuku younger, so if you enjoy this please tell me so, then I will post that one next chapter.)**

 **Super lastly, I want to thank everyone so much for the support! It's been amazing and has really helped me keep going for this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and hope to see you at the next one! Kisses!**

* * *

\- Meet Aizawa-sensei

It's a nice spring evening, when Izuku-kun comes home with someone else in tow. To be more precise, with him he brings Aizawa Shouta, better known as Eraserhead . Eraserhead who looks scruffy, and unsocial and permanently pissed off at life.

Izuku-kun introduces him to his mom _as some man who was sitting on a bench in the park alone and reading that new literature book I was telling you about._ Inko-san takes this as a good enough reason to let a complete stranger, a suspicious one at that, in her house for _some_ reason, and Eraserhead, who's looking increasingly dumbfounded, is hurriedly bustled inside. They both are a little bit stunned when they meet each other in the hall, looking at each other, and Yagi feels a quiet understanding for Eraserhead, because the Midoriyas are truly a force to be reckoned with.

In those few seconds, they have a quiet understanding where they agree to not say anything about the hero-business which is somewhat too long because Inko-san is on them instantly. ''Oh, you know each-other? You come to visit again after this, we haven't met a friend of Toshinori-san before, ah um…''

(She calls them friends, which isn't entirely correct. Sure, they are colleague's but there are, ah, disagreements. He knows Aizawa-san becomes annoyed at his optimistic attitude as All Might and Yagi doesn't agree at all with his habits of failing as much student at the Hero Academia as he does.)

''Aizawa shouta'' He looks kind off confused why he just introduced himself, and Yagi desperately hopes the Midoriyas don't make it a habit to invite suspicious strangers in without even asking their _names_.

''Ah, yes, Aizawa-san!''

The night continuous in that tone, Aizawa-san being constantly gobsmacked by the Midoriyas and Yagi only sometimes, and the Midoriyas basically interrogating them both, mostly Aizawa-san though.

It ends with a ''Please come back again! It was super nice meeting you. You could try next week again, together with Toshinori-san! Also, make sure to sleep more, Aizawa-san, and eat healthy, lots of vegetables!''

And a ''But Aizawa-san, you look kind of familiar, don't you think so Izuku? Are you some kind of famous figure?''

Yagi laughs awkwardly ''I'm sure it's just because he just has a face like that.''

The midoriyas blink up at him, then at Aizawa-san. Izuku-kun begins to grin, like he discovered a secret – and please no, because Yagi knows how Izuku-kun is with heroes, and he'll never be able to answer all the questions. – but he keeps silent and Inko-san gives a doubtful _if you say so_.

Aizawa walks away, still stunned, and Yagi flashes back to years back, when he for the first time walked away from this house, completely stunned. He grins and gives Aizawa-san a small bump with his shoulder. And the next week, when Aizawa stands in front of the door of his apartment looking confused as of why he was there, his grin becomes a little bit more genuine.

Someone new has been included into their little family – Because that's what it is he realises with a warm feeling – and even though Yagi doesn't like Aizawa-san that much, Yagi can only wait for the moment Aizawa-san realises that he won't be able to escape anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **My biggest gratitude to those who followed, favourited and who reviewed!**

 **Chapter 11**

 _''_ _Do you think someone who's quirkless can become a hero?''_

 _His companion snorts surprised. ''What? Quirkless? No way, no chance. People like that would just get in the way.'' She hesitates for a second, probably realising how her words sounded. ''No offence of course, I mean it isn't like it's their fault.'' She adds the sentence awkwardly like it's a consolation prize._

 _A throat gets cleared. ''Anyway, where's this coming from?''_

 _''_ _Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it.''_

 _Silence takes over their conversation._

* * *

Today had been a bad day.

Izuku had woken up in the night three times because of nightmares - _The darkness was coming. His heartbeat was drumming and his blood was pumping. And the shadows were swallowing him, and he couldn't breathe, and he was drowning, his lungs contracting and eyes bulging. The hand was outstretched to him; his savoir. A spark of light in the surrounding gloom. Izuku's limbs couldn't reach it though; he was fighting the wisps of black curled around his arms and legs. They wouldn't let him go, clinging on him with tendrils no matter how far he went or how much he pulled. They wouldn't let him go, sucking him down into the oily blackness that was unescapable. He was sobbing, harsh ugly sobs wreaking his whole body, and then just one arm got free and he was so, so, so relieved._

 _In a mighty swing and with all his power left, he had grabbed the hand, his only way out of this hell. He was going to get out. He was going to get out!_

 _But then he looks on in disbelieve as the grey fingers curl around his and his hand begins to fall apart and disperse with blood streaming down, down, down and –,_ when he finally had enough and decided to get out of bed despite the exhaustion that had descended deep in his bones.

The food he had eaten in the morning had left his stomach not even five minutes later, where after Izuku decided he just wouldn't eat for today. This same food he had eaten with a spoon he had accidently twisted beyond recognition with his stupid kind off quirk while throwing up and not even a minute later he had also accidently broken the sink and faucet.

His mother came downstairs to find him panicking over the remains of them with a spray of water spurting out of the faucet.

Later, in the middle of his walk to school it had begun to rain. Hard. Izuku who didn't have an umbrella nor jacket with him was drowned in half a minute.

Finally arrived in class he was sneezing, wet, nauseous, he had a head-ache and was late. The teacher also seemed to be in a bad mood and spend ten minutes lecturing him in front of the rest of the class.

The rest of school day was horrible. Izuku himself was a mess. He was shivering and nervous. With the incidents this morning, he decided that better safe than sorry and he touched as little things as possible. Shifting felt dangerous, as did writing notes, which meant he got another lecture from one of the teachers for not writing anything down, or being too slow while doing it. Izuku hadn't really been listening anymore at that point.

When school finally ended and while he's walking back to his home, again in the rain, he's just done with everything and he wants to crawl inside his bed and never get up again. He won't though. He has already had enough nightmares for today. His mom told him earlier that she wouldn't be home today until late either. Maybe he will just sit on the couch for a while, staring at nothing and trying to keep his mind of everything.

Again, his day had been terrible. He thinks it takes a turn for even worse when Kacchan shows up. Kacchan with who he had their familiar dysfunctional friendship again. Which is dysfunctional because they still both lash out at each other almost daily (it's mostly Kacchan doing the lashing out though), but at the same time not really dysfunctional at all and better than Izuku has ever had before. Izuku doesn't understand, and he's really too tired to figure it out right now (Secretly he thinks that in no matter what life or universe, a truly normal, healthy friendship between the two of them doesn't exist.). Kacchan who, for all his amazing skills in basically everything but socialising, had never really been able to deal with Izuku when he got into one of these moods.

The blond looks at him for a grand total of nine seconds, growls and moves to grab him. Izuku flinches away, but Kacchan is relentless and then he's dragging Izuku with him to his home. He shoves Izuku inside, and forces him to sit down in the kitchen.

He mutters a quick explanation that his parents both aren't home yet and shoves a mug of hot chocolate milk in his hands before Izuku registers it. Izuku stares frozen at the vulnerable mug in his hands and tries his best not to move.

Kacchan growls again, and Izuku wonders when that became his main communication middle again. He remembers cute, little Kacchan babbling on and on.

''Oi, stupid, are you going to drink it or not?''

Izuku blinks up at him, standing in the kitchen, hips cocked and his hands on them. ''I don't think I should, Kacchan, I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm not feeling very well. I'm not sure if this is the best thing I should be drinking now.'' He tries to give him a smile and _carefully_ places the mug on the table. His fingers twitch. He won't drink anything now. Preferably hungry and thirsty over throwing up.

Kacchan narrows his eyes however, looking like he had expected that, and snatches the mug of the table, returning a second later with another still steaming mug and forces Izuku again to accept it. ''Tea, you should be able to drink that, right? 'S good for people with a stomach-ache.'' He looks smug as he says it. Izuku hesitates.

''Kacchan, I'm- ''

''No, fuck that Izuku, drink. Now.''

Izuku obediently takes a careful sip of his too hot tea. He really doesn't want to have an argument with Kacchan now. The familiar small warm feeling envelops him as his tongue burns. The boy smirks at him gleefully before frowning again. ''Now, get up. We're going to my room.''

Izuku gets up reluctantly, trying to move behind Kacchan, but he's having none of it. He hustles him in front of him even with Izuku flinching like there's no tomorrow, and forces him to go up the stairs first. When they get to his room, Kacchan drops his and Izuku's bag, and takes the still almost full mug of tea out of his hands. ''Come on, you need to get out of those wet clothes and shower.'' Again, Izuku is hustled to the bathroom. Kacchan lays out a few of his older, comfier clothes and grabs a towel for him and leaves him to shower. When the door behind him closes, he calls out ''Don't you dare fucking come out of that bathroom without having showered, or I'll fucking kill you bastard!''

Izuku is done in less than ten minutes but he feels a lot better, not that he will admit that. Kacchan looks satisfied when he comes back into his room again, still dead tired with burning red skin but a little bit more relaxed. He shoves Izuku in his bed, forcing the tea-mug in his hands again. ''It's still hot, so drink up. After that, go to sleep fucker. Your face makes me want to drown myself. It'll be alright, I will just stay in the fucking room and make some homework. We can try to eat some soup together later.''

Izuku smiles weakly, softly and sniffles a bit, feeling tears well up in his eyes. ''Thanks, Kacchan. You're the best.''

Kacchan flushes. He storms away muttering angrily and Izuku can distinctly hear the word cry-baby but he stays in the room, dropping with force in the chair before his bureau.

Izuku is done with the tea after five minutes, after carefully taken sips as he watches Kacchan muttering angrily at his math paper, or rather his math teacher who gave him the paper. After that he sets the cup on the nightstand next to Kacchan's bed and determined to stay awake, stares out of the window, Kacchan's muttering becoming a pleasant buzz. He falls asleep two minutes later.

He doesn't have any nightmares.

* * *

''Hello Hideki.'' The man in front of him snapped up as Izuku closes the door of the cell.

''Izu-chan?! Izu-chan, you're here again!''

A happy day then.

''Yes, yes. How are you? The nurses told me you've been doing great.''

The man puffed up, looking like a proud child. ''I've been the very best!''

Izuku felt himself chuckle. It almost didn't feel mechanical anymore. ''I can see that.''

''No, really! I drew this for the nurses!'' Izuku stared at the complicated drawing, full of small scribbles. He recognized some formulas and long names. ''Her husband is sick, she said. Also!'' He crowed, switching topics in an instant ''You know, today we got pink yoghurt again, and I didn't even complain!''

''You didn't?'' Izuku followed the change in topic obediently.

''No, I didn't! I should have of course. The chemicals in the pink yoghurt today didn't agree with the ammonia in the human body. The doctors must be really stupid to not have realized.''

''They didn't? How do you know?''

Ignoring the last question, the other answers the first. ''No, they didn't! Everyone who had yoghurt is going to feel sick soon. Eishi already threw up.''

''Why would you eat it then?''

''Mmm? No, no, no, I don't get sick. I'm used to it. Sensei liked messing up the chemicals and components in my body.'' Hideki gave a bright smile.

Izuku's answering smile was strained.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, Shouto learns, is not someone who can easily be shaken off.

Shouto tries of course, but every time those big, tired eyes turn to him again, it's becomes increasingly hard to deny that because of _something_ it's not working. Midoriya is still there. After months, Midoriya is _still_ there. And horrifyingly enough, Shouto begins to find he _doesn't actually mind it that much._

It's terrible.

But Midoriya is so hard to turn away, and even when Shouto tries to Midoriya is too obvious or the latest months too stubborn.

That hard-headedness had been a shock. Shouto remembers it quite well. He had had an awful, terrible day, and he shouldn't have but he took it out on Midoriya with harsh words, hoping to finally make Midoriya leave him alone and Midoriya had looked back at him with fierce eyes, unlike anything he had ever seen before from Midoriya, and had said _''No, that's not right, Todoroki-san. I'm not going just leaving you when you're acting this way.''_ Leaving Shouto so baffled he hadn't know what to do or say. Later, Midoriya had even bought him an ice-cream, something Shouto rarely had, in a flavour Shouto had never had before but found that he _really_ liked. Midoriya seemed to have a feeling for those kinds of things though, so maybe it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise. Shouto still wasn't sure what exactly to make of that day.

Fact was Shouto wasn't even sure anymore if being friend with Midoriya was all that bad. Even after months he hadn't asked after Endeavor, so him manipulating for Shouto seemed to be a little far-fetched. And while when they had just met Shouto had had the excuse of them not being close, hell, they barely knew each other at that point, after all this time Shouto thinks he can say he at least knows Midoriya well enough to say something like that would be decidedly out of character. Shouto also had to admit, that he actually liked Midoriya. It was kind of impossible to not like him, really.

And while the idea of someone wanting to play with him frequently, who wanted him as a friend, who actually would be a friend, seemed a little bit weird. It wasn't necessarily bad. It was actually kind of nice.

So, while Shouto was feeling conflicted and Midoriya hit the hammer on the head when he unknowlingly made a remark about it and taking the decision out of Shouto's hands, well it was almost given Shouto would give in. Just like he apparently always did with Midoriya.

 _''_ _If you want to talk about it, Todoroki-san, you should say! That's what friends are for after all!''_

* * *

Embarrassingly enough the Sludge Villain catches Izuku precisely the same way as he did in his previous life. It isn't even in a different place. One minute he's just walking and then there's heavy, sticky slime surrounding him from all sides, making breathing harder, and one of Izuku's hand scramble at the slime in front of his mouth desperate for air, while the other finds his way to his messenger's bag on instinct. And even though it's been so, so long, Izuku recognizes the source immediately.

In those few seconds that the villain had him captured a million thoughts go through his head.

He asks himself if he should just wait until All Might would be here. If he should take the risk. If he even could defeat him. Options of how he could also come up. Because of his full liquid form Izuku knows that physical blows would be of no use against the Sludge Villain unless Izuku had the kind of power All Might had. It's an irritating quirk. Hard to defend against, and in need of a rather specific defense. Which was also the reason last time the heroes didn't approach Kacchan while he was being possessed. Extra water of extra dirt would be able to confuse the ratio of his liquid body, which should be able to at least slow him down. Extreme temperature would be able to defeat him. The cold would be able to freeze the water of his form and the warmth would be able to condense it. Kacchan hadn't been able to stop him with his explosion though.

His rummaging hand freezes around his stun gun in his bag. Izuku _could_ try electricity. He wasn't sure if it would work. But he could try it. _On_ _the_ _eyes_ his mind whispers.

It's almost stupidly easy. After such long time of not really struggling besides for one hand, the villain doesn't expect the resistance. With his sight becoming hazy and his lungs beginning to hurt, it takes only a second of straining the muscles in his arm and then it breaks through the mud. _And it's at this exact moment_ All Might _(Yagi-san, Yagi-san, Yagi-san, you finally came home.)_ arrives. Izuku is wide eyed. He is sure All Might would be too if one could see his eyes. In the short moment Izuku has he can at least see that his brows are pulled up. And the Sludge Villain's eyes, as he is surprised by both All Might and the sudden resistance of Izuku, are very wide. It's almost pitiful. Izuku's arm shoots further up, making half a circle before, Izuku punches back over his shoulder with the stun gun crackling, hitting right in the squishy flesh of the eyes.

Everything seems to freeze for a second. Then there's a loud cry and the sludge around Izuku gets pulled away, and Izuku knows it was highly possible it would come back in only seconds. Only it sets All Might off too. And not even a minute later the villain is in the bottle and All Might is standing in front of him, Yagi-san reflected in his still wide-eyes.

Then he awkwardly clears his throat and he's All Might again. His posture flairs up, he laughs loudly and a boisterous voice exclaims ''I'm really sorry! You got involved in my removal of the villain! I don't usually make beginner mistakes but maybe-''

And Izuku has to remind himself as he watches All Might bluster that he isn't supposed to know him. Not even as Yagi-san.

And just like last time All might is already leaving when Izuku finally manages to order his mind enough to actually begin to answer.

There's a small part of him that wants to reach out. To be that special someone who knows the secret once more. To force All Might to stay.

Midoriya ignores it.

He's left alone staring up in the sky where to All Might disappeared.

* * *

Hello Hideki.''

''Izu-chan?'' The man sat up from where he was laying on his cot. ''You came back? You shouldn't have.''

A calm day then.

''I don't mind Hideki-san. It's nice to see you every now and then. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit as much lately.''

''You don't really mean that, but as long as you take care of yourself. You good?''

''Yes, like always. It's becoming nicer out. The sun is appearing more often. I have always liked spring over winter.''

''Mmm, I remember. No above or below average temperatures, right?''

A strained smile. ''Right.''

* * *

''Izuku! Izuku!'' There were loud, hasty footsteps in the hallway. Izuku blinked in surprise. He stood up from their kitchen table where he had been reading and moved to the door opening. ''Mom? What's is it- ''

His mom came sprinting into the kitchen, trying to stop abruptly when she saw him but slipping slightly further by her momentum. ''Izuku!'' she wailed right into his face.

By now Izuku was beginning to panic too. ''Mom?!''

She fumbles with something in her hand and shoves it to Izuku. He almost drops it and his mom squeaks. ''What's this?!...'' His voice droops as his eyes fall on the letter. In the corner, there's the bright golden logo of U.A. high. He freezes as he stares at it and the world falls away.

'What the?'

As in a haze he opens the letter while his mom flutters nervously next to him. Unlike when he got accepted into Yuuei it isn't some high-tech message. There's a simple paper which while it looks very official is still plain. Izuku finds it relieves him. His eyes flitter around the paper hastily. The anxious air of his mom is affecting him a bit.

''And?! What is it?!'' His mom prompts.

''It's- It's a summoning, kind off? Mr. Principal, Nedzu-san, says he would like to talk to me about something, next friday?''

''Huh?''

Yeah, that's what Izuku thought too.

* * *

Izuku blankly follows the UA guard in front on him slowly. The occasional glances send back at him are ignored.

Looking around Yuuei was as much familiar as it was not. The high impressive building and the bright green surroundings, things he had looked forward to seeing every day at this age his previous life.

 _(Their dorms had been the first to burn, followed by the ones from the B-class. The smoke had choked him and the heat had shrivelled his skin. It had been with a sense of disbelieve when he looked at the proud U.A. High being bombed to nothing but ash.)_

''Come on kid. We're here.''

Izuku thanked the guard for showing him the way -even though he already knew-. Then he turned to the doors in front of him with a small feeling of dread and hope. He knocked.

It took only a few second for the principal to call him in. Carefully, Izuku opened the door peering inside.

The familiar sight of his previous slightly quirky principal greets him, sitting in his too big leather chair, and still there's just a hollow emptiness swirling were normally his emotions were.

He waves him in. ''You must be Midoriya Izuku, right? Come on in. Sit, sit.''

Hesitantly Izuku moves to the chair in front of the bureau of the principal.

''would you like some tea?'' Izuku nods thankfully for the cup already being shoved into his hands.

''Now, I'm Nedzu, otherwise known as Mr. Principal, the guy you can't quite make out if he's a mouse, a dog or a bear!''

Izuku sweat dropped. At least that never changed.

''Hi, Mr. principal. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Midoriya Izuku.''

The principal gave something which by now Izuku could identify as a smile. ''Likewise. Ah, before we get this started, you don't seem to have taken your parents or a guardian with you?''

''Oh! I'm sorry! Was that required?'' Izuku fiddled nervously. ''Mom had to go to work today at this time and there wasn't anything which indicated she should come with me. So, I decided to just go alone. Mom gave me permission, of course. But-''

Mr. Principal held his hand up to stop the word stream coming from the boy. ''No, no, it isn't required. Just most times, when children your age get asked to come here, someone accompanies them.''

Izuku nodded and fiddled.

''Now then. You may be curious as to why I asked you to come here. The truth is that I recently had a visit from- '' And Izuku stared as the principal went off in his familiar long-winded spiel. Izuku did his best to listen but the truth is that his attention did snap back only when he heard ''and thus I sort of got a recommendation for you. This has repeated several times.''

''Wait What?!'' Izuku interrupted.

Mr. Principal blinked at him in surprise. ''You've been recommended for the hero department by several individuals. Though never officially.''

'What… who?'

''… Wh-what does that mean?''

''Well, unfortunately we can't actually let you enter by recommendation because it isn't official, however we want to encourage you to apply to the hero-course anyway.''

''But w-who?''

Mr. Principal seemed to understand that Izuku was a little bit off-key, gently he explained. ''Midoriya-kun, you like helping people, right?''

Izuku gave an uncertain nod. ''And you've helped a lot. By chance, I've met a few people who you've helped. And they're all really grateful. Some of them, well, they encouraged me to accept you in Yuuei.''

Izuku still fell blank. There was a small pause before Mr. Principal prompted ''Maybe you remember Yamoto Shizuka? Or Yuko Maiko?''

Yes, Izuku did remember those two. Yamoto-san had been a victim of a robbing, and Yuko-san's cat had been missing, and while she was searching she had gotten lost herself. When the police had come, Yamoto-san had given him her business-card and said if he ever had problems with jurisdiction she would like to help him as a lawyer. And when Izuku had found Yuko-san's cat and had walked her to a street she recognized, Yuko-san had given him a tight hug from which he had flinched away and a kiss on his cheek.

''They... recommended me?''

''Among others.''

''And you want me to…''

''Apply, at Yuuei, specifically the hero-course.'' Mr. Principal looked at him intently.

Midoriya didn't move, his face still blank, not sure how to react.

''… I'm sorry, sir, this is just a lot.''

''Take your time.'' There is a silence, where they both sip from the tea and Izuku gets his thoughts ordered.

''Sir, I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult you, but I'm not sure if I'm the best choice for something like this. I-I mean, as you may know, my quirk is kind of new to me and malfunctions from time to time, and uh.'' This was all rather personal and it made Izuku hesitate to proceed. He gestures uselessly to his head. ''I've got some mental-problems. Th-That came out wrong, I-I mean stuff like anxiety-issues. My emotions tend to be all over the place.'' He chuckles bitterly and his shoulders pull up nervously. His eyes avoid looking at the figure in front of him, afraid of what he would see there.

There's a pause.

''Nothing to worry about, Midoriya-kun, I'm sure we'll be able to work around that. Besides, it's only the the exams. It won't do any harm.'' Izuku snaps his head back to look at Mr. Principal. He's smiling.

Izuku tries to protest, no harm his ass. He remembers those robots exceedingly well, but Mr. Principal easily overtakes him. Even when Izuku mentions his faulty control over his quirk.

And a half-hour later Izuku stands in front of the just-closed door of the principal, newly enrolled in the exams of UA-high, with a flabbergasted expression.

''What did just happen?''

* * *

When he tells, Bakugou is ecstatic, even though he tries to hide it. Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san are too but they show the whole world. A cake is bought, and they decide to have a small party in honour of him. Even Machida had given him an awkward congratulation, and Izuku doesn't understand at all. He tries to say he hasn't actually been accepted yet, he will just participate in the exams.

He secretly is a little bit pleased himself, although he knows he can't actually let himself be accepted. Deep inside he stills want to be a hero, wants to go to Hero Academia, see his friends again, but it's too dangerous. He wasn't kidding when he said he had volatile emotions. He wouldn't want anyone close to him when it goes bad. Kacchan has been close several times, but not truly yet and Izuku _really_ wants to keep it that way.

He's dangerous, he's unable to control the power that he still thinks isn't completely a quirk but also _not_ _normal_. The remains of his old quirk are definitely still there though, which sometimes suddenly blows up to the surface, which he also can only control minimally. To not even begin about all those chemicals pumped into him by Hideki-san. He has knowledge he shouldn't have and more emotional baggage than Kacchan has tantrums. He shouldn't be put in an unstable situation on purpose. Like for example _anything_ related to Hero Academia.

At least, that is what he thinks, but he is evidently the only one.

He knows that the adults now he actually still wants to become a hero, and he knows that Katsuki knows at least partly, why Izuku says it is a bad idea that he becomes a hero. And with his heavy protest you would think the adults would understand he has a good reason for not wanting to do it. If you not mention they probably have a good idea why he doesn't want to be hero, as both mom and Yagi-san have seen him go off, but he is still evidently the only one that actually thinks that these things should refrain him from being a hero.

He smiles on the small party, enjoys the smiles of the other, and hopes the others won't be to hurt – or angry in Kacchan and Mitsuki-san's cases – by his decision to fail the exam.

 _(Really, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. It never was after all.)_

* * *

The first time he sees Todoroki-kun use his quirk again Izuku flinches so violently that Todoroki-kun doesn't even recognize it as a flinch. He asks him with flat but earnest, innocent eyes how he tripped.

Izuku waves it off and watches as Todoroki-kun with his ever-passive eyes cools the water, not aware of how staggering - _Painful_ \- his quirk is. His ice that forms ever so thinly is as beautiful and deadly as Izuku remembers, and Izuku flinches again later when Todoroki-san reaches out with the cup holding the water. Again, when Todoroki asks, he waves it off, blaming it on the shock of the cold.

.

 _Splash. Splash. Splash._

 _Izuku walked slowly down the shadowed corridor, not sure where the walls where exactly or where he was going, but sure he had to get there anyway. The water only reached just below his ankles but it was cold - freezing - and occasionally reflected red in the small bit of light that shone, making it even harder for Izuku to see._

 _There was a hand gripping his. Even colder than the freezing water and it send shivers down his spine._

 _The hand tugged on his. He ignored it. It tugged again. He turned around and squinted in the dark at the figure slightly behind him. The only things not swallowed by the shadows were bubble-gum-pink-hair in a high ponytail and bright white teeth smiling at him._

 _''_ _Should I kill him for you? Do you want me to do it for you? I would. For you, if it would make you happy, I would.''_

 _The cold, cold hand was lifted and it slowly traced his face, making him shiver. Fingertips trailing over his cheek, over his nose, along the curve of his eyebrow, stroking his ear before following his jawline only to lower down to his neck until it finally stopped on his chest. Just on the top of his heart._

 _''_ _I would take care of you. You would never have to worry again.''_

 _Izuku blinked at the figure and she smiled sweetly._

 _Then her hand tensed and gave a harsh push. Izuku felt himself fall backwards into the red, thick, suddenly pleasantly warm water. (Not water. It wasn't water anymore.)_

 _His vision became filled with red as fell under and under. He began to struggle while floating under. His arms flapping around and his lungs screaming for air, burning with ever intake Izuku took, while Izuku desperately tried to remember what was up and down._

 _And then suddenly it was over._

 _The air had turned over and Izuku had come up again, gasping for breath. He was sitting halfway into the water. His legs stretched out before him and the dark water ending around his belly. There was a distracting dripping sound, sobbing and the cobblestones Izuku could make out were weathered and old. Again, there was only a bit of light, coming from above out of a sloping circle, almost like he was sitting in some kind of well._

 _''_ _I'm sorry, Izuku, I'm so sorry.'' The voice was breaking and interrupted by sobs but Izuku knew that voice._

 _His mouth still gasping, opens without his permission for sentences that begin to form and the words that it spills out that are as much familiar as unfamiliar, as a burning_ pain _from all over his body begins to register in his head._

 _''_ _D-Don't worry about Shouto. It's, ah, it's not your fault.'' At the end of the sentence Izuku is sobbing just as much as his friend, the pain taking over and colouring his sight red._

 _''_ _But it is. It's my power, my quirk.'' His voice breaks again. The words feel like bricks as they're thrown back at Izuku._

 _''_ _I-It isn't! You_ know _that bitch is messing wi- '' Izuku screams as the water's temperature suddenly surges again. Becoming hotter and hotter until it's boiling and his body spasms and_ he needs to get out-

Izuku wakes up sweating heavily and with heaving breaths.

He looks at his clock.

03:27

He won't be able to sleep anymore. He sneaks out of his bed to take one of his night walks outside. His mom, like always, doesn't notice.

* * *

Katsuki doesn't have nightmares often. He isn't like Deku who seems to be followed by his demons 24/7. He does have them sometimes. Those times he will wake up sweaty with his quirk out of control, desperately gasping for breath.

From what he can remember from the dreams, they're stupid.

He dreams about his mother and auntie laying on the ground bloodied and dead. Explosions blowing up Deku right in front of him while he fucking chained to the wall like a dog. Sitting in the stupid fucking cell with a hunger eating his stomach from inside out and such a dry throat that it hurts to breath. Sometimes he can even hear the screams of Deku echoing through the corridors he knows that are there.

Those particular dreams are the worst. They remind him of his failure to actually do something those days. Of his inability to help.

Deku wakes him up sometimes too. Katsuki was angry the first time he did it. He doesn't want anyone seeing him like this. Especially not Deku, who has seen him on his weakest enough. He helps though. Unlike Katsuki, Deku seems to instinctively know how to comfort others. Or at least Katsuki. Sure, Katsuki could calm down Deku but that was easily written off as him doing that basically his _entire_ life already. Other people were a different story. But it wasn't like he even wanted to comfort others. Most of the people on this world were shit, no matter what Deku thought. Deku was too nice anyway. Obviously, his idiotic tendencies were going to get him killed one day.

But well, if Deku was going to protect him from night terrors, even if it was completely unnecessary, Katsuki was going to have to pay back two-fold and also protect him from the day terrors that were people.

He didn't like owing someone after all.

* * *

Shouto honestly didn't particularly care for the topic, but he also was admittedly curious.

So… ''What's your quirk?''

Midoriya dropped the book in his hands. ''W-What?''

''What's your quirk?''

''Oh…'' There fell an awkward silence while Midoriya fiddled. It was so long that Shouto opened his mouth to tell him he didn't need to tell him, unreasonable hurt swirling around in his stomach. But Midoriya was quicker.

''I-I've got an enhancing quirk. Strength enhancement.''

He fiddled. Shouto nodded feeling a bit uncertain. There was obviously a story there. Shouto doesn't dare to ask.

Again, a silence. ''And yours?'' Midoriya finally asked.

Shouto blinked in surprise. ''You've already seen my quirk. Don't you remember me freezing your drink?''

''No, no! of course, I do. I, just, that's not it? Is it?''

Surprise, again, this time mixed with darker feelings, streams through him.

''… No, it isn't.''

Midoriya looks at him, through the bangs hiding his eyes, and smiles. It looks more like a grimace though.

''You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too.''

Shouto doesn't.

* * *

Midoriya had of course always known the second part of his quirk. You didn't have to be smart to figure it out, especially if you considered that Midoriya knew (of) both Shouto's parents. And Shouto had learned that Midoriya, if anything, was _very_ , _very_ smart.

No, Shouto had no illusions about secrecy.

But Shouto liked the feeling he got when he was with Midoriya. He liked Midoriya. He didn't want to ruin that with his problems. Not with his fire quirk. He didn't want to involve Midoriya with his father.

Shouto should have known trying to achieve that was just a faraway dream.

His father was big towering over Midoriya. His bright fire casting shadows on his face.

''So, this is the brat you've been spending so much time with?'' His father booms. And Shouto wants to step in between them. Protect Midoriya from the angry glare directed at him. His father doesn't even glance at him though and Shouto doesn't move.

''What gives you the right to interrupt my son from his training, brat? My son has far more important thing to do than... indulge someone like you.''

And well that's it. If his father hasn't destroyed Midoriya's confidence in those few words, Midoriya will guilt himself in leaving Shouto alone. Hate floods through his being and he clenches his fists but he doesn't interfere. He knew better than that by now.

However, Midoriya surprises him once again. (And really Shouto should've been used to it by now.)

He straightens, lifts his head, looks his dad right in the eyes. For almost a minute they try to stare each other down, making air around them tense, like it's humming.

''It's okay if you think that. It's just that I would avoid saying it actually out loud again as it makes you sound like an idiot.''

And Shouto snaps his head to look at Midoriya who just may as well have laid the words of the second-best hero at his feet, stomped on them and spit on them for extra measure, and then had fucking insulted him into his face.

In the corner of his eye, Shouto sees his father shift subtly in surprise. Obviously he hadn't expected anything like this from Midoriya's appearance.

Midoriya opens his mouth again and Shouto is as much anticipating as fearful.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, though, Midoriya gets interrupted by a phone ringing.

The tense air is gone in less than a second. Shouto shifts disbelieving eyes to Midoriya who cringes. Then the phone rings again and ''Ah, uh. Sorry. Could you, eh, please wait for a second. I've, uh, I've got to take this.''

Shouto keeps on staring at him. His father's fire flickers.

''Uh, yeah.'' Izuku fumbles.

And he fishes his phone out of his pocket and turns around halfway for some illusions of privacy.

Shouto can make out the moment he picks up because the second he does a wail so loud that Shouto can hear it from a few feet away bursts out from the telephone.

''IIIZZZUUUUKKUUUU!''

Midoriya blanches, flushes and squirms, turning further away from them.

''Uh, hi mom.'' His voice is more of a murmer.

''Where are you?! Izuku, you forgot your bag! Izuku, _you forgot your bag_!''

''What? I'm at the park, the one with the fountains. Mom?''

The voice in the phone seems to somewhat calm down, and Shouto can't make it out what it says anymore.

His father looks strangely uncomfortable.

Midoriya converses for a minute, before his eyes widen ''What?! Mom! You don't have to come here to bring it! I will come home as soon as I can! I promise!''

Midoriya's mother answers something and Midoriya turns to look at the entrance of the park in horror.

''No, no, mom really- '' A small woman appears in sight and Midoriya trails off. She stops for a second to scan around, before she sees Midoriya and she runs to them, waving Midoriya's leather bag. Shouto hadn't even noticed it missing, but now suddenly looking at Midoriya standing there without his bag, he looked incomplete.

Midoriya sighs, but a soft, gentle smile appears on his mouth anyway.

''Hi mom.'' And the woman slows down, stopping before him, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed suddenly.

''Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I. Just I saw your bag on the table and I panicked- ''

Midoriya interrupts her. ''I know. I know.''

And the woman smiles back sweetly. It makes Shouto a bit uncomfortable, like he is interrupting a private moment.

His father must have felt the same thing because he actually shifts in discomfort. The woman snaps out of it because of the movement and she shift her gaze on to the two of them.

She looked even smaller now and was a bit chubby, but Shouto found it strangely fitting for the woman. She also had the same green hair as Midoriya, and the same sweet smile. If Shouto hadn't already known it from the conversation, by now it would have been obvious to him they were at least family.

Her eyes widen considerably and she snaps her head back to Midoriya ''That's- That's Endea-Endeavor!'' She stutters it like it's a question, snapping her head back and forth.

Midoriya nods uncomfortably, giving Endeavor a warning glare behind her back. ''Yes, he's the father of Todoroki-san. You know, the one I told you about.''

''Todoroki-san is part of _that_ Todoroki family?!''

''Yes'' He answers awkwardly

''I thought you didn't like-''

' _'_ _Mom_.'' Midoriya interrupts, giving Shouto an apologetic look that Shouto doesn't quite understand.

The woman starts. ''Oh, god. Of course. I'm so sorry. I-It's a pleasure to meet you. Uh. Endeavor-san. And Todoroki-kun, of course.'' She looks shaky but she gives Shouto one of those familiar sweet smiles. ''Let me invite you to dinner to make it up to you.''

Midoriya frowns ''Mom, you literally have done nothing to apologize for.''

''Shush, Izuku.'' Then she turns expecting eyes to them.

Shouto's father shifts again, but finally seems to find himself again. Harshly he rejects the offer, using the fact that Shouto 'has to train' as much as an excuse as a reason.

The lady, who Shouto by now has decided is nice just like Midoriya, looks a bit confused. ''B-But your son has to eat, right? It's time for dinner.'' Before she immediately takes back her words, looking flustered. ''Not to be rude or anything! If you don't want to eat with us, you shouldn't of course! I'm sorry for forcing my opinion on you!''

His father seems absolutely flabbergasted with Midoriya's mother and her apologizing. Once again, he's thrown off. And then people around them start mumbling. Shouto doesn't know it but Midoriya and his mom are well known and liked in these parts. Shouto's father of course is also pretty distinctive and eye-catching.

It didn't help that this park was a well-liked location where lots of children and other parents gathered. Making this the central of the gossip of parents from at least three whole districts. If any gossip began here, it would be around the whole city in a week, and on the internet in less.

Endeavor obviously realises this too. He clenches his jaw and through gritted teeth he says ''I'm sorry, miss, I didn't mean any offence. Of course, we would like to accept your invitation. However, unfortunately as I have work this evening, we won't be able to take you up on your offer tonight.'' A small pleased glint appeared into Endevor's eyes. ''I'm sure you can understand.''

The small woman seemed to shudder, before looking at Midoriya again. There was some kind of silent conversation and Midoriya opened his mouth. ''Can Todoroki-san eat with us then? Otherwise he would maybe get lonely. I'm sure you can understand?'' The last sentence gets added like an afterthought, a teasing, mean undertone to it.

Shouto felt his jaw slack a bit.

Midoriya's mother supported him. ''I think that may be better. A child Todoroki-kun's age shouldn't be alone too much. O-Of course, only if you d-don't mind, Endeavor-san. A-And if Todoroki-kun doesn't mind too!''

His shitty dad's jaw clenches even further and Shouto swear he can hear the teeth gnashing. His huge bulging muscle tense and his veins puffing out. Midoriya's mom shrinks away, and Midoriya who is barely just as tall as his mother steps in front of her rebelliously.

A small child someway off points at Endeavor. ''Mom? Isn't that Endeavor?!''

''Yes! Yes, it is, honey!''

''And he's with Izuku! He helped me find my ball yesterday! Where's my phone?! I gotta take a pic! I need to show this to Takao!'' The mother laughs.

Endeavor shows a smile which is filled with teeth but to Shouto's complete disbelieve, he doesn't disagree.

He turns around angrily without a word, and without further ado, he storms away. Just like that.

They all stare at his back until he disappears out of sight. For a few second it's completely silent and then Midoriya's mother bursts out into tears.

'….'

Shouto stares at her dumbfounded. Should-Should he do something? Of course, he should do something. But what was he supposed to do?

He throws a lost expression at Midoriya.

However, Midoriya is _smiling._ And not just a simple smile. No, one of those really sweet soft ones that Todoroki has only seen exactly two times. Shouto is pretty sure one's not supposed to act like that when your mother is crying in front of you.

''Shhh, mom, it's okay.''

''Oh, my god. Izuku. That was _Endeavor_. Oh, my god. Izuku, that was Endeavor, _Endeavor_. I just talked with Endeavor. I made him _angry_.'' Midoriya smiles again. ''Yeah, I know.''

''Izuku. _Endeavor_. What have I done?! That was _Endeavor_. My son knows the son of Endeavor. _My_ _son_ _knows_ _the son of_ _Endeavor_.'' Shouto was completely rendered speechless, looking at this woman, _Midoriya's_ _mother_ freaking out. He had no idea how to react. At all.

''Yes. Mom, I do. This is Todoroki-san. I've told you about him.''

Midoriya's mom just stared at Shouto in disbelieve.

Midoriya chuckled, apparently unaware that Shouto had broken his mother. ''I'm sorry. She. Eh, doesn't handle stressful situations very well. A bit like me, really.'' He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Shouto wasn't sure how Midoriya defined handling stressful situations well, because to Shouto it seemed Midoriya was handling this situation very well. Maybe this wasn't what a stressful situation by Midoriya's standards. That didn't really make Shouto feel better.

Midoriya's mom doesn't calm down for a while though, taking so long that Midoriya moves them to bench where she can sit down, all the while muttering encouragements and other soothing things.

Shouto stares at them, and despite the difference in height; because Shouto is already taller than Midoriya's mother and Shouto finally knows where Midoriya's short height comes from, Shouto feels undoubtedly smaller than the both of them. There's also a sensation of realisation. Holy hell, this was Midoriya's mom. There went his good first impression. He was so doomed. He opts for staring in the distance blankly. He should have known better than to hope for anything positive in his life.

Some minutes later, she finally breathes in deeply, before breathing out calmly. ''Okay. Yes, I can deal with this. Sure.''

Midoriya smiles. ''You're the best mom ever.''

The woman gives a weak smile back. ''N-Now, Todoroki-kun. I-I apologize for the freaking out. T-The offer for an apology-dinner is still open though if you w-want.''

Shouto shakes head in answer. ''You don't need to, miss. On the contrary, I should apologize for my father.''

Better to try to diminish the damage sooner than later.

''Don't worry about that. Y-Your father is an independent person. He should apologize for himself. Just like I'm doing. S-So, I would really like for you to join us for dinner, but only if you would like to do that to.''

Slowly, Shouto feels the corner of his mouth tug up a bit. If only a little bit. The woman's eyes flicker to his mouth and instantly she relaxes a great deal.

''If you truly wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it to accept your invitation.''

This time he gets not only a bright smile from Midoriya's mother but also from Midoriya himself and the force of the two together is just a bit blinding.

.

''Ah, mom, you haven't introduced yourself yet.'' Midoriya suddenly remarks while they're walking in the direction of Midoriya's home.

The small woman makes a sound which is a mix of pure panic, obvious distress and full of horror.

 _(''I'm Midoriya Inko, it's a pleasure to meet you!'')_

* * *

''Hello Hideki.''

There's no answer.

''Hideki?'' Izuku tries again.

He looks around. Hideki is laid out on his cot staring up.

''Mmm? Izu-chan? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.''

Izuku frowns. ''What kind of day?''

Again, there's no answer.

A quiet day then. Maybe. Izuku isn't sure.

Izuku ignores it and begins to talk. This wasn't the first time the other hadn't been all there when Izuku came to visit after all.

It's almost the end of Izuku's visit when Hideki suddenly shoots up. Izuku stares surprised at him, suddenly feeling cautious. ''What did you say?!''

''Eh, I gave it to Kacchan because he likes spicy things?''

The other frowned ''Kacchan? I know a Kacchan. He feels important. Mm, who was he again? Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan.'' He muttered, stretching the syllables in different ways.

Izuku slowly begins to stand and back away to the door. His hand move to the emergency button he always gets when he moves into the cell and he pushes on it.

And then in a hauntingly familiar fashion Hideki-san's attitude does a complete 180.

''That bastard.'' Hideki growls. ''I will kill him. Without him you would have given in. He caused this rift. Without him I wouldn't have been here in this dirty good-for-nothing building. I'm going to kill him. _I'm going to kill him._ ''

The nurses and guard fill the cell. Just before Izuku gets pushed out of the cell he hears ''Hideki-san. Calm down. If you don't calm down we will be forced to take action.'' And then the screaming starts.

Later, Izuku tries to apologize for the trouble he caused. The nurse smiled softly at him and interrupted him ''Don't you worry about it, sweetie. It's been a long week for him. A rebound was bound to happen sooner or later.''

It wasn't really comforting.

* * *

Izuku's mom is fiddling anxiously. She's wearing her black dress with green accents she bought only recently. And Izuku thinks she look gorgeous.

''Do I look-?'' Izuku's mom doesn't finish her sentence, but Izuku understands. So, he repeats again ''Mom, you look beautiful. Don't worry so much. It's only Yagi-san.''

''I know. But it's been so long! And I don't want to give the indication I don't think him to be important! And what if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't want to meet anymore? I mean I did become angry that one time.'' She trailed of her panicked rant.

''Mom, that was longer than a year ago. Your forgiveness was mutual. He isn't suddenly going to un-forgive you. Besides, we've known each other for years. Yagi-san isn't going to leave after only one argument. I would like to think we've known him long enough now to know that isn't like him either.''

His mom sighed. ''You're right. Of course, you're right.'' She walks to him and gives him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. Izuku notices that she has to stand on her tip-toes now.

The bell rings. His mom freezes and Izuku gives her shoulders a soft squeeze. ''Come on mom. It's been too long already. Nothing is going to go wrong. Yagi-san isn't going to suddenly leave again.'' He makes sure his own tension is hidden behind a thick mask of nonchalance.

''Yes. Okay. We're going to do this.''

Smiling, Izuku agrees.

''We're going to do this.''

* * *

 **I did it! Another one! And in only, what is it, three weeks or so?**

 **I can't really remember when I updated last. And something went wrong when I did I think? At least the new date didn't show up on the last updated thingy, so…**

 **Well whatever.**

 **Now, this was about 8k, first it was around 10K but I decided that was a bit too ambitious for me. Good news though, is that that means I already have a part of chapter 12. Yay!**

 **So, this chapter we see Nedzu, Endeavor, Shouto, Kacchan as usual, All Might (!) and Hideki is back at it again. We also see some hints of some past with Todoroki's quirk. That's going to be important on later in the story. At least that's what I'm planning for now.**

 **I don't really have anything to address this chapter, besides the pink yoghurt and ammonia and a small bit about Shouto.**

 **\- Pink yoghurt and ammonia is complete bullshit. There's not even a basis for this. I'm tired. Stupid Hideki msut sound smart. end. (even though for proper smart people he probably sounds like an idiot.**

 **Cause, Shouto is really sweet and all, but I do want you all to understand that Shouto does think that Izuku mentally isn't the strongest. Which isn't that surprising. Midoriya does after all have anxiety issues and all and is a super shaky person as of now. So, especially when someone like Endeavor talks him down, not only a hero, who Shouto knows Midoriya admires a lot, but also the second-best hero who is intimidating if anything. So, yeah. Shouto does expect him to leave after only those two sentences. That he doesn't is like super surprising.**

 **And then, lastly, I did get one super sweet comment from** **Minato's Legacy** **, which was super awesome. And normally I don't like to comment on someone specific because it feels like I have to answer everyone then and I'm an awkward and nervous/shy person do I don't deal with that all that well. (I've actually already held myself from commenting on several, I almost did that one with this one too, so I'm really sorry about that) But you were super nice, and I really appreciate your comment. I don't want to reveal anything, but don't worry too much. Next chapter will have some extra interaction between Izuku and Yagi too. ;)**

 **Also, the UA exams coming up!**

 **As always, I want to thank you all so much for the comments! Every last one of your commentary does help a lot, and gets read, some of them embarrassingly often, as encouragement. I also try to work your advice and wants in as much as I can. So, again, thanks so super much.**

 **I wish you all a very nice day, and thanks a lot for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _He smiles nervously at the quirk-counsellor._

 _''_ _And you haven't felt weird, or different?'' Izuku had, like the constant feeling of disarray which left his thought messy and jumbled and his muscles twitching and anxious suddenly was gone. He didn't think he had felt this clear since... Well, since he was five and he had broken the door. Since he had rediscovered his quirk._

 _Izuku shakes his head._

 _''_ _No incident in two months?''_

 _''_ _N-nothing.''_

 _''_ _And you've been able to control the output of your quirk with all the exercises?''_

 _He nods._

 _''_ _Well, seems like all those exercises have their uses after all!'' The woman laughs boisterously. It makes Izuku twitch. He wasn't used yet to this new counsellor. She made him nervous._

 _He shrugs his shoulders in answer. Izuku distantly wonders if it's noticeable with how high his shoulders were already drawn._

 _''_ _Okay then! How about some levelling up then in difficulty?! You will see, in no time at all we can clear you as completely in control of your quirk!''_

 _The smile he gives as response feels forced and painful._

* * *

When they open the door, it's almost like flashback back in time.

Yagi-san is as tall as Izuku remembered, even with his shoulders hunched even more than normally. Hollow cheeks and eyes. Sickly thin. Too big clothes. He's gotten worse since the last time they saw each other, which is even more apparent in real life than it was on the computer screen. For Izuku it makes the man look more like his previous mentor All Might, than the Yagi-san from this life.

''Eh. Hi.'' At least he's as awkward as ever.

Izuku's mom almost jumps on him in her haste to hug him. The hug looks a bit comical, with Yagi-san's tall height and his mom's smaller one but it's also sweet, and it warms Izuku's heart to see their small, well, whatever they were together again. Yagi-san looks very surprised and flushed but also happy. Izuku isn't quite ready to rush in for a hug with this man who is suddenly had much more in common with his past, but he walks to them slowly, grabs one of Yagi-san's arms and slings it around his shoulders in a sort of half-hug. He then also slings one arms around the waist of Yagi-san to make the hug a bit more hug and less of a half-hug.

It isn't much but Yagi-san doesn't say anything. Only tightens his grip on Izuku's shoulder and squishes him closer to them.

They stand like that together for what must have been almost five full minutes. Just enjoying each other's presence. Yagi-san smells clean, of soap and something that is typically Yagi-san, but Izuku has never really been able to place it before. But the smell is familiar and it will always surprise Izuku how it's always able to calm him.

Then it begins to rain.

They hastily untangle themselves from each other and push one and another inside frenziedly.

Not much later they're repeating their routine that Izuku had thought he had forgotten. His mom is cooking dinner, and Izuku is setting the table and they're both fretfully trying to stop Yagi-san from doing anything. Yagi-san is, of course, trying to the exact opposite.

It's… comforting.

That evening they all seem to ignore the elephant in the room. The previous worries and feelings disappearing and making place for a comforting warmth that engulfs them all.

Izuku laughs at Yagi-san who actually squeals when he sees the cake specially made for his return. He laughs at his mom who worries about the small things. And he smiles at them interacting, still careful but obviously affectionate.

They had never had this bond in his previous life. At most a hesitatingly agreement. Knowing that they were both important to Izuku, but his mom had never quite gotten over Izuku getting hurt so much, and All Might had never been confident enough to reach out and ask for forgiveness. It was nice to see them like this.

He blushes when Yagi-san comments on the muscles he felt during their sort of hug. Mom laughs at him and he feels himself smile even though his mortification. It was nice to have Yagi-san home again.

.

Yagi stares at Inko-san as she sets another cup of tea for him. Izuku had left for bed, not unlike the old times. Yagi thought Inko-san had the right idea with sending him to bed this early still. His bags were still as present as ever.

The house was familiar around him helping him relax with its smell and appearance. It was an amazing feeling to come here after all those years travel and stress. Yagi thinks this is how he should imagine as the feeling they describe for coming home in those cheesy films.

The best thing by far though is seeing Inko-san and Izuku-kun again.

Yagi had honestly been afraid to meet them again. Time went so fast, and work had drug him in like a swirling, wild river, the current too strong to resist, and suddenly his promise to visit once in a while had fallen in the water, even after Sensei. Sure, they had kept contact via telephone and skype, even letters once in a while but that was still different. And Yagi knew he had changed over these last years.

He wasn't the only one though. Yagi would like to say the Midoriyas hadn't changed, that it had been like time stopped for them while they're were waiting for him to come back, but that isn't true. Izuku-kun has grown taller, hidden muscles beneath his clothes but Yagi has not yet been able to see if he had gotten better or worse with his mental health over the years. Inko san had gained stress lines around her eyes, seemed almost like she had shrunken and had grown a bit chubbier. Their mannerisms were mostly the same though, and that made Yagi relieved. It was familiar mixed with the unfamiliar.

He closes his eyes tiredly. He wonders if he will ever be able to tell them about All Might. He should have told them earlier. He can vaguely remember Naomasa telling him he shouldn't when he had planned doing it before leaving to hunt after Sensei. But he had the chance after he had defeated him. He had missed his chance. Would they forgive him, for keeping this secret so long?

He's snapped out of his thoughts as the chair opposite of him scrapes over the ground and Inko-san sits down. She pushes his cup to him, and cups her own hands over hers, grounding herself.

''So… How are things?''

Yagi shuffled. ''They're good enough. And with you two?''

A horrible insecure expression flits along her face. ''They've been… okay. I- Izuku has been recruited by Yuuei. He's going to the exams soon, together with Katsuki-chan.''

Yagi feels his eyes widen in surprise. ''What?''

She nods, a small proud smile curling her lips. ''Yeah, it's pretty great. If-if he doesn't end there though, he is also recruited by Himiko-high. He's such a great boy. It's, it's nice to see it recognized. Though, I'm not really sure about the whole hero thing.''

Yagi nods, feeling slightly blown away. Izuku-kun was possibly going to Yuuei. If that was the case, there would be the possibility he would get in contact more often with the boy as All Might. And Izuku-kun was _smart_. He would be able to figure it out. Oh god, Yagi was doomed.

.

They stand up after almost an hour of catching up and small talk. Inko-san gives him a concerned glance, and hastens herself to grab his coat.

It's when he grabs the front door to leave that she stops him, a hand grabbing his elbow. Surprised, he turns to face her.

''I'm sorry, Yagi-san. But, I need to ask. Not in front of Izuku though, but… your stomach. It-It felt weird when we hugged. Are-Is it alright?''

And Yagi felt himself freeze up. His injury. Fuck.

He had never truly shown them the scars that the injury had left. Never really told them what it all caused.

''Eh- yes, of course it is, oh-!'' Yagi felt himself jump when Inko-san who was suddenly reached out to trace over his shirt.

Wet eyes bright with determination stared up to him. ''Yagi-san. It doesn't feel alright. Please, be honest with me. C-Could you perhaps show me?''

Yagi felt himself go red to match Inko-san face. He hesitated and it was long enough. Inko-san had obviously been overwhelmed with concern enough to take the reins herself though, as she rarely did but when she did she had to do it for Izuku with all the trouble he got into.

Her hand reached out and tugged up his shirt.

As a statue Yagi stoot, staring at Inko as she gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth in shock, and her eyes tracing the lines of his injury.

''Yagi?''

He doesn't answer.

''Oh no.'' She said like it would be her last breath. Breathless and sorrowful. Tears appearing in her eyes and not able to leave the injury.

''You didn't say it was so- Oh god. Yagi, no. You can't- You can't go on like this. This-This isn't right. You don't deserve this.'' She blubbered. ''Please don't do this anymore. Please. I can't- Oh god.'' Her eyes flicked up to his hoping to see agreement in them, but like always Yagi knew the only thing she would see there was a resigned pain. She stepped away from him in horror.

''N-No, you can't! Yagi-san, look what it's done to you! S-Surely your work doesn't actually need you to die for them! Because that's what's going to happen if it just goes on like this! You're always overworked and you never rest. It's so bad that when you took off that one time, you actually got sick! I-I can't let you do this to yourself anymore!''

Yagi held up his arms. ''I-I know, Inko-san. I-I've been working on it, honestly. I've come here searching for a successor. I-I will be able to cut back work in a-a couple of years, I think.'' And with an amazing timing like always a sudden itch started in his throat, causing him to cough and blood spilled over his lips.

He flicked his eyes fearfully at her, afraid of what he would see there. Inko-san stared back at him, wide, baffled eyes. ''A-a couple of years?

''You don't have a couple of years, you- you-!'' And then the dam broke. The small woman began to shake from the harsh sobs tearing from her throat, one arm hugging herself and the other trying to muffle her sobs as she turned away from him.

Yagi fluttered, stepping closer. ''No-No, Inko-san, I'm sorry. I-I just can't- Please, don't cry, I'm sorry.''

One weak hand reached out to his shirt, clamping down and for the second time that day he felt himself be tugged into a hug.

''I-I just don't want to lose you.'' She sobbed muffled by his shirt. ''Izuku would be devastated. I-I don't think he would ever get over it.''

Yagi patted the back of her head, hiding his face in her hair. ''I-I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''

He hated this. Making Inko-san cry was one of the worst feelings ever. He couldn't stop though.

The symbol of peace had to exist.

* * *

 _It was long past midnight when Izuku walked back to home. His mother would get concerned if she would once again wake up to an empty house._

 _In the distance, he could hear the waves roll and almost automatically he began to chance his direction. He felt attracted like the sea was a magnet._

 _The view was sudden and unexpectedly familiar. The sand covered by a giant a trash heap, causing the waves to be hidden from his sight._

 _'_ _Huh. Almost forgot about that.'_

 _It was somewhat ironic really. Midoriya finding this place, just after meeting All Might again._

* * *

''Midoriya-kun…''

Izuku gave absent hum, while putting his training clothes in his bg. ''Yes, Fujita-sensei?

''I have been thinking, and what would you think about becoming an assistant teacher for the younger years of the dojo?''

Again, Izuku hums, until the words penetrate his thoughts. ''Wait, wha-?''

Sensei interrupt him. ''You've enough experience by far now, and it would do you good. Yes.'' He rubs his chin while thinking. ''Midoriya-kun, you can assist the classes on Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday.''

''Wait!? Sensei, I haven't even agreed to it yet!''

Sensei gives him a condensing nod and walks out of the while chuckling about younglings.

Sometimes that old man was more trouble than he worth.

* * *

''Come one, Todoroki-san. It will be alright. She would love it to see you.'' She's more stable now, he doesn't say.

''I don't know Midoriya. It's been so long. And- '' Todoroki-san cuts himself off before he finishes the sentence, but Izuku had a pretty good idea of how it would.

'You're not your dad. She knows. She won't blame you for his faults.' He wants to say. But he doesn't, because at this point of time Todoroki-san had not yet opened up yet, and Midoriya Izuku should not have yet been able to read the other this well yet. At this point of time those words would only sound as a cruel joke.

So, he says the only think he can think of. ''But you should try. Your mother would love it.''

Todoroki-san just nods.

* * *

Izuku is going to die. It wasn't going to be because of a foolishly heroic deed like so many had told him before. It also wasn't going to be because of Kacchan which was what he himself had believed for a long time. It wasn't even going to be because his body finally gave up on him after he had misused his quirk too much. No, death was going to finally reap him as result of the winter crawling in his body and mind and the heating system short circuiting of the _whole_ street.

''Goddammit, nerd, stop exaggerating. It isn't that cold. And give me my blanket back.'' Kacchan's red eyes glow from where he's shivering within his own cocoon of blankets, staring at him angrily.

''No, you still have three more than me now. I deserve this blanket.''

''Nerd, I'm freezing. Give my goddamn blanket.''

''Swearing is bad manners you know.'' Kacchan clenched his jaw at his bad attempt at avoidance.

''If you don't give me my fucking blanket right now, I swear to god I will- ''

''You will do what, Kacchan? It's so cold, you will barely be able to use your quirk right now.''

Izuku barely had time to yelp before Kacchan jumped upon him.

* * *

Shouto looks in disbelieve at the article of the obscure news site, which honestly held more gossip then anything. He wasn't even sure how he had ended up here.

There are two blurry pictures added. One shows Endeavor standing in all of his impressive despicable glory, with Shouto on the side and towering over Midoriya and Inko-san and the other is a picture takes five minutes later which shows Shouto and Midoriya who's comforting his crying mother.

The impressive black bold title is ''Endeavor makes woman cry?!''

Oh. His father was going to _hate_ this.

* * *

''Well, a least I got my career choices already figured out. Seems like it would be really stressful to deal with all of the schoolwork and the choices at the same time.''

Midoriya looks at him hesitantly ''You want to become a hero.''

Shouto isn't really sure if it's a question, but he nods anyway.

''A-are you sure? Y-You're not being forced into this, are you?'' Midoriya stutter acts up, but Shouto frowns at the words being said instead. The 'by your dad' is pretty much implied.

''No. This is my own choice. I've always wanted to become one. My shitty dad had no say in this. I'll rise to the top, without ever using his power, and then I'll have denied him _everything_. Like he deserves.''

Midoriya is quiet beside him in answer and Shouto quickly asses his last words. He winces. He's pretty sure it isn't normal to suddenly go of like that. Not to mention Midoriya doesn't really know the whole story. Only that his mom is in a mental hospital, his dad is a bastard and Shouto hates his fire-side.

Now that he thinks about it though, knowing Izuku, he probably already figured out a great deal, possibly already connected all the dots. Shouto thinks he would make a great detective actually, or possibly a psychologist. He seems very good in reading people.

It makes him wonder what _he's_ actually planning on doing in the future. He opens his mouth to ask but Midoriya interrupts him before he can.

''You're not going to use your fire-side?''

Shouto frowns and shakes his head. ''Don't worry about that. I will never accept Endeavor's legacy.''

Midoriya blinks at him with surprised eyes. He falters but says ''N-No, that wasn't what I meant.''

The almost acid green colour of Izuku's eyes was distracting with this angle and light. They almost looked artificial with their brightness. And though Shouto wouldn't admit it, it unnerved him a little bit. Especially with the ever-dark circles under Izuku's eyes, even though those were so familiar by now that they were almost comforting.

Midoriya cleared his throat, looking embarrassed, making Shouto snap his attention back to their conversation. ''I, uh, I actually don't like both sides of your quirk.'' Shouto snapped his eyes to his face, a hollow feeling spreading through his stomach.

''T-They're both really amazing, of course!'' Midoriya hastily tries to reassure him, his hands waving in front of him like he could ward off the meaning of the words that he just said that way. ''You can do a lot with them, and you probably will be the most amazing hero!''

There's a pause and Shouto resists the urge to snap at him to continue or to stop stuttering. He isn't sure what he finds more annoying right now.

''B-But they make me uncomfortable. O-Only sometimes! And t-that's because of me, not because of you. I-I've got some bad experiences with eh… temperatures and, uh well, I-I can't d-deal with extreme temperatures very well.'' His shoulders draw up high, and they huddle like he can hide from the world that way. It looks painful.

He is distantly aware he should probably try to say something to try and make him relax. Shouto additionally isn't sure why he suddenly so focused on every micro movement Midoriya makes. He feels strangely disconnected from the words that were just said to him though.

Midoriya fiddles, staring at his hands, before looking Shouto in the eyes.

Is it weird, Shouto asks himself, that the first thing that he thinks of after turning to words round in his head and repeating them several times to himself, that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what those bad experiences were? And if it were weird, would it be in a negative way, or a positive?

Then he wonders why Izuku only tells him this now. It was also suddenly easy to remember Izuku becoming increasingly pale every time Shouto had used his quirk in his presence.

Izuku laughs self-deprecatingly, his smile like the one of a brittle doll and scratches the back of his head. There's an edginess there that Shouto finds doesn't like. ''It's bit like the quirk of my friend Kacchan really. His quirk is _incredible_ , but well, I can't always seem to stop myself from flinching away when he uses it up close.

''B-But that isn't the point.'' Midoriya says before Shouto even thinks of asking. ''The point is that I like talking with you, being with you. I-I like being _your_ friend. And because of that I don't care about your quirk, both of the sides. Because they are both from _you_. They have both the ability to hurt and make me uncomfortable, sure, but the fire side is not your father's, it's yours. And the ice side, it isn't your mother's, it's also yours. And so, I don't trust your mother nor your father to not hurt me. I trust _you_ to not hurt me.''

There is a pause, and Shouto mind is rolling and he doesn't know how to react, so he blurts out the first thing that's on his mind.

''But my father- ''

'' _No_ , Todoroki. It's yours.'' Midoriya pokes him in the chest with his finger, and Shouto absently notices the lack of suffixes as he stares blankly at it. ''I know you think that your father is an absolute mad fucking bastard that should be locked up, but you need to remember that he's not all mighty. Don't put him on a pedestal, even one made from hate. He isn't worth that. He isn't worth giving up half of yourself up. He just human. He does not have the power to control _your_ quirk. Only you have the power to do that. Thus, it _is_ only your quirk. It was never his. Only yours.'' He repeats 'your quirk' again and again, as if it will magically convince Shouto of the same thing.

Shouto doesn't know how to react to that either. So, he doesn't.

They both end up staring to the other people in the park for the rest of that hour. There's a group of children playing football, and Shouto notices one girl screaming at one of the boys. It seems like the boy hadn't wanted for any girls to participate.

He wonders if he should interfere, but the mothers of both appear before he can even move. The mother of the girl apologizes to the mother of the boy and tell her daughter to do the same to the boy and mother. The girl begins crying, obviously finding this unfair but her mother doesn't falter. The girl apologizes. The boy triumphantly smiles at her tears as the mothers turn to talk to each other with false smiles.

Shouto hates adults.

 _(''It's okay, Shouto. You aren't a slave to your blood. You can become the man you want to be.'')_

It's only when it becomes dark that Midoriya finally stands up from their bench, grabbing his back.

''I-I need to go. Mom will get worried. You know the routine.'' He gives an awkward smile.

Shouto nods at him, and Midoriya begins walking away. Shouto stares at his back, wondering if he'll ever truly understand him.

He startles a bit when Midoriya suddenly turns around. He bursts out. ''Todoroki-san. I'm really sorry, but I've got to say this! And I don't mean to undervalue the thing you experienced in anyway, or say I can completely understand your situation

''Because I can't. I can't even begin to. Your father seems like a real _fucking jackass_ … B-But if you want to become a hero and only use half of your repertoire to save the victims needing help, even if it's because it's an important reason for you as a person, then I-I don't think you should become a hero. That's not what being a hero is.''

Ouch. That hurt.

Midoriya's eyes were burning, reflected in the streetlights and his presence burns like his words.

Shouto abruptly stands up. ''T-Todoroki-san?''

''It was nice seeing you, Midoriya, I'm going home.''

.

He kind off shuts himself off after the talk. He ignores Midoriya's calls and focuses only on his training, righteous anger burning through him. Because even if Midoriya had told him that he _trusted_ Shouto even if Shouto had a quirk that apparently made him uncomfortable, Shouto had wanted for him to have his back. He had wanted for Midoriya to _understand_ and support him as a friend. He knew now that had been a foolish hope. The last thing he had expected though was for Midoriya to say in a round-about way that he was being selfish. For him to tell Shouto to give up his dream. What kind of friend- no, what kind of _person_ could so easily throw someone's experiences and feelings aside?

Fuyumi interferes after two weeks of nonstop training. Two weeks of almost no eating and all over self-destruction he will deny.

Shouto had been sitting on the veranda when she had approached him.

''How are you, Shouto?''

''I'm fine.''

She hesitated. ''You seem a bit stressed lately, honestly. How is Midoriya-kun?''

Shouto grits his teeth. ''I don't know. I don't care.''

She asks him what happened.

Todoroki tells her they had a disagreement.

She's quiet for a while.

She asks him if he's alright.

Indignant, he tells her ''Of course I am.''

In answer she stares at him, minutes seem to pass as her eyes bore into him.

''I-You won't tell me what the argument is about, so I won't ask. But I know you… care for Midoriya.'' She holds up her hand before he can interrupt. ''And he cares for you. Better than anyone else has probably done until now.'' She says. Afterwards she chuckles bitterly and bites on her lip.

''You're friends. And sometimes friends have fights. It feels like the absolute worst and like you'll never be able to forgive each other, but fighting is a part of being friends.

''What's also a part of being friends is that you won't simply suddenly will stop caring about the other. I think personally that that's the worst of it.'' She looks off in the distance, a small frown on her face. ''Longing to be with someone or talk with them but then suddenly remembering you can't because you're mad them or they are at you, or both.''

There's a pause.

''It's for that reason you should try to make up. It may seem impossible now, but believe me when I say that no matter how bad the process will be, the results are always worth it. You know Midoriya. He won't say or do something without reason, right?''

Hesitantly, Shouto nods.

''And, he also seems like the sort to easily forgive. And- I'm not commanding you to make up, but try- try to see his side, please? People are sometimes so caught up in their own feelings that they forget those of others.''

She stands up from where she was sitting to him and nods to him. ''I need to go to work, but- ''

She shakes her head, smiles weakly at him and walks away.

Shouto stares at her back until she disappears from sight.

.

And after the talk and a night staring up at his ceiling, Shouto can see where Midoriya was coming from. Midoriya is a surprisingly intense person. Giving his all in the things he cared about. And in that way Shouto can understand how he insulted the boy with his ambition.

And there was truth in his words. Shouto had been putting his father on some pedestal. He had cared only about ruining his father's plans for him, not thinking about the consequences that would be the results of that ambition.

He's however too… embarrassed to actually contact Midoriya again. Or confused, or still too angry. He isn't sure. Th point is though that every time Shouto grabs his phone to call Midoriya his fingers float above the button and he ended up not calling after all.

The calls and messages from Midoriya himself over the previous two weeks had dwindled, becoming less and less. Probably Midoriya being as considerate as he was. Or Midoriya hated him now. Or he had already given up on the thought of Shouto ever forgiving him. He could be surprisingly pessimistic in contrast to his surprisingly optimistic views.

And two weeks of no contact turned into a month. A month turned into three.

It's kind of pathetic he hadn't been able to follow Fuyumi's advice of making up. He hadn't even been able to call. Couldn't even bring himself to pick up.

Shouto thinks he maybe isn't the right sort for friends.

* * *

Shouto meets Yaorashi Inasa at his practical exams of the recommended exams.

He's loud and makes the exam a competition, screaming ''Awesome, I won! Yes!'' when ending first at the exam. Then he _addresses_ Shouto.

''But who knows who'll the next one?! 'Cuz you were amazing!''

Shouto isn't quite sure how to react. The exam isn't a competition and honestly, he just wanted to get in Yuuei. But he was pretty sure not answering at all would be rude, and he could just hear Midoriya ' _'_ _Todoroki-san, staring at someone blankly is rude. Don't be rude. You should always do your best to make good first impression, especially if you want to become a hero! For heroes, first impressions are fatal, not only with your fans, but also with other heroes. You're going to be colleagues after all.''_

Midoriya…

Shouto gives him a blank glance and murmurs ''You were good too.''

The other seems to puff up in excitement at his actions and words.

''You're Endeavors son, or some such, right?! That's something else!''

And Shouto freezes, his eyes turning cold. He should have known. He wonders if he'll ever have a first conversation with someone but Midoriya where someone doesn't bring his father up.

Despite that, the words of Midoriya still echo through his head, so he doesn't snap, instead he nods before cutting of the conversation.

The eyes of the other burn into his back as he walks away.

* * *

When Katsuki had first heard about the bastard it had been in passing. The nerd mentioned him and Katsuki hadn't noticed anything particular about it. Deku knew a few kids from their school he could talk casually to, if a bit strained. Not really friends, but something like acquaintances. People he wouldn't nervously avoid like the prissy he was. So, some no-name bastard was not important to Katsuki at all.

This changed however when Katsuki actually began to hear the name more often. So often in fact that Katsuki had actually remembered it.

He could just hear the stupid nerd's voice 'Blah blah blah Todoroki-san blah blah blah.' Fucked up, that's what it was.

Now, of course, this was something he could deal with. Katsuki also had some kind of 'friends' besides Midoriya. That wasn't the problem. The problem however was that firstly, he had never seen nor met this bastard, nor had Midoriya introduced him to Katsuki. Which was suspicious if anything.

And secondly, the bastard came up in their conversations more and more. And it was annoying to hear Midoriya complement him as if he was actually worth something. Katsuki had more than enough experience with the second-grade people on this world and Midoriya talking about someone like that so positively was obviously undeserved.

But Katsuki had let it rest. For months, he had let it rest. Trusting Midoriya to introduce them sooner or later. Which he hadn't.

And now, finally, Katsuki could see the result of his inaction.

Midoriya was sulking. Had been for almost a week already. He was often found staring at his phone listlessly… Like fucking now.

 _''_ _He hasn't called yet. Maybe I should call him. But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? He didn't answer before. What if he never wants to see me again? Oh, god I'm such a horrible friend. I should have worded that differently, shouldn't I have? He's only so young. I should have supported him. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. -''_ And on and on went the stupid muttering.

Whoever this 'Todoroki-san'-bastard was, Katsuki was going to find him and punish him for every bit of his suffering.

For now, though ''Oh my god, Deku! Shut up! Stop being such a pussy!''

* * *

When the day of the exams arrive, Katsuki is relucantly excited. Deku, of course, manages to ruin that feeling without even trying.

Katsuki watches resigned as Deku almost bumps into another person as they're walking to the exams, almost touching but quite yet. It's a pink-haired person. He rolls his eyes. Of course it's a pink-haired person. Bright, bubblegum-pink.

Her expression flickers for only a second. A poisonous angry look, a twitch in her hand. Before it's gone, a bright smile pasted on instead. So fast Katsuki isn't sure he actually saw it. Deku didn't see it though for sure. As he immediately bows forward to apologize.

The girl apologizes too and giggles sheepisly. All typically cute girly flair.

There something about her Katsuki doesn't like and he wants to tug Deku away when the nerd suddenly frowns. ''Oh? Have we met before?'' before freezing up. ''Eh, sorry, you just seem familiar.''

The girl smiles at him. White teeth sparkling and rosy cheeks, her high ponytail swishing behind her. ''Well, I don't know about actually met, but we've bummed into each other before. You don't remember?''

Deku flushes. ''Oh, eh.. N-No. Sorry?''

''Well, we did. I think we may be living in the same area.''

''Oh. Eh. I guess.'' Deku begins to look uncomfortable and suddenly it's much more attractive to stay there and watch him suffer. But Katsuki is also getting impatient and he wants to be on time for the stupid exams, even though he knows that even if they would stay here and talk for ten minutes they would still be easily on time, he wanted to get in UA and was going to give his all to fucking get in and become number one.

The girl reaches out, probably to pat him on the shoulder or something of the sort, and again something changes suddenly in her eyes, a greedy light appearing and something that Katsuki is only able to describe as an disturbing amount of _love_ mixed in.

Before Katsuki knows it, he reaches out and tugs Deku away almost violently, while glaring at the bitch. _She completely ignores him_ , keeps smiling at the nervous nerd who's huddling his shoulders now, sending him a surprised but thankful glance, and decides to totally ignore all the signs for her to leave them alone and get the hell out of here to _introduce_ herself to them. ''Well, It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Ikeru Ryoko, but you can call me Riko if you want to.'' She giggles. It's annoying how soft and pleasant her voice sounds to his ears.

Deku once again freezes. ''Ryoko…'' He mumbles, his eyes glazing over.

The girl before him cocks her head. ''Yes?''

But Katsuki can already see where this is going. Something caught Deku's attention. Something negative. Deku doesn't get that look on his face otherwise.

''Oh no, look at the time. We gotta go now. What a fucking shame.''

It's aparent how out of it Deku is when he doesn't gasp at Katsuki rudeness. The girl frowns at him, and yes, there's the anger, the burning hate in her eyes again. Katsuki knows he's not imaging it now. He resists the urge to stick his tongue out to her and turns around whilst dragging the nerd away.

And if he's tense untill they finally reach the thresshold of Yuuei, well, that's no one's bussiness but his own.

* * *

Arriving at Yuuei again is less straining than the previous time. Contrary to his last life Izuku is this time accompanied by an angrily muttering Kacchan and he himself is kind off out of it, thinking about the girl they met earlier.

They're approached by anyone because, well, Kacchan.

 _(Izuku himself is just as big a problem though. His mutterings are unnerving like always.)_

He doesn't trip, and also doesn't meet Uraraka. He wasn't sure if he was relieved about that or not.

Well, at least he was sure he wouldn't get in the same group as Kacchan. It would make failing the test a lot easier.

.

The boy had turned up. That was already more than he could've hoped for but that didn't take away he had also had hoped and kind of expected really that he actually. You know. Would do his best. Maybe actively participate in the exam. Sure, the boy had aced the theoretical exam, but the moment they were sent outside to fight the bots, he seemed to begin to lack. Even worse, he seemed to begin to lack on purpose. All might, who was standing next to him, was looking bothered too. Nedzu wondered if he had noticed the boy and his lacking.

It's a shame; the boy had talent, he had the right outlook and attitude save for the fact the boy was reluctant to actually become a hero. But Nedzu was sure there was more to that story. More to the mental health problems and more than the mangy quirk control.

(But maybe if the boy really didn't manage to pass the exams Nedzu would be willing to arrange something. He had enough recommendations after all, even if some were not entirely aware while they recommended him that they were actually doing it, a lot of them of acquaintances, but some of them of very closely trusted colleagues. It would only take some extra work.)

For now, though, he could only look and hope, hope for fate to turn the situation around. Even though the chances were pretty bleak. There was only a minute left after all.

 **.**

Izuku couldn't actually believe his luck.

After separating with Kacchan he had completely locked up his jaw to avoid muttering and alerting Iida. His shakiness that he couldn't seem to shake off though had given him away him anyway; he had seen Iida sending him annoyed glances, – _Iida looked so young asleep. His face relaxing, his ever-present guilt lines gone. The scars he had gained over the years were almost the same shade as his skin. But his glasses were in pieces and Izuku just had to make in on time, just had to make it on time. Being class president had destroyed him. He had taken responsibility for every classmate that died, that got injured and his guilt only grew and grew. Midoriya had done this to him. No, he just had to make it on time._ –

But without Izuku muttering or making a movement to confront Uraraka-san, Iida didn't have a reason to confront him and left him alone.

Afterwards when every one of his group had finally left to hunt the robots, he had been trying to avoid the streets with anyone or anything in it. Not only the robots but also his former classmates and the people he barely recognized or not at all – _they're all so young, so young._ Some of them getting in different classes, and some of them not passing the exams. He had also tried to avoid the street where he knew he had saved Uraraka-san last time. Only he had gotten lost. Only he had ended up in exactly the street he didn't want to end up. Only the exact same thing as last time happened.

Uraraka-san laid in between and under the rubble, stuck and uncharacteristically helpless, the stupid giant robot was approaching, other people were running and it was more instinct than clear thinking that made him run exactly the other way.

He jumped on the rubble still flying in the air using moves he should have already forgotten. Hopping higher until the last where he felt his leg muscles clench and strain, firing himself up. His arms pulled back, he feels the quirk - Not his quirk, but his anyway – awaken. He feels adrenaline surge through his blood. Lightning crackles along his arm. He feels the wind blowing and a smile that shouldn't be there tugging on his lips.

 _(''After that boy got his first taste of a fight, he was_ addicted _. He'll not quit now.'' The woman told his mentor.)_

His fist smashes into the robot. A familiar blast of wind as aftermath and the metal bending and his hand blowing through it. The whole robot begins to fall back and then Izuku is also falling down, down, down.

Uraraka-san beneath him reaches out with her hand. Izuku reaches back and the bare of their fingertips touch.

Gravity falls away. For a second he's floating then Uraraka-san does her skill release and Izuku lands in a crouch. He's with Uraraka-san in a second. Checking her over, even though he knew she should be alright.

His sleeve has holes from burnt away material. His fingers still crackle from his quirk, and he clenches his hands.

 _(Bones were surprisingly fragile, humans were surprisingly fragile, Izuku found, as she took his hand and his only needed to twitch in response to make her scream.)_

He doesn't offer to help her from the robot appendage.

Though when she stands before him, he gives her a strained smile.

 _(''You alright? Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped there, you know? I'm so nervous, bet you are too! Well, Good luck! Later!'')_

He wonders if the tears blurring his sight are visible.

He turns away. His legs feel strained and bruised, but he's pretty sure nothing is broken. His arm definitely feels worse though and Midoriya should probably check himself for fractures. He should. He doesn't.

It isn't hard to notice the crowd and their stares, their muttering. He had known already that they would be there.

(''How come a guy which such an insane quirk was such a timid ball of nerves the whole time?!'' Guess Izuku wasn't as inconspicuous if he would have liked.)

He nods to recovery girl when she arrives. Feels his face shift in a bright smile when she nods back, but the world has become more like a TV-screen, the mutters turning into white noise. It's like he's watching everything from afar. Like he has entered a haze. He avoids her and the other medics and keeps his arm in the most natural position he can. When someone finally asks if he's okay, he just gives a bland nod and an equally bland smile.

The moment he's free to go, he bolts.

(It's with a pained heart that he ignores first Uraraka-san calling after him, then Kacchan and at last even Yagi-san - _who shouldn't be here, but Yagi-san is ridiculously bad in keeping secrets when someone he cares about comes into play._ )

Izuku wonders if he can actually do things differently in this life.

 _\- Hehastohehastohehasto, he has to, he has to -_

* * *

His mom is talking to him when he comes home. She sounds concerned. He can't understand her over the haze. He tries to nod in the right places. When she falls silent he smiles at her. She flinches. ''It went okay.'' His voice croaks ''I'm just going to turn in early today?''

He's already walking before he gets an answer. His mom calls something after him but he just can't seem to understand it over the static. He feels a pang of guilty regret but it falls away fast.

Numb he arrives in his room. His window is open. He likes having his window open. He closes the window. It's already getting dark outside, the sky dyed in a beautiful dark blue. He stares at it for a few seconds. He closes his drapes too.

Changing in his pyjama's in done in the dark and on autopilot. He decides to just not shower or brush his teeth. It doesn't seem important.

In the corner of his bed sits the huge teddy-bear he remembered getting from his mom and Yagi-san years back, when they had all gone to the amusement park. Normally the memory would summon a smile on his face, even though sometimes it would be bittersweet. Today he just stares at it numbly for a while, afterwards he carries the teddy-bear to the furthest corner from the room away from his bed and sets it down there, to be swallowed by the shadows and dust.

When he is finally lays sprawled out on his bed, looking with empty eyes into the dark he hears his phone buzz. The buzz gets swallowed up into the haze and the sound of a car passing their house. It buzzes again. Izuku closes his eyes and ignores it.

* * *

He had locks himself in his room; not yet ready to face the world. He tries to think, but everything has been taken over by the haze and all he can make out is screaming and blood, and horrified faces as they look at the after-math of his punch. He doesn't go out for hours, the whole rest of the day, and the whole weekend. Through the door, he says he isn't feeling well, and he might as well; he feels sick in the stomach the whole time he's awake, his arm definitely has a fracture and sleeping isn't better. Nightmares are visiting him again. He cancels Kacchan and he cancels Yagi-san and Sansa-san and Machida. He hurts his mom by turning her away as she stands in front of his door.

And school is done in a haze too. Sometimes he notices Kacchan somewhere in the corner of his eyesight. But besides that, there's only looking to the board and teacher for hours, without actually hearing something. One day he actually gets held back by one of his teachers who asks him if everything is alright. Izuku answers her in a haze too. It doesn't seem to reassure her.

He doesn't really care

It takes time and after a whole week of barely eating, sleeping and no awareness he allows his mom in his room. She is hovering, feeding him soup which is just making him feel even more nauseous. She opens his curtains and window, and forces him to sit up. Then she looks at him for a long time.

Izuku bursts out in tears after only five minutes. He's blubbering, about his fears of hurting others, about his fears of disappointing others. About there being too much images, too much blood. And about the quirk not being right, it being _wrong_ and _off_. It's not his. He doesn't have a quirk. He _can't_ become a hero. He _shouldn't_.

He knows his mom doesn't know exactly what happened to him, only small parts. The nightmares have always been a mystery. The quirk she assumes it's from the time with Hideki, like everyone. She knows she doesn't actually _know_ , is actually against this whole trying to become a hero thing, but his mom supports him anyway. She holds him. Sooths him.

 _And Izuku really hasn't ever done anything to deserve someone as amazing as his mother._

Her eyes shine as she tells him that it will be alright. She trusts him to not hurt others, after all he's amazing. That it will be alright and even if you don't trust yourself to not hurt others, trust Katsuki-kun and Yagi-san to protect the others.

Izuku leaves his chamber half an hour after that. His smile is still shaky and he and his mother huddle up together in front of the television. Both under the same familiar big old blanket.

Izuku wakes up the next morning on the couch embraced by his mother, feeling safe and secure.

He's ready to face the world again.

.

Of course, it's only an hour later that his mother notices his arm's weird angle. She screams at him, cries, and forces him to go to the hospital.

Izuku wonders why he can't seem to be the son his mom deserves, no matter how hard he tries.

* * *

Izuku stares at All Might telling him he was accepted into Yuuei. It was different this time. Not personal. Not even interactable. It was just a pre-recording, though this time there was also an unopened white letter which resembles the one he had gotten once from the principal.

His mom was standing next to him staring at the protection with wide eyes together with Yagi-san who was looking increasingly uncomfortable with every word the protection said. Izuku vindictively thought it was karma for still not telling him or his mom about his secret.

Later when they were sitting in the kitchen, the Bakugous having joined them, with newly prepared tea and a huge celebration chocolate cake in front of them, his mom frowns. ''I never noticed this before, but, Izuku, don't you think All Might look kind off familiar?''

Yagi-san chokes on his tea.

Mitsuki-san bursts out into laughing ''That's just because you've seen too much of his documentaries with Izuku-chan, Inko-chan!''

''No, but I could swear-!'' His mom began as she patted Yagi-san on the back.

Well, it could be worse, Izuku supposed.

.

The letter from the principal begins with a congratulation which also subtly says 'I told you so.'.

After those formalities, it becomes interesting though. It seems that he has an appointment with Recovery girl and Aizawa-sensei before meeting his class.

Kacchan is going to kill him when he tells how early they're going to have to wake up on their first day.

* * *

 **Oh my god, have you ever lost anything you had written, and then you to write it all over again? It's. so.** ** _Frustrating_** **. I hate this so much, because I know had written something, and just because of an honestly stupid mistake I don't have it anymore. I want to punch something. But what's worse is that it makes me nervous, because I just know this second-time writing is so much worse, and even if it isn't,** ** _I_** **will never know. Guhh.**

 **Yes, my hello rant. Sorry, not sorry. I'm frustrated. But well, done with this chappie, that's a relief at least.**

 **Ha, bet you thought this chapter wasn't going to take so long. But, you know, the usual, super busy. Just had exam week, kind off, don't know how to describe to foreigners but it was hell. But done now, so that's nice. 'nd summer vacation coming up soon, which is even nicer. Anyway, my own commentary on the chapter:**

\- **Guys, you better be proud of me, I'm finally up to date with the manga! Did it!**

\- **Ah, Japan's school stuff messed me over, man. I thought like you have exams around early spring, and then before summer vacation you hear if you've been accepted in your schools and then after the summer vacation you start with your new school but apparently not?**

 **At least Izuku, apparently, first goes to UA in the spring? Which means his exam days were around January? I'm so confused. It also messed up me writing because I had like things planned for Izuku in the summer vacay, and there's no summer vacay. You see my problem? Japan is weird. (no offence of course)**

\- **So, Midoriya reacting so harshly to Todoroki's confession I because he already knew. So, while it sucks, I won't shock Midoriy as much and thus he can spit the words out easier. It just makes him seem a bit- eh cold?**

 **And to answer questions/remarks:**

\- **I think I made several of you stress with my introduction of Himiko-high. Hehehe. But nah. He isn't going to go there. Himiko-high was more for giving Izuku the realisation:** ** _oh wait. I can in fact go somewhere else. This live doesn't have to be a replica of my first one._**

 **But well Nedzu won't let our cute-pie walk away.**

\- **I don't have any manga spoilers from what I know of actually, until this chapter. Where the spoiler would be the part with Yoarashi Inasa. Though, I don't think that part is too obvious or a big spoiler really. I actually was planning on maybe adding Yoarashi to class 1A but then decided not too because I know a lot of people only follow the anime and spoiler, and also don't really know if he's going to play some important role in the future, so better be save, ya know?**

\- **I confused people again with the quirk thing (I feel like this is going to be a thorn in my side. So, I'm just going to say this.**

 **On principle, his quirk time-traveled? back with him. It did. Izuku however didn't recognise this, because he didn't expect to have on at that point of time. Mental issue. (Those things can be real serious, I find people tend to underestimate them though.) so he doesn't use it at all.**

 **Until he accidently uses it when he's five and continuous to as he grows older. (I'll go further into the reason for that in a later chapter.)**

 **Hideki/Labcoat pumped some chemicals into him which enhance the quirk so to say. So, Izuku has not gained a new extra quirk. It's basically just his quirk but on steroids, which well, honestly, his quirk doesn't really need.**

 **The reason he's concerned about the power is because he can't actively always control it. And so, he can accidently hurt someone by activating his quirk when he doesn't mean to.**

 **The new chemicals cause the quirk to be more active though causing things to happen more often.**

 **I think that should clear it up? Tell me if you've got question though.**

\- **No, Izuku didn't get recommendations of Yagi, nor of the police department (They're actually still trying to recruit Izuku as an agent or detective. It's a very competitive thing for them.)**

\- **Also, there's some Uraraka in this chappie, so hope you're happy with that. And more will of course come. Don't worry about it, though she will not necessarily appear as a love interest. Just friends.**

 **So, I think that was everything. I thank you all for commenting! It was super nice, and then I wish you all a super nice day, thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adjusting the focus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **Thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

 **Chapter 13**

Shouto is laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes.

He listens to the creaks of his house. His father had gone to his room maybe half an hour back, meaning he would probably be asleep by now.

Heroes have to spend their free time as efficiently as possible, and his father wouldn't be caught dead staring at his ceiling in his bed if he could sleep like Shouto was doing now.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, to just lay here for hours awake, meaning he would be exhausted tomorrow, meaning he would get an even bigger beating then normal with his 'training'.

He should go to sleep. He should.

But Shouto eyes stay open. He keep listening the house groaning while he isn't hearing it at all. Midoriya's words the only thing that keeps echoing in his head.

Almost an hour he lays there. Not moving around. Not sad, not angry, not happy, not anything. Just blank.

Then he has enough.

He gets out of bed, softly, making sure the floorboards don't creak.

Then he sits down on the floor staring at his hands.

This is stupid he thinks.

Another quarter of an hour passes.

He looks around, listens carefully. Like he isn't already sure he's completely alone in his room and everyone in the house hasn't already long gone to sleep. Then he looks back at is hands again.

Slowly a small light begins to flicker. Lightning up the room and casting dark shadows. A flame starting on one of his finger, spreading to the rest of his hand, like a candleflame catching on a curtain but smaller, subtler, duller.

Slowly his sight becomes hazy, something wet pouring over his cheeks, his breath shaky and his body shuddering every breath a bit worse, a bit heavier. His hand moves up to his mouth, trying to smutter down the sounds.

And there in the dark Shouto sobs as his fire quirk is released for the first time in years.

* * *

Izuku takes a deep breath. The quirk had been calm for the last months. He had been able to control it relatively well. It won't crash, he tells himself. It won't get out of control.

It's in the middle of the night and he's sitting in sand on the beach. The waves are lapping with a continually and calming sound. Further away Izuku is able to see the echo of some streetlights, but most of the light comes from the stars and the moonlight reflecting on the sea.

He had gone here several times already. Sometimes to work out, sometimes cleaning up trash and sometimes leaving it alone; just swimming in the sea, or running along the shore. Other times he would just sit down and stare in the distance. It was a nice place. No people crowding, and the trash gave him a feeling of a shield hiding from others. His own little secret haven.

Of course, he couldn't keep it that way. He couldn't in good conscience keep the beach for his own. He would have to clean it.

Now though he was doing something he also used this beach for that was never visited.

Training his quirk here on an abandoned beach was not dangerous like it was on other locations. Thus, he was sitting here, imagining taiyaki. With his experiences, it was easier. He knew what he wanted and how it was supposed to feel. Last week, he had been practising 5%, which had surprisingly been relatively easy to achieve. This week he decided to switch over to 10% again. Which was… harder.

He had cleaned a part of the beach earlier in the night without his quirk. The strain on his muscles was relieving and it helped Izuku focus and clear his mind. Which was nice, as he really needed a clear mind when practising the use of his quirk. Because even if his quirk hadn't misbehaved in months, the fear it would was still very present.

He needed to do this though. If he was going to Yuuei again, he was going to have to use his quirk he knew. And even if he would avoid having to do it for

Besides, Izuku couldn't live in this illusion of not fighting anymore. Of being no part of the future he had chosen for himself in his previous life and he would be forced to be a part of in this life. He wasn't stupid. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit and do nothing while others were hurting, much less when his friends were the ones that were hurting. So, if he was going to be part he was going to be the best he could be.

And if that meant losing a few nights…

Well, it wasn't really losing them if he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway.

* * *

Izuku had been writing details and the story of his previous life down for ages.

He had always liked making list, analyzing thing. Even before. He would do it to clear his mind, to make the words turning and floating clear and understandable sentences, and to match the pictures of people and places with them, like a childish game.

Later his therapist suggested for him to write his dreams – nightmares- down, to draw the imagines which would not leave him alone, to make lists of things, to sort them into boxes that didn't exist when everything became too much and all Izuku wanted was some clarity. Some logic in this whole new, but old world he lived in now.

Thus there were different categories. His life now. His previous life. Nightmares.

Those books had their special place in his heart. Just like his hero analyzing books.

He didn't allow anyone to read them, of course. Izuku knew of the dangers of keeping something like that just laying lose around in his room. But on the other hand nobody ever came into his room but his mom, Yagi-san and Kacchan.

His mom didn't touch them ever since he had been a small child and he had thrown a tantrum, telling his mom that they were like his journal.

( _He has a dairy now_ , his mom had told Mitsuki-san later. His mom had always know how to leave certain things alone. Izuku was glad she had realized this was one of them.)

Yagi-san had thrown some curious looks at the bookcase where they had been stored in his room, but he never had the opportunity to even give in to his curiosity as Izuku never left him alone long enough in his room.

When Izuku told Kacchan, he had simply nodded and accepted. Never to be brought up in the conversation again.

They were useful for this. For mapping out the past – future -.

Izuku had been trying to complete the package for some time now.

It included a time line, a list of the main dangers, and the secondary dangers. Villains were listed also, with as much details as he could fit in there, quirks, crimes, identities, hiding places.

He only had to type it over. To make sure to leave no leads. To censor his language and knowledge just a bit. He just hoped it was enough.

.

Yagi receives the letter in same way he had gotten the letter warning him for All for One all those years ago. Typed, same introduction and same goodbye, and with nothing which could be considered personal information attached. No sending address, no returning address. No leads. This time it's actually more of a small package, though. Unlike last time a lot of pages, probably all once in possession of possibly important information.

Yagi rushes to the police office with it, not even having to read it to know it's important . He's already called Naomasa and they're both tense. But Yagi is too hasty, and in the police station while he turns a corner another person bumps into him. Coffee sloshes over the cups that the other is holding, _sloshes all over the papers_ _that Yagi is holding._ Curses fly trough his mind, but it's already too late. In seconds the folder is completely soaked, coffee stains drenching the paper in such a way that's it mostly impossible for him to make out what must have once stood there in harsh contrast.

He rushes past the man frantically apologizing for stumbling into him, giving him a hasty, panicked nod. A minute later finds him and Naomasa in his office trying to save the soaked papers sticking to each other.

There are only a few words and sentences Yagi manages figure out. On the first page a few they find are '' _New'', ''League of Villains'', ''All for one'', ''target'', ''will be the first Wednesday of the schoolyear. The second will be exactly one week later.''._

On another page there's a hazy drawing of some sorts, it's not really recognizable what should have been pictured, it looks like some dark blob honestly, maybe a smoky cloud, or…Well, Yagi had no idea. Next to the drawing was written: ' _'Kurogiri_ , _Warping quirk: The user produces a mass of dark fog which transport anything it comes in contact with to another location. As such he is able to create multiple exit point where the things that touch his fog will emerge. Weakness: He has got three metal plates located around his neck whi- ''_

And from there it blurs out again.

And so there were a few other pages. Some had a more recognizable drawing or writings, which had been less ruined by the coffee. Yagi could have sworn one pictured Stain, an upcoming vigilante.

Halfway they both give up on saving the papers. Naomasa calls in a squad to research the papers and document all the information they can get from it but they don't have much hope.

Yagi just hopes against all hope the information they aren't able to discern anymore wasn't important.

* * *

The next visit to Hideki-san is different.

The moment Midoriya steps in Hideki-san snaps his head to him. He doesn't say anything so Izuku hesitantly asks him how he is.

''I'm okay.'' He murmurs as answer, not looking away and not elaborating.

''Is there something on my face?''

''No… There- '' Abruptly Hideki-san stands up and in a flash, he's standing right in front of Midoriya.

He flinches away, hand moving to the emergency button but Hideki-san doesn't seem to notice; he brings his face closer, so close that Midoriya is clearly able to see every small line of the endless silver storm that are his eyes, every small starting hair of his stubble and he can feel his breath washing over him. It smells minty, like toothpaste.

''It's gone. You removed it.''

''W-what?''

''The thing, on your quirk. The thing that was hindering it. You finally removed it. -''

Midoriya frowns, distantly hearing Hideki-san continue, trying to discern what he means.

''It's quite the feat. I failed at it myself. Well, to do it wholly at least. The remains lasted, clinging to you like your shadow. How did you do it?''

''I-I don't know what you mean?''

Intense eyes flash to his. Reading them like they were a picture book, not quite able to make out the actual words but understanding the image they sketched for him all the same.

''You didn't know.'' He stumbles away looking horrified.

Midoriya takes a deep breath, relieved.

''It's been _destroying_ your quirk, and you _didn't know_.''

''Hideki, what are you talking about?'' He asks but Hideki-san is muttering, shaking his head, completely ignoring his words.

''It's going to take you down, Izu-chan. If it comes back. If you let it happen again and again. It's going to destroy first your body and then your mind.''

Izuku is so confused but Hideki's voice is urgent and panicked and his words oh so ominious. Izuku has always had more empathy than he needed. He feels himself grow nervous.

''What?! What's happening? What's doing it?'' Hideki stares at him, flailing his arms awkwardly in some sort of shrug. He doesn't know.

Then he suddenly stops al his movements, his shoulders relaxing and his arms falling loosely at his sides. His big, venomous, eyes glow blue as he stares at him from several feet away.

''It's not a what… It's a who.''

The door behind Izuku breaks open. Two guards and one nurse. ''Get out. Heartrate is increasing. Safety measures need to be taken.'' The guard commands.

The nurse gives him a sweet, apologetic smile and then he's standing outside staring at a closed heavily armored door.

He doesn't think he's ever heard something as terrifying as the heavy crunch the door gives when it suddenly dents as the screaming starts once again behind it.

.

The next time Izuku visits, Hideki-san is drugged out of his mind.

He's giggling and staring at nothing.

He looks pleadingly at the nurses but all they do is give him apologetic smile, beautifully crafted and every part of the doll mask they all put on here.

The guards stand at the doors, their arms crossed, muscles bulging. Frowning and angry, never merciful. Intimating. Izuku doesn't look at them at all.

As he stares at Hideki-san, Izuku realizes this could be his life if he had told others about his previous life.

He tries to convince himself that his family would never leave him alone here.

* * *

Yagi stand in front of the house. It's old and derelict, with broken windows and weathered paint

He really doesn't want to be here.

The hero knocks on the door carefully. Maybe he wouldn't be at home, Yagi had come here in an impulse after all.

The house creaks and Yagi closes his eyes. The door opens slowly and it's all that Yagi can do is to not run away.

But luck is not on his side and the familiar voice calls out. ''It's open, come in.''

Yagi shudders but he steels himself. He steps inside.

.

Gran Torino has not changed much in the time Yagi hasn't seen him. He's still as intimidating as ever.

He raises his eyebrow at Yagi.

''I'm going to teach at Yuuei for now?''

''Yuuei? You, a teacher? You're joking, aren't you?''

Yagi frowns. ''You don't thinks I can do it? Izuku-kun tried to give me tips too. Apparently Izuku already has some experience, because he's assistant teacher at a dojo, but that aside, it can't be too hard, right?''

The other hums at him, his eyes twinkling like he knows something Yagi doesn't. ''Inko-san and Izuku-kun?''

Yagi straightens a bit. ''They're- I-I want you to meet some people. They have been very close friends for a while now a-and they need someone to look out for them, if… something happens.''

Gran Torino looks at him with heavy eyes. Piercing and tired.

''There's a reason you're concerned about this now?'' He asks, but it's more a statement than anything.

Yagi takes a deep breath. ''Eh, yes. You may remember- the letter I got before I went off to hunt All for One?''

The other closes his eyes. ''Yes, I remember. It gave us a lot of headaches.''

''I got another one.'' He waits a second so the other has an option to take it all in, even though he knows the old man doesn't really need it.

''It's- the most of the message has been lost by an… incident, but All for One is mentioned. And something called the League of Villains. It's probably no good.''

It takes a second, but Yagi hears the air sucked in through the teeth.

''All for One is death. You killed him.''

The blond sighs, deep and tired. ''That's what we assumed. I-I know we shouldn't blindly trust these letters, but the previous one was accurate to the dot. I'm 95% sure this one is of the same person, and we… we never did find a body. Maybe-

''I just think, to be cautious is wise.''

Gran Torino nods.

* * *

The nerd was sitting hunched over, his head in his arms, a steady amount of muttering coming from him.

''I can't do this. Oh god, can't do this. I can't, nope, nope, nope.''

Figures the nerd would try to back out the minute before.

Inko-obaasan looks at him like he's heaven send when she sees him.

''Oh, thank god Katsuki-chan. I've been trying to snap him out of his funk but I can't seem to get through him. On his first day of high school! Yuuei! Could you please?'' She gestures hopelessly to the depressed heap that is Deku.

''Sure.''

She smiles at him gratefully, moving to the kitchen. He makes sure she's out of the room before moving to the nerd and slapping him on the back of his head.

A loud whine comes from the heap. ''Kacchan, nooo.''

''Oi, Nerd! Get the fuck up!''

''Leave me alone.'' The other murmurs, more tensely than the blond had expected. Deku adjusts his head a bit, just enough that Katsuki is able to see half of his face.

''Get up, it's your fault we have to leave so early.'' And there it is. Horrible real fear which flickers behind the mask Izuku constructed for himself.

Deep fast breaths, tightening of his fists in the fabric, the tensing of his muscles and the tightening of his mouth. All subtle but no one can read Izuku better than Katsuki.

Izuku is on verge of a panic attack, if he hasn't had one already.

Anger courses through him, lightning his blood with crackling heat and sparks. Katsuki tells himself to focus on his breathing. Lashing out doesn't _help_. Deku would only hide more, would enwrap himself with lies and ugly bright fake smiles.

Katsuki did forget it sometimes.

Deku isn't the kind of person who you associated with it, nor the kind of person to enjoy doing it, but fact is that he is also a person who could do it, and do it properly. Almost scarily skilful at it too.

Keeping secrets. Lying to someone's face without hesitation was not a problem at all. Acting like nothing had happened or twisting a story just so. Midoriya, even with his stuttering, had always been good with words, lies or not, he could build stories with them and make you see the world through new eyes.

Katsuki had seen him do it often enough in front of his mom to avoid worrying her again. And Katsuki knew that if he hadn't been in on the fact it was a lie or simply a very silver lined truth, he wouldn't have noticed it was. It was frankly terrifying how Izuku was able to lay his own morals and hesitation away when he felt there was the need for it.

And this was one of those instances apparently where Deku had done so, and fooled them all again with no problems at all. He could act too well. But there was always a moment where someone's emotions became too much, and Deku seemed to have reached that point. And like always when he did, Katsuki had been the first to notice.

His eyes flickered to the kitchen, auntie was still busy. Good. She would probably make it worse even without meaning to.

He didn't reach out to Izuku; knew he would possibly react badly to it.

''Deep breaths. Come on, nerd, it's okay. Everyone is okay.'' His voice was low, grouchy. He isn't good at this kind of thing; this comforting shit. That was supposed to be Deku's niche.

Deku's eyes flicker to his in panic; he knows he's been found out, but Katsuki just stares back.

''Deep breaths. Take your time.''

''Katsuki-chan, is this package from you?'' Inko-obaasan calls out.

Deku's breaths speed just up just a bit.

''Wait a sec, I'll come to the kitchen. Let me take a look.'' He calls back, his eyes not leaving the ones from Deku.

Katsuki leaves him sitting at the table. He ignores the relieved sigh he can hear from behind him.

.

Deku comes to the kitchen five minutes later. His eyes have a disgusting thankful shine to them and his shoulders have relaxed a bit.

They leave without any words said, but Katsuki allows him the small grace of grabbing a worn out beanie, and forcing it on Midoriya's head.

From experience he knows it will help the nerd focus, apparently because it give him the ability to hide away easier behind his hair. He hates the thing. Running away is a coward's trick and Deku was supposed to be anything but a coward. But on some days – _the bad days, only the bad days_ \- he will make allowances.

Auntie thankfully doesn't comment and Deku just hunches a bit more.

And then as they're walking, he hesitates for a second but then gives a small shoulder bump. Deku's shoulders tense for only a second before relaxing even more.

It helps.

* * *

Shouta rubs his eyes tiredly.

The principal had contacted him only a few days back to tell about some new brat who already had kicked up a fuss, giving him annoyingly little information for the length of time the conversation took.

But this was his work, so this morning he had stood up even earlier than the normal godforsaken hour, and made his way to recovery girl's domain. At least she would probably lead most of the conversation.

There's a knock on the door.

Well, here it goes.

The boy who opens the door is hunched over. He's carrying two bags and wearing an old winter hat, his eyes hiding under hair which is pressed down by it, but Shouta is still able to see freckles sprinkled across his face.

''H-Hello, I'm Midoriya Izuku, I'm supposed to meet Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl and Aizawa Shouta here?''

Shouto lets Recovery girl take the lead. ''Yes, hello, I'm Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl, but you can call me Shuzenji-sensei, as we'll probably meeting more often this year. And this is Aizawa Shouta, he's to be your homeroom teacher this year.''

Midoriya Izuku lifts his head a bit, flickers his eyes over them both, never looking at them straight for too long, as if he was afraid he wouldn't be able to look away anymore. He has large bags beneath tired, tired eyes.

He does not remark, or even give a reaction to Shouta's rough appearance, only bowing forward.

''It's n-nice to meet you. Thank you very much for taking the effort to eh, meet me?''

Shouta nods stoically while Recovery girl assures him it isn't a problem. At least the boy was polite.

''To get straight to business, you've been accepted to class 1A, but Nedzu-kun explained to me you have some concerns?''

The boy cringes. ''Yes, I'm sorry for bothering you.''

There's a small silence as he moves his hands to one of his bags and digs in.

''Eh, I-I had a previous injury a few years ago, a-and it injured my lungs. It's mostly healed, but in stressful situations it sometimes makes a reintroduction.''

He gets out a small map, and Shouta is able to see the obviously offcial papers with a messy handwriting on top of it through the transparent cover.

''T-These are the papers from my doctor. A-and also the notes from my therapist.'' The boy hunches a little bit more. Snd Aizawa feels himself straigten a bit, though unnoticed by the other two.

Therapist. Which meant the boy had the need for a therapist. With his body language and interaction since he came in Shouta would guess at least anxiety. Possibly gotten because of the injury. Shouta really hoped there wasn't more behind it, otherwise this was going to be a long year.

Recovery girl accepts the papers, leaving through them and frowning.

''Those are some nasty chemicals.''

The boy fiddles. ''Yeah, yeah. They are.''

''Do you mind it if I let Aizawa-kun read these?'' The boy's eyes flicker to him again, his expression is nervous, like it had been for the entire time he had been there, but surprisingly enough Shouta isn't able to read any differences. There are no other emotions appearing on his face.

But even without those, Shouta has been a teacher long enough to know when someone is reluctant to give up information about himself. And Midoriya Izuku is a primary example of it.

Shouta thinks he may have to look into his home life.

''N-No, that's alright.''

'Recovery girl smiles brightly and Midoriya stutters. His eyes flickering to her for only second, a pained look in them.

It's silent for a few seconds before Shouta feels the need to prompt. ''Was there something else?''

''Eh, okay. Ehm.'' The boy stutters before squaring his shoulders and focusing his eyes on Shouta.

''I-I can't use my quirk.''

Shouta feels his eyebrow rise in surprise.

The boy looks at him with old, challenging eyes.

''You can't use your quirk?'' Shouta drawls ''That's not what I saw in the entrance exams.''

The boy wavered, only a second ''I-I can't control it.''

Shout pauses, his brows frowning. A boy who can't control his own quirk in Yuuei. What was he thinking?

''But you can call onto it, right?'' Shouta gives him an almost sneer.

''But I can't _control_ it, sir, it's more danger than help.'' Well, at least the boy had some form of common sense.

''So, why did you sign up for this school then? You won't be any help if you can't control it.'' Shouta expected a determined refusal. Talking naively of becoming a hero, anyway. He wasn't expecting for the boy to basically deflate into himself.

'I know. I didn't want to sign up for the school. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be a hero when I was small but then you know, the incident happened- ''

Aizawa felt himself frown. 'The incident'?, but the boy continuous to mumble, leaving no time for Shouta to ask.

''And I got a, uh, trauma, yeah, let's say that, and the quirk activating suddenly happened a whole lot, especially when I was upset. Which happened a lot more as also a consequence of the incident and the, uh trauma, I began to, uh, accidently destroy a lot of things, and I _also_ got my lung injury , so I kind of gave up on it…

''But _apparently_ my friends and family didn't give up on it, and somehow some people recommended me to the principal, and I wanted to refuse, but the principal kind of, uh… overwhelmed me, I guess. I only managed to make sure I had to participate in the exams instead of immediately getting in with my recommendations. And then I though maybe I will be able to get in general education, you know? But then I even messed that up.''

A cloud of doom began to form around the boy as he stared to the ground, done with his confusing ramble.

Shouta wanted to groan. Mentally groaning was just not enough right now.

Of course, the principal. Of course it was the principal who convinced him to actually participate. No one could win against the principal in a discussion. Which also probably meant he wouldn't allow Shouta to instantly expel Midoriya. And, boy, Midoriya seemed like a mess. Who was he kiddin? This was going to be a _long_ year.

''The principal said the school would make sure to take extra precautions because of my concerns and problems. I even tried to convince him to move me to the general department, anyway, but it didn't work. I'm very sorry Aizawa-sensei.'' He bowed with the apology. He honestly looked crushed by his placing and making Shouta's life harder than it should be. Shouta felt a small bit of sympathy swell up for the boy. At least Shouta wasn't the only one suffering.

''What about a quirk-counsellor? Have you had one of those?''

Midroiya hesitates, his expression flickering dubiously. ''I guess? Sort of? No wait, yes. I have.''

Shouta really didn't want to know.

He held back a groan. ''Okay. That's- That's good. We will find a way to work around that then. I want a report from you about the uses of your quirk and the idfficulties and so on by tomorrow, so we can figure out a solution for your 'problem'. And make sure to get a statement or something of the sort from your counsellor as soon as possible . And no slacking, you're going to have get an extra class or something of sorts. You're in Yuuei now and I will expect an accept nothing but the best from you.''

He stares him down. The boy hunches a bit more, but he also holds Shouta's eyes for longer than he has since the he came through the door. ''Of course, sensei.''

''And Midoriya,'' The boy looks at the floor again. Shouta mentally gives a long, bothered sigh.

''You're not bothering us. It's our responsibility as a school to look out for its students the best we can.''

The boy gives a nod, a muttered 'thank you' and is out of the door before Shouta can say anything else.

* * *

Katsuki is annoyed.

He is annoyed because first he had to wake up at an ungodly hour just for the fucking nerd, then Deku had to go and almost have a panick attack and now the loser still hasn't returned from his stupid 'talk', _and_ besides all that some stuck up extra had been harping him for a while now.

''Don't put your feet on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates?!''

If the nerd had been there he would have stuttered and probably distracted the bastard and then when the bastard would inevitably fall for the act, he would realise in the end Katsuki hadn't changed his position at all. Katsuki would be able to smirk victoriously at the bastard while Deku's back was angled to him, and watch all his dreams slowly die, because Deku would stick to his side like he always did and Katsuki has still not met anyone who is able to stay angry at Deku for long.

Only the nerd had still not magically appeared. So, he would just go for his own rattle and hope the bastard would fucking leave him alone already, because otherwise Katsuki would have to _make_ him.

'No, Kacchan. _No_. Don't hurt your classmates. Don't scream at your classmates. They're your allies.' A voice in his head says, a weird mix between pleadingly and stern, also suspiciously sounding like the nerd.

Well, too late. Ha. Suck on that, Deku.

''No, as a matter fact, I don't. What middle school you from anyway, you two-bit-extra?''

The other stutters, his hands weirdly (irritatingly) right-anlged and his hand motions extravagant.

''A private scho-'' He clears his throat. ''I'm from Soumei junior highschool. The name is Iida Tenya.''

''Soumei?! Well, aren't you an _elite_? Seems like I've got a reason to end you after all!''

The other gasps dramtically. ''What nerve! _You_ , want to become a hero?!''

Katsuki could just tell this was one was going to annoy him. Sheltered, bossy, stuck up. An elite, certainly. Seeing the real world was going to fuck him up and over. That's for sure.

He opens his mouth to tell him to fuck off, because, really, Katsuki just wants to be left _alone_ right now, but the door opens, and Katsuki's eyes flicker, and there's Deku still with his lame, ugly-ass beanie on, _finally_.

Deku only takes one step inside the classroom. First his eyes flicker to Katskui, a relieved glint in his eyes, and a small tug on the left corner of his lips.

Then his eyes flicker futher, no doubt already analyzing his new classroom and classmates.

0eku's eyes freeze on only one other person, growing impossibly large as they stare at a boy with half white, half red hair, a burning scar covering almost half of his face, making Katsuki think of candy canes or blood splatters on a white wall. And- yeah, the boy is staring back at Deku, his face completely blank.

Great.

Katsuki really doesn't know how the nerd seems to be involved in so much drama with so much different people even though he tries to avoid people as much as he can.

He opens his mouth to call Deku out but gets interrupted by the same stuck up bastard who attempted to scold him earlier. The shit-eating fucktrumpet - who's really getting on Katski's nerves by now- had turned around and stalked to Deku, crowding him. He's introducing himself again, but Katsuki mostly focuses on Deku stepping back, his shoulder hunching high, and higher and his eyes never focusing on one place.

''Hello! I'm Iida Tenya, from Soumei junior highschool. I must ask, you figured out the actual nature of the exams, didn't you?''

Ah, so that's why the bastard went and introduced himself. Then the words come thtrough. He figured out the actual nature of the exams? Probably the whole rescue points thing. Well figures Midoriya would find that out.

Deku opens his mouth to say something, not so subtly trying to inch around him and towards Katsuki's direction but he too gets interrupted by someone else. This time a girl who appears behind him, making him flinch.

''Ah! Curly-haired-kid! It's you!''

Katsuki rolls his eyes. The practical exam had been, what? Ten minutes, at highest fifteen. Who were all these people?

''I'm so glad I found you.'' And this girl was disgusting. All bright and happy.

''You made it! Just like Present Mic said! Yay! Go you! By the way, that punch was out of this world!''

But Deku's shoulder never relax, only becoming tenser and tenser, and his eyes only flicker more, looking round the class but never finding rest at the things they find. He nods and he stutters but he's so uncomfortable that he looks like he's about to break.

A surge of protectiveness borrels up in Katsuki's chest, but Deku has always been able to take care of himself. He would probably just try to scold Katsuki for being 'rude' or something of the sort.

But still….

Katsuki growls, making several of the extras, who were actually sitting in their seats like they're supposed to, look at him.

The girl is stil blabbing but Katsuki doesn't really care. ''Oi! Deku!'' He calls.

The others fall silent, looking at him cautiously. Only Deku seems actually happy he had opened his mouth. Fuck him.

''Ah, excuse me, I just-'' He mumbles, scooting past the two. The girl frowns at his back and Katsuki feels himself grin viciously. The girl's frown turns to him next.

Deku silently sits down in his seat, turning around a bit so that Katsuki stays in his field of sight. He gives a quick nod and together they wait for their classmates to start talking again.

.

''Oi, nerd. Who's that?'' He asks a few minutes later after everyone has stopped looking to them from over their shoulder or in the corner of their eyes and and a familiar mumble has taken over the room again.

Deku, obviously having been lost in thought, jumps and trips, almost bumping over their two tables and his chair. He rolls his eyes.

''Hu?! Oh, eh, hi Kacchan.'' Katsuki raises his eyebrow unimpressed.

''Hi nerd.'' He says as condescendingly as he can, which is very condescending. Katsuki is actually rather proud. ''You gonna answer my question?''

The nerd stares at him. Katsuki sighs and gestures loosely to the direction of the half 'n half boy.

''Oh, who that is?'' Deku laughs uncomfortably, his hand raising to the back of his head. ''No one really. Just someone I know. Eh, but he, uh… We haven't talked for a while.'' He flashes his annoyingly bright smile.

He crinkles his nose. ''Whatever nerd, as long as you know when to call.''

The bright smile becomes genuine. ''Yes, of course, Kacchan.''

.

The boy turns out to be 'Todoroki-san'.

Katsuki is taking back his words.

* * *

Their teacher arrives to a class which is filled with talking, but at least everyone is sitting in their seats.

Katsuki turns around to Deku.

"So, whose the teacher?" He looked expectantly at the nerd, ignoring some of their new classmates turning around to look at them. Deku had always been an expert in well, any and every hero or anything related to them.. An annoying fucking fanboy really. But in this kind of situations it was actually useful as katsuki didn't have a clue about this guy's identity and what to expect from him.

Deku turned to him, faint admiration in his eyes.

''That's Eraserhead. An underground hero. Really cool guy, super strong, but he's also wary of the press and kinda stern, from what I know. Also, nice deep, deep down.'' He says excitedly.

Katsuki raises his eyebrow, his eyes flickering to the scruffy figure climbing sluggishly out of an obnoxious yellow sleeping bag.

"...Are you sure?"

Deku blinked at him, his eyes following his.

"Oh... That... Well, it's only natural. He probably works long nights."

* * *

 **Hey…**

 **So, I've kinda let you all hanging these last two months...**

 **And now the chapter I've written isn't even that long, and kind off... bad?**

 **It's been vacation but honestly I've been stressed a lot, and like kind off down. To make a long story short my grandma passed away, I don't really want to go in detail but she was an awesome person and also the last grandparent I had. My mother and aunt have been taking in hard, well the whole family really, but they in particular. So, we've been trying to make it easier for them by taking over some work. We were also originally planning on going away for a while, but a part of that vacation was canceled and the other part was rescheduled, resulting in** ** _a_** ** _lot_** **of stress.**

 **Nonetheless, I've been away for one week, to Italy actually, which was really nice and I am really lucky to have been able to do that, even with the rest of my vacation being such a shitstorm.**

 **In additionto this all, my laptop with my writing goods was damaged and I had to send it back to the company to repair it (which was really expensive.) Luckily most of what I've written was still saved but well, with all this happening I wasn't really able nor in the mood for writing.**

 **Adressing the comments:**

\- **It's really flattering for people to thinks so, but no, I haven't actually planned out the whole story yet nor already written it all out yet (I wish). It's because of that that the story is kind off messy, with too many keypoints which could have been left out (Sorry for that). I do have some major plotpoints already planned though, and I'm planning to build the story around those. So that's what's happening.**

 **Like always, thanks guys for the support. It really helps to keep on writing. Kept me going this chapter. I wish you all a nice summer!**

 **Kisses and please review!**


End file.
